Birth in Death
by Gody
Summary: Harry Potter devait enquêter sur le meurtre de Lucius Malfoy. Et il savait que le meurtrier était quelqu'un de proche du défunt. Dommage que l'un de ses suspects soit Drago Malfoy, un être aussi arrogant que superbe.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon comme je l'ai expliqué dans mes autres, j'ai remarqué que mes deux longues fics sont sur le point de se terminer… Alors, je commence mes nouvelles fics un peu en avance !

**Birth in Death **

**Chapitre 1**

Lucius Malfoy avait été considéré comme un homme fort séduisant lorsqu'il était vivant. Son meurtrier avait fait en sorte que plus personne ne puisse plus jamais le décrire par ce terme. En fait, son visage ne pouvait même plus s'appeler un visage. Si on avait du demander la question à Harry Potter, il l'aurait plutôt qualifié d'un amas de chair et d'os mêlé à une pincée de sang. Il se pencha alors sur le cadavre amoché et se tourna vers le policier en uniforme qui semblait presqu'au garde à vous.

-Comment avez-vous appris que Monsieur Malfoy était mort Agent Petrosky ? Demanda calmement Harry.

-Une femme de chambre l'a trouvé chef et à tout de suite alerter la police chef.

Faisait-il donc si peur que ce pauvre agent en uniforme semblait sur le point de s'évanouir en sa présence ? Pourtant Harry était convaincu que son visage faisait bien moins peur que celui de Lucius Malfoy. Son regard retourna vers le visage bousillé du célèbre homme d'affaire. Même lui qui regardait rarement les nouvelles savaient pertinemment qui était Lucius Malfoy. Bien évidemment, c'était plus ses frasques amoureuses qui intéressaient le public, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que le nom de Lucius Malfoy ressortait très souvent à la télévision. Ce qui voulait dire que ses chefs seraient sur son dos 24heures sur 24 pour qu'il puisse boucler cette affaire le plus tôt possible. Il ne tourna même pas les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le pas lourds de son partenaire.

-Tu es en retard Ron. Fit-il remarquer avec nonchalance.

-Désolé, je n'avais pas prévu de commencer mon service à 4heures du matin.

-Nous sommes policiers, pas banquiers.

Harry pouvait deviner aisément la grimace qui ne manquait pas de se former sur le couvert de tâche de rousseur de son meilleur ami.

-Où est Trealeway ? Continua-t-il.

-Elle est là.

Cette fois-ci, Harry se tourna vers la femme aux longs cheveux frisés d'un blond sale douteux. Celle-ci le fixait de ses yeux globuleux cachés par des lunettes hideuses. Il se fichait éperdument de son apparence tant qu'elle était en mesure de l'aider. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, celle-ci tandis une main maigre vers lui. Il secoua doucement la tête.

-Touche-le d'abord, et je te donnerais ton argent ensuite.

Elle s'humecta lentement les lèvres avant d'hocher vivement la tête. En un mouvement brusque, elle se saisit de la main étrangement intacte de Lucius Malfoy. Aucune autre partie de son corps n'avait été aussi peu abîmé. Harry pouvait voir des coups de lames de couteaux… et des coups administrés par un objet assez solide pour faire éclater la tête d'un homme adulte. Ouais… Lucius Malfoy n'avait vraiment pas eu une fin de vie heureuse. Soudain, les yeux de Trealeway tournèrent dans leurs orbites alors que sa respiration devenait haletante.

_-Le sang appelle le sang._

_Le sang appelle la trahison. _

_Le sang appelle l'or._

_Le sang appelle la vengeance._

Elle ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux en lâchant précipitamment la main du mort. Avant même de se remettre de ses émotions, elle tendit sa main osseuse dans sa direction. Aussitôt, Harry déposa le billet de cent dollars. Il était convaincu que dès qu'il détournerait les yeux, Trealeway aurait disparu. Le sang appelle le sang ? Pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour deviner à qui Trealeway faisait référence.

-Est-ce que notre fringant jeune homme a de la famille ? Demanda-t-il à Ron.

-Hermione est entrain de chercher des informations sur lui.

Harry se tourna alors vers la brune qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart, ses yeux fixés fermement sur son ordinateur portable. Très bien, il verrait bien ce que celle-ci trouverait. Le plus beau scénario serait si Lucius Malfoy n'avait qu'un seul frère jaloux dont les deux parents étaient morts… Ou bien un seul enfant qui attendait gentiment que Papa claque afin de pouvoir amasser la fortune familial. Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur Lucius Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda-t-il à son partenaire.

-Je vois quelqu'un qui était hait au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

-Ce n'est pas pour l'argent ?

-Peut-être que oui. Mais, si c'était un meurtre pour l'argent… Pourquoi le massacrer à ce point ? Un coup derrière la tête et le tour était joué.

Harry se disait exactement la même chose. Lucius Malfoy avait fait quelque chose… ou n'avait pas fait quelque chose… pour quelqu'un. Et cette personne ne l'avait pas bien pris du tout. La violence des coups montrait un tempérament violent… ou peut-être une libération. Harry pouvait presqu'imaginer la délectation de l'assassin en asseyant des coups au corps inerte de Lucius Malfoy. Avait-il continué à le frapper même lorsqu'il ne bougeait plus une paupière ? Oui, probablement que oui. Cette jubilation de voir le corps de cet homme qui l'avait fait autant souffrir… Oh oui… quelqu'un en voulait à Lucius Malfoy.

-Agent Petrosky. Emmenez-nous à la femme de chambre.

Le jeune agent lui fit alors un salut digne d'un Marines et leur montra la voie en marchant comme un soldat de l'armée. Ron se pencha alors vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à ce pauvre garçon ?

-J'ai respiré trop fort de toute évidence.

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard amusé de ses yeux bleus et il se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules. Il se fichait bien que Petrosky, ou n'importe quel agent, soit intimidé par lui. Quelqu'un qui partageait le sang de Lucius Malfoy avait voulu sa mort… À moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un dont Lucius Malfoy avait fait couler le sang… Un concurrent ? Une femme bafouée ? Un homme vindicatif ? Beaucoup trop de question… et il finirait par y répondre à toutes. Après tout, n'avait-il pas résolu son premier meurtre à l'âge de 15 ans ? Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le surnommait le Géni. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de la femme de chambre, celle-ci se redressa comme un ressort, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Elle devait avoir 20 ans et possédait une beauté timide avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et ses grands yeux miels. Harry lui fit alors signe de se rasseoir et s'assit lui-même dans une des chaises de la chambre.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle…

-Lisbeth… Monsieur Malfoy… Il est mort… Il est vraiment mort…

-Effectivement, Mademoiselle Lisbeth. Il est mort. Pourriez-vous me dire qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je… je l'ignore ! Je commençais mon service ce matin… Moi et deux autres filles… on est supposé arrivé vers 5heures mais, je suis arrivé un peu plus tôt… Monsieur Malfoy se réveille toujours à l'aurore alors je me disais que…

Un charmant rougissement s'étendit alors sur ses joues pleines. Elle ressemblait à un enfant pris la main dans la boîte à biscuit. Comment une jeune fille de cet âge pouvait donc être attirée par un homme de plus de 50 ans ? Mystère.

-Il n'était pas dans son bureau… Il est toujours dans son bureau… Alors, je suis allé dans sa chambre… et il était mort ! Son visage… son beau visage…

Elle s'apprêtait visiblement à éclater de nouveau en sanglot.

-Est-ce que la porte montrait des signes d'infractions lorsque vous êtes arrivé ? Demanda fermement Harry, espérant la garder concentrer.

-Des signes d'infractions ?

-Est-ce que l'alarme était en place ? Est-ce que la porte était fracassée ?

-Non, non ! Tout était parfaitement en place.

Harry et Ron échangèrent alors un regard significatif. Dans une telle maison, il y avait forcément un système de sécurité performant. Comment est-ce que le meurtrier avait-il fait pour rentrer et sortir comme si de rien n'était ?

-Dans une maison aussi immense… Il doit y avoir des caméras non ? Déclara Ron.

-Non. Monsieur Malfoy ne voulait rien savoir d'une telle chose… Il me l'avait expliqué… Il n'aimait pas avoir l'impression que chacun de ses gestes était épié… Par contre, il y avait un système de sécurité dans la maison ainsi que dans sa chambre…

-Aviez-vous le mot de passe du système de sécurité ?

-Non ! Il disait que personne ne l'avait !

Et bien de toute évidence quelqu'un l'avait eu… Ou bien Lucius Malfoy avait laissé la personne en question rentrer calmement dans sa chambre et l'assassiner… Il n'avait pas du avoir vraiment peur en voyant le visage de son assassin… Après tout… il s'agissait d'un visage familier… un visage qui ne le surprenait pas alors qu'il devait être 2heures du matin lorsqu'il était arrivé… Un être familier… Le sang appelle le sang. Harry se leva alors et tendit la main vers la jeune femme de chambre.

-Merci beaucoup de votre coopération, Lisbeth.

-Oui… d'accord…

Elle se laissa alors tomber de nouveau sur le lit et enfouit son visage entre ses mains tremblantes avant de commencer à pleurer. Harry ignora avec difficulté les plaintes de la jeune femme. Elle avait cru l'aimer probablement. Comme on pouvait aimer passionnément à cet âge. Lui, à 20 ans, était bien trop occupé à gravir les échelles du département de police pour penser à tomber amoureux…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? L'interrompit Ron.

-J'en pense que Lucius Malfoy devait connaître intimement son assassin…

-Ouais… moi aussi… Tu crois qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec elle ?

-Voyons Ron… travaillons-nous sur un meurtre ou bien cherchons-nous les potins ?

Le roux lui envoya une grimace explicite et Harry ne put que rire doucement. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle du crime, ils reprirent aussitôt leurs sérieux. Hermione braqua sur eux un regard éloquent et il se dirigea à pas rapides vers elle.

-Ses parents sont morts et il n'avait pas de frère ni de sœur. Déclara-t-elle d'emblée.

-D'accord… et ses enfants…

-C'est là que viens la partie intéressante. Il a un seul fils légitime. Drago Angelus Malfoy.

La brunette tourna alors son écran d'ordinateur vers lui et Harry ne put qu'écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Angelus était un nom qui lui allait à merveille. Des cheveux blonds platine, un visage racé et des yeux brumeux. Magnifique, glacial et inatteignable.

-Il vient tout juste d'avoir 18 ans. Il vivait en France, dans un pensionnat d'excellente réputation… Et il est revenu en Angleterre il y a une semaine.

Et bien, Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer visage d'ange massacré de ses mains son père, mais il avait des choses bien plus surprenantes que cela.

-Tu as dit son seul enfant _légitime_ ? Remarqua Harry.

-Oui. C'est le seul de ses enfants qui porte son nom. Il en a neuf autres.

Harry jeta un regard éberlué vers le cadavre de Lucius Malfoy qui se faisait promptement emballé pour être emmené à la morgue. Neuf enfants illégitimes et un légitime… Ce type avait 10 enfants… sa seule famille encore vivante…

-Où sont-ils ? Demanda Ron.

-Est-ce que tu crois aux coïncidences ? Ricana Hermione. Prépare-toi à être épaté. Le premier d'une longue lignée est Severus Rogue.

Le corps d'Harry se crispa immédiatement alors que Ron posait vivement son bras sur le sien. Severus était le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? Severus pouvait figurer sur la liste des suspects ? Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il s'obligea à l'ignorer.

-Désolé Harry. Souffla Hermione. Alors Severus Rogue, 33 ans… Il est professeur de chimie dans une petite école à Londres. Marié à Sirius Black depuis un an et père de trois enfants. Il a un dossier scellé en ce qui concerne son enfance.

Sirius Black était son parrain… sans compter que lui et Severus étaient ensemble depuis près de 10 ans… Merde. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il garde l'esprit clair. Si Severus n'avait absolument rien à voir là-dedans… si Sirius pouvait lui donner un alibi en béton… tout irait pour le mieux.

-Ensuite vient Vincent Crabbe, 30 ans. C'est un boxeur professionnel. Il a une ex-femme Carla Dawson et une fille de 6 ans. Il a un assez gros dossier judiciaire… Surtout pour coups et violence. Il s'en est toujours sorti avec son argent. Il est à Londres depuis trois semaines pour un tournoi de boxe. Puis, nous avons Gregory Goyle, 28 ans. Il travaille dans la boucherie et a lui aussi un dossier judiciaire… pour agression sexuelle sur une mineure ainsi que pour coups et blessure. Il a payé une amende et est ressorti libre comme l'air. Il travaille à Londres.

Ces deux- là étaient ses préférés… Il était prêt à parier sa fortune que des hommes tels qu'eux devaient en vouloir à mot à leur cher père de ne les avoir jamais reconnus comme étant leurs fils.

-Ensuite nous avons Lavande Brown, 27 ans.

-La top-modèle ? S'exclama Ron.

-Oui, la top-modèle. Soupira Hermione. Casier judiciaire vierge. Pas de mari et pas d'enfant. Et elle se trouve à Londres pour une séance de photo. Normalement, elle vit en Italie.

Harry avait comme le mauvais pressentiment que tous les enfants de Lucius Malfoy se trouvaient présentement en Angleterre…

-Puis nous avons Théodore Nott, 25 ans. Casier judiciaire vierge. Il travaille dans une société d'informatique nommé « InfoGuard ». Pas de mariage et pas d'enfant. Il vit, bien évidemment, à Londres. Ensuite nous avons Luna Lovegood, 24 ans. Pas de casier judiciaire. Elle travaille comme voyante. Pas de mari et pas d'enfant. En septième nous avons… Neville Londubat.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry se poser la main sur celle de Ron. Pourquoi il y avait-il donc autant de personne qu'il connaissait qui s'avérait être les progénitures de Lucius Malfoy ? Neville était le mari de Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron… Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration. Il trouverait le meurtrier de Lucius Malfoy… et s'il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait de l'une des personnes qu'il connaissait… et bien ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait.

-Neville a 23 ans. Pas de casier judiciaire, un enfant et une femme. Il travaille…

-Nous savons déjà tout ça Hermione. S'énerva son partenaire.

-C'est dur pour moi aussi Ron. Répliqua la jeune fille. Bon, ensuite nous avons Blaise Zabini, 21 ans. Il fait des études en ce moment pour devenir chef. Il vient de finir son année d'internat en France et est de retour en Angleterre depuis 3 jours. Casier judiciaire vierge. En dernier nous avons Pansy Parkinson, 20 ans. Elle commence à percer en tant qu'actrice. Casier judiciaire vierge. Pas de mari et pas d'enfant. Elle est de retour à Londres depuis un mois pour les besoins d'un film.

Harry ne put qu'hocher doucement la tête. 10 suspects potentiels… Deux qui étaient proches des officiers chargés de l'enquête. Super… vraiment super… Il se leva alors et fit signe à Ron d'en faire autant.

-Et bien… allons voir les enfants de Lucius Malfoy.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 2**

Harry décida que le premier enfant qui se trouvait sur sa liste était celui qui habitait le plus près de la maison de son père. En plus, cela ne pouvait que donner une preuve supplémentaire au comment Lucius Malfoy avait été assassiné. Les personnes les plus logiques étaient celles qui étaient illégitimes. Elles avaient étés bafouées, oubliées et considérées comme si elles n'étaient pas assez importantes pour porter le nom de leur géniteur. Probablement aussi que Lucius Malfoy n'avait aucunement prit la peine de prendre leurs nouvelles, ne serait-ce qu'à leur anniversaire. Combien d'années de haine et de rancunes pouvaient bien pousser quelqu'un à assassiner aussi sauvagement un homme ?

-Lavande Brown a loué une Villa à deux rues de chez Papa. Remarqua Ron. Coïncidence ?

-On verra lorsqu'on la rencontrera.

Le brun mit alors sa voiture dans le parking et fut intérieurement impressionné par tout l'espace gaspillé que prenait cette maison uniquement. Et il pouvait parier que le jardin devait être 2 fois plus gros. Et ensuite le gouvernement se plaignait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour faire des maisons pour les gens de la classe moyenne. S'il abattait une seule de ses maisons pour enfant pourri-gâté, il pouvait parier qu'il aurait assez de place pour construire 6 maisons pour personnes à revenus moyens. Et il ne parlait même pas des plus démunis. Seigneur qu'il ne comprenait rien au luxe. Il sonna une première fois à la porte et personne ne répondit. Il sonna de nouveau et, cette fois-ci, il entendit des pas précipités suivies de jurons qui auraient fait rougir une grand-mère bien intentionnée. Pas qu'il ait eu une grand-mère pour savoir si celle-ci aurait été choqué… Il fut impressionné par la beauté furieuse qu'était Lavande Brown. Sa peau chocolat était sans défaut et percée par deux yeux miels. Sa bouche était pulpeuse, bien que retroussée en une grimace peu amène, et un grain de beauté sexy était posé élégamment au coin de celle-ci. Harry fut heureux d'être grand même pour un garçon car Lavande Brown mesurait facilement un bon mètre 80.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda-t-elle avec colère. Si vous voulez un autographe vous allez devoir revenir lorsque je suis maquillée et réveillée.

Il eut envie de lui demander qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait vouloir dire lorsque l'on disait « être réveillée » parce que, dans sa définition, elle l'était. Il sortit alors son badge en même temps que Ron. Une légère lueur passa dans les yeux miels alors que la mulâtre croisait les bras sur sa poitrine menue.

-Des flics. Marmonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Est-ce que je dois faire appel à mon avocat ?

-Si vous le désirez, vous le pouvez Mademoiselle Brown. Répliqua Ron. Mais, nous souhaitons tout simplement vous parlez.

Elle laissa alors échapper un claquement de langue agacée avant de s'engouffrer dans sa maison. Harry supposait que cela voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient la suivre. L'intérieur était aussi ridiculement riche que l'extérieur. Tous ses angelots au plafond et ses dorures lui auraient donné l'envie de se suicider… Il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre comment un humain digne de ce nom pouvait volontairement s'enfermer dans une maison pareille. Lavande Brown les conduisit alors dans un salon et alluma nerveusement un cigare.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cracha-t-elle.

-Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre père biologique est décédé.

La mulâtre se contenta de laisser un rond de fumée sortir de sa bouche avant d'hausser un sourcil parfaitement dessiné. Elle croisa alors ses longues jambes galbées.

-Et alors ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec ennuie. Il est mort comment ? Il a attrapé le sida ou une quelconque maladie sexuelle ?

-Non, il a été assassiné.

Les yeux miels ne se troublèrent nullement et la jeune femme ne fit que reprendre une bouffée de son cigare. Elle semblait si indifférente à la mort de son père biologique qu'Harry l'enleva presqu'aussitôt de la liste des suspects. Il ne cherchait pas l'indifférence mais bien la colère. Il était temps qu'il remue un minimum cette profonde indifférence qu'affichait Lavande Brown.

-Fascinant. Maintenant j'aimerais bien retourner dormir.

-Oui… je comprends que sa mort ne vous fasse ni chaud ni froid Mademoiselle Brown, après tout, vous n'étiez qu'un désagrément pour lui.

Le regard du mannequin devint aussitôt plus acéré alors qu'elle crispait ses longs doigts autour de son cigare. Ah… et voilà ce qu'il recherchait… Le ressentiment et la haine… Maintenant, la question était jusqu'où ses sentiments s'étaient-ils enfoncés en Lavande Brown.

-Ouais… le salaud… Je vais quand même devoir aller à l'enterrement et me pomponner pour ensuite recevoir ma part d'héritage.

Ce détail fit tiquer Harry. Un héritage ? Pourquoi des enfants que Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas reconnus penserait-il mériter un héritage ? S'il avait eu en face de lui une personne qui aimait se faire des illusions, il n'aurait pas réagi. Mais, Lavande Brown semblait être une jeune femme parfaitement cynique.

-Un héritage ? Demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

-Ouais, mon héritage. Ce fils de pute était le dernier des connards mais au moins il n'était pas un connard radin. Il a donné un bon montant à ma mère lorsqu'elle m'a mis au monde et a payé pour mes études. Alors oui, je suis sure d'avoir une part de l'héritage familiale.

Lorsqu'Harry et Ron retournèrent dans leur voiture pour ensuite aller voir le prochain enfant de Lucius Malfoy, le brun ne put que se poser une seule question.

-Pourquoi un type qui ne reconnait aucun de ses enfants leurs donne autant d'argent ? S'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

-La culpabilité. Récita Ron. Le sens de la responsabilité. C'était quand même ses enfants. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner dans la rue. Leurs donner de l'argent était bien le minimum qu'il pouvait faire. Même s'il ne s'est pas emmerder à leur donner de l'affection… Elle le détestait vraiment, juste en passant.

-Oui, j'ai vu.

-Elle essayait de faire comme si elle se fichait de lui au début, mais je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'elle dansait la samba en entendant qu'il était mort. Elle est grande et elle n'a pas l'air d'une femmelette. Elle habite à deux rues d'un paternel qu'elle déteste… Elle avait les moyens, les opportunités… et ses angelots au plafond on put la rendre complètement cinglée.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cette dernière remarque.

Les deux partenaires se mirent alors à ricaner doucement. Il se gara alors devant une maison, moins grandiose que celle de Lavande mais qui devait coûter plus que qu'est-ce qu'il se ferait dans toute sa vie. Il descendit alors et sonna à la porte.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Drago Malfoy, le seul enfant légitime, habite-t-il dans une autre maison que celle de Papa ? Demanda-t-il.

-On le découvrira bien assez tôt.

Harry ne put répondre puisque ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit. Et il n'aurait toujours pas pu répondre en voyant l'apparition qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Lavande Brown était une femme superbe. Mais, ce gamin promettait de l'être encore plus. Et il avait de ses jambes… Harry obligea ses yeux à rester river au visage de Drago Angelus Malfoy. De toute façon, son visage n'avait rien à envier à ses jambes. Un sourcil parfaitement arqué se leva en les voyants sur le pas de sa porte.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Sollicita-t-il d'une voix étrangement sensuelle.

Le brun ne fit que montrer son badge et il vit cette fois-ci un éclair de surprise transpercer les yeux gris argentés. Drago Angelus Malfoy hocha alors doucement la tête en leurs faisant signe de rentrer à l'intérieur. Et Harry faillit se donner une gifle lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance le déhanchement subtil du blond. Un ricanement à sa droite le força à donner un coup de coude à son partenaire. Ils s'assirent alors sur les chaises que leur présentait le blond et attendirent qu'il en fasse de même.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Monsieur Malfoy, nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre père.

La seule réaction du blond fut de serrer son poing jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en deviennent blanches. Puis, il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration avant de les fixer d'un regard impassible.

-Je vois. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il a été assassiné.

Drago Malfoy hocha lentement la tête et son poing se referma de nouveau. Il devait s'agir d'un tic… le seul moyen de voir s'il était un humain ou une machine absolument séduisante.

-Je vois. Répéta-t-il. Quand pourrais-je avoir le corps afin de l'enterrer ?

-Dès que les médecins légistes en auront finis avec lui.

-Ah…

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Harry fixa droits dans les yeux le seul véritable héritier de Lucius Malfoy. Peu importe que les autres enfants aient des parts… Il était convaincu que Lucius Malfoy avait du laisser la plus grosse partie au seul enfant qu'il avait reconnu entre eux tous. Pourquoi avait-il reconnu Drago Angelus Malfoy ? Qu'avait-il donc de si extraordinaire dès sa naissance ?

-Où étiez-vous ce soir Monsieur Malfoy ? Sollicita-t-il nonchalamment.

Il sentit la surprise de Ron dès qu'il eut fini de poser sa question. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas le temps de regarder son partenaire. Son attention était fixée sur les yeux de Drago Malfoy. Le blond ne broncha pas du tout hormis une vague lueur qui aurait pu dire n'importe quoi. Son visage, d'une blancheur d'albâtre, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Dans mon lit.

-Et pourquoi votre lit ne se trouve pas dans la demeure familiale ?

Encore aucune émotion particulière. Drago Angelus Malfoy ressemblait à une statue grecque. Magnifique, froide et inatteignable. Exactement ce qu'il avait pensé en regardant sa photo pour la première fois dans l'ordinateur d'Hermione.

-Mon père et moi aimons avoir notre espace privé. Répondit-il courtoisement.

-Sa maison est grande pourtant. Rétorqua Harry.

-Pas assez grande pour nous deux. Maintenant, je vous prierais de bien me laisser. Je dois bientôt me préparer pour aller à l'école.

Pour s'assurer qu'il lui obéirait, le jeune homme se leva et commença à marcher vers la porte d'entrée. Harry le suivit sans se presser. Cette surface était trop lisse. Il semblait si indifférent que cela ne pouvait dire que deux choses, soit Drago Angelus Malfoy possédait de la glace au lieu de sang, soit il était l'un des meilleurs acteurs de sa génération. Avant de partir, il s'approcha du blond et promena son regard sur le visage impassible.

-Veuillez rester en ville, Monsieur Malfoy, pour des questions supplémentaires. Ordonna-t-il calmement.

-Où pourrais-je bien aller alors que j'ai les obsèques de mon père à préparer ?

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il leur ferma la porte au nez. Harry admira le contrôle de Ron. En effet, celui-ci attendit patiemment d'être dans la voiture avant de lui sauter à la gorge.

-Pourquoi tu l'as attaqué de cette manière ?

-Son visage était trop lisse. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire une idée de son caractère.

-Et bien pour ce à quoi ça t'as servi…

Harry hocha sèchement la tête. Ron garda le silence pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

-Tu crois que tous ses enfants sont aussi beaux que les deux premiers ?

-J'espère que non.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu as pourtant bien bavé sur le fessier rebondi de Drago Angelus Malfoy. Espèce de pédophile.

-Premièrement, je n'ai absolument pas bavé, je n'ai fait qu'y jeter un coup d'œil. Deuxièmement, comment sais-tu que son fessier est rebondi? Troisièmement, il est majeur et j'ai 25 ans, donc non je ne suis pas un pédophile. Quatrièmement, si tu reparles de cet incident, je serais obligé de reparler de ton expérience… fructueuse, avec Tommy.

-Ton chantage est tout à fait injuste.

Ron croisa alors les bras et entreprit de bouder au grand soulagement d'Harry. Mieux valait que Ron boude et cesse de lui rappeler que le corps de Malfoy était absolument séduisant. Il haussa avec indifférence les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait un suspect séduisant. Et ce ne serait pas la dernière.

-Qui allons-nous voir maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

-Severus Rogue…

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 3**

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry lorsqu'il se gara en avant de la maison de son parrain et de son mari. Il avait connu Severus Rogue toute sa vie et maintenant il devait l'interroger alors qu'il était le parrain de l'un de ses fils… Certes, un fils adoptif mais la manière dont Alexander aimait Severus était incroyable et intense… Et maintenant, il allait devoir rentrer dans cette maison et choquer un homme qui faisait tellement de bien à son parrain… Il se donna une claque mentale afin de se ressaisir. Sirius devait pouvoir fournir un alibi en béton à Severus. Sans compter, les trois enfants… Un adolescent de 17 ans… une fillette de neuf ans… et un petit garçon de 2 ans… un alibi… Severus devait avoir un alibi. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il serra les dents face à ses pensés. Il se devait d'être objectif. Il avait déjà vécu une situation similaire pourtant. Il savait que même la personne la plus innocente pouvait être coupable. Il l'avait déjà vu… Il l'avait déjà arrêté… et il n'était pas le temps de replonger dans le passé. Il sortit de sa voiture sous les yeux compatissants de Ron.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ou je te fais la même chose quand on arrive chez Neville.

-Contrairement à toi, cher partenaire, la compassion et la pitié ne sont pas des sentiments qui me vexent et me hérissent. Et si, dans cet élan de compassion, tu songeais à m'offrir un plat au restaurant, cela me rendrait encore plus heureux.

-Va te faire foutre Ron.

Le roux haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de sonner à la porte. Il entendit les deux chiens de la maison aboyer comme des damnés avant qu'un juron retentissant ne se fasse entendre. Sirius leur ouvrit la porte, les yeux à moitié fermés et ses cheveux mi-longs en bataille. Son regard bleu les dévisagea avec ennuie avant qu'il ne se pince l'arrêt du nez.

-Harry tu tombes vraiment mal. Grommela Sirius. J'ai un de ses maux de tête… un peu comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à prendre mon cerveau et à jouer du tamtam dessus.

-Tu t'es saoulé hier soi ? Demanda d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre Harry.

-Ouais… Moi et Remus on a réussi à arrêter John Grant… On est sorti pour aller fêter ça…

-Tu es retourné chez toi après ça ?

-Non… j'étais trop saoul… J'ai appelé Severus, en chantant je crois, et j'ai dormi chez Remus. Je suis revenu à la maison il y a à peine une heure… Alors, si tu pouvais retourner te coucher ça me ferait plaisir.

-On doit parler à Severus.

Les yeux bleus de Sirius perdirent aussitôt leur lueur lointaine pour se faire acérer. Un regard de flic. Et Harry pouvait déjà deviner que son parrain, même avec son cerveau embué d'alcool, pouvait commencer à voir les pièces du puzzle.

-Il est sous la douche pour le moment. Annonça-t-il avec suspicion. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Est-ce qu'Alexander est là ? Répliqua Harry en ignorant la question.

-Il est parti dormir chez sa copine… j'ai oublié son nom…

-Anna ?

-Pyjama Party pour la fête de 9 ans de sa meilleure amie.

Vraiment pas bon. Harry pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer alors que de la sueur dégringoler dans son dos. Ron avait perdu son sourire goguenard et croisait et décroisait ses mains. Un bébé de deux ans ne pouvait pas être un alibi. Personne dans la maison… une seule occasion… Merde… Merde… et Merde… Non, il devait se calmer. Si Severus avait fait ça… il ne pouvait rien y changer. Si Severus avait fait ça… il se devait de le découvrir et de le remettre dans les mains de la loi. Comme avec Peter Pettigrow. Il n'était pas sur d'être émotionnellement prêt à avoir un deuxième Peter Pettigrow dans sa vie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Severus Rogue en passant son bras autour de la taille de son mari.

Aussitôt le bras de Sirius s'enroula autour des épaules du brun, le ramenant possessivement contre son corps. Severus lui jeta un regard perplexe avant d'hausser un sourcil.

-Harry, Ron, bonjour. Rentrez donc. Sirius a la gueule de bois et, de toute évidence, il a oublié ses bonnes manières.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le salon et s'assirent dans un silence religieux. Harry se racla bruyamment la gorge et échangea un regard révélateur avec Ron.

-Severus… je suis désolé de t'annoncer que Lucius Malfoy a été assassiné à son domicile.

Les yeux de Severus s'arrondirent brusquement avant de reprendre une taille normale. Il porta alors une main tremblante à sa gorge avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Assassiner… Murmura-t-il.

-Oui… Severus… tu es son fils… il a été assassiné… et tu as un dossier scellé… L'enquête veut que je te soupçonne… alors juste explique moi ta relation avec Lucius Malfoy d'accord… Est-ce que tu le détestais ?

-Non. Oui… Je ne sais plus…

Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration et sa main partit à la recherche de celle de Sirius. Ils s'agrippèrent alors silencieusement et Harry fut presque jaloux du lien qui les unissait. S'il avait eu du temps et l'envie d'avoir un tel lien il en aurait été carrément vert.

-Ma mère et Lucius Malfoy se sont rencontrés à l'âge de 17 ans… Ils ont couché ensemble et, quelques semaines après ma mère a découvert qu'elle était enceinte de moi.

Son ton était glacial alors que son autre main tambourinait sans cesse contre sa jambe.

-Elle n'était qu'une servante alors les parents de Lucius Malfoy n'ont pas voulu d'elle dans la famille. Lucius, le premier, ne voulait pas d'elle non plus. Alors, il lui a proposé un marché.

Ses doigts tambourinaient encore plus contre sa jambe. Un signe évident de sa nervosité. Harry ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un bon signe ou d'un mauvais signe…

-Soit il lui payait, sur le champ, 5 millions de dollars, soit il lui donnait une pension pour le restant de sa vie. Ma mère, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, une pute avare sans compter qu'elle était une droguée notoire. Elle a pris les 5 millions de dollars et a tout flambé. Elle s'est mariée à 18 ans avec mon beau-père.

Cette fois-ci, la voix de Severus aurait pu couper au couteau tant elle était tranchante.

-Lorsque j'ai eu 10 ans, elle est morte d'une overdose. Je me suis retrouvé seul avec mon beau-père. Nous n'avions plus d'argent, ils avaient tout flambé, et Lucius Malfoy refusait de payer d'avantage. Mon beau-père m'a gardé auprès de lui puisque le gouvernement lui donnait une pension pour moi.

Ses doigts se crispèrent alors encore plus durement autour des doigts de Sirius qui ne broncha même pas. Il semblait bien trop occuper à tuer quelqu'un mentalement pour en avoir quelque chose à faire.

-Quand j'ai eu 12 ans, mon beau-père m'a déclaré qu'il était temps que je gagne ma vie correctement. C'est là qu'il m'a violé pour la première fois… pour m'apprendre mon métier. Vers l'âge de 13 ans, j'ai tué mon beau-père.

Merde. Il pouvait voir une jolie cage se refermer autour de Severus. N'importe quel psychologue de bas étage pouvait imager le scénario. Un enfant meurtri et abandonné… un enfant en colère… la rancune que cet enfant devait avoir en lui pouvait le pousser au meurtre. Et Severus avait déjà tué… alors pourquoi pas une deuxième fois ?

-Harry, je ne l'ai pas tué par vengeance. Expliqua froidement Severus. Je l'ai tué parce qu'il m'avait violé la veille et qu'il voulait me violer de nouveau et que j'avais trop mal… Ce n'était pas prémédité. C'est pour ça que mon dossier est scellé. Après la mort de mon beau-père, Lucius Malfoy a obtenu ma garde. Il s'est empressé de me mettre dans un pensionnat réputé où je restais tout le temps, même en été. Lorsque j'ai eu 18 ans, il m'a payé un appartement. Je n'ai jamais habité chez lui. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé. Mais, je lui suis reconnaissant. Il aurait pu me laisser mourir dans un orphelinat. Mais, il est quand même venu me chercher… Je ne l'aurais pas tué, Harry. Je lui dois ma vie.

()

Lorsqu'Harry et Ron s'assirent dans leur voiture, ils ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry ne voyait même pas ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Lavande Brown détestait son père… pire, elle se réjouissait de sa mort et ne faisait qu'attendre son héritage. Drago Malfoy avait une mauvaise relation avec son père. L'aimait-il ? Le détestait-il ? Aucune idée. Son visage était de marbre. Severus Rogue… une mère droguée qui l'avait abandonné avec un beau-père pédophile. Lucius Malfoy qui avait laissé cet enfant dans les mains de cet homme. Comment cet enfant était-il sensé se sentir ? Haine ? Rancœur ? Reconnaissance ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Finit-il par demander à Ron.

-Si j'étais un inconnu, des trois que l'on vient de rencontrer, j'accuserais tout de suite Severus. Mais, nous ne connaissons rien des deux autres. Severus a joué franc jeu avec nous. Ça lui donne des points.

-Sauf s'il savait déjà que de parler lui donnerait des points. Dans ce cas, on appelle cela de la manipulation.

Ron hocha la tête et repartit dans un silence morose. Harry s'engagea alors dans la rue où habitant Blaise Zabini. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce Blaise Zabini s'avèrerait être un malade mental couvert de sang. Ainsi, il pourrait le mettre en prison sans avoir à fouiller davantage dans la vie de Severus. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une chose pareille lui soit arrivée. Quel autre secret découvrirait-il sur les gens qui l'entouraient ? Il n'avait même pas envie de le savoir. Ron sonna alors à la porte de Blaise Zabini. Et Harry aussi un sourcil en voyant apparaître une superbe créature à la peau chocolat et aux yeux en amandes de couleur lime. Ron avait raison de demander si tous les enfants de Lucius Malfoy auraient pu participer à un concours de beauté. Les yeux limes se posèrent sur Ron et puis sur lui avant de retourner sur son partenaire. Celui-ci le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés qui fit tiquer légèrement Harry.

-Bonjour Monsieur Zabini. Désolé de vous déranger, mais pourrions-nous venir à l'intérieur ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Harry vit une goutte de sueur tomber lentement sur la tempe de Ron et il fut tenté de lui asséné un coup de poing. Le brun sortit alors son badge.

-Si c'est pour l'odeur de marijuana, ce sont mes voisins qui fument sans arrêt, pas moi.

-Non, Monsieur Zabini, ça n'a rien à voir. Pourrions-nous entrer s'il vous plait ?

Le mulâtre haussa nonchalamment une épaule avant de se tourner pour partir en direction d'une quelconque pièce. Harry s'empressa de donner un coup de pied à Ron, faisant sortir le roux de sa torpeur. Il lui jeta un regard noir et son partenaire se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire contrit avant de rentrer dans l'appartement de Zabini. Celui-ci leur offrit des chaises dans la cuisine.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas encore de salon. Je viens de revenir de France alors…

Par contre, la cuisine était déjà bien remplie. Il supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une priorité pour un chef. Zabini prit alors un raison d'un bol qui se trouvait devant lui et le croqua délicatement. Harry entendit clairement Ron déglutir et ressentit, de nouveau, l'envie folle d'abattre la tête de son partenaire contre le mur le plus proche.

-Alors, que vous voulez-vous? Demanda le mulâtre avec ennuie.

-Nous sommes désolés de vous annoncer que Lucius Malfoy a été assassiné.

Les yeux limes se plissèrent légèrement et il mangea, toujours aussi délicatement, son autre moitié de raisin.

-Je vois… Je ne me mettrais pas à pleurer pour un type que je ne connaissais presque pas… Mais, je dois dire qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir assassiné. Qui l'a embroché? Une énième amante bafouée?

-Nous n'avons pas encore appréhendé le suspect.

-Oh. Je vois. Vous soupçonnez ses enfants?

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer la grâce presque féline de Blaise Zabini alors que celui-ci les fixait avec un léger intérêt.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas moi.

-Avez-vous un alibi?

-Non. Mais, je n'ai pas de mobile pour le tuer.

-Il vous a abandonné.

-Et alors?

Il s'étira légèrement avant de continuer à les fixer imperturbablement.

-Vous savez ces films débiles où l'enfant abandonné recherche désespérément ses véritables parents… ou bien son père… et bien cela ne me concerne en rien. Ma mère était la meilleure mère que l'on peut demander. J'ai une ribambelle d'oncles, de tantes et de cousins… Je n'avais aucun besoin de l'amour de Lucius Malfoy pour me sentir comblé. Alors, risquer de perdre tout ça et de finir en prison pour tuer un homme dont les deux seules choses que nous avons en commun est le sang et l'indifférence… Non, très peu pour moi.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

-Il a du faire mal à votre mère en l'abandonnant non?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, les yeux limes flamboyèrent alors que le mulâtre mordait vivement dans son raisin.

-Oui. Mais, elle l'avait choisi.

()

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la voiture, Harry assena violemment un coup de poing sur le crâne de Ron. Son partenaire eut une grimace explicite.

-Ouais… je la méritais celle-là.

-Imbécile.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! C'est comme s'il m'avait jeté un sortilège! Allez Harry soit sympa… je t'ai à peine taquiné quand tu faisais preuve de pédophilie….

-Drago Malfoy est _majeur_.

-Depuis même pas un mois! En tout cas, tu vois ce que je veux dire!

-Peu importe…

-S'il a tué son père… c'est pour venger sa mère.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête.

-Je le crois quand il dit que l'amour de Lucius Malfoy ne représentait rien pour lui. Continua Ron. Mais, le bien-être de sa mère… Il l'adore c'est évident…

-Ouais… Au tour de Gregory Goyle.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 4**

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, la première pensée d'Harry en tombant nez à nez avec Gregory Goyle fut celle-ci « Merci Seigneur, il est laid ! ». Il aurait été dur pour quiconque d'inventer un être aussi immonde que Gregory Goyle. Son visage blanc et crasseux était creusé par des plis durs tandis que sa bouche se tordait en une grimace peu amène. Ses petits yeux les fixaient avec une animosité presque palpable et il refusa, tout bonnement, de les laisser entrer dans sa maison même après qu'ils lui aient montrés leurs badges.

-Je n'invite pas les flics chez moi, sauf si l'on m'y oblige. Cracha-t-il méchamment.

-Très bien, Monsieur Goyle. Nous sommes ici pour vous annoncer que Lucius Malfoy a été assassiné. Déclara-t-il calmement.

Les yeux porcins se plissèrent avant qu'un sourire immonde se forme sur la bouche tordu de Gregory Goyle. Ouais… Harry ne comprenait vraiment rien à la génétique. Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler du visage aristocratique de Drago Malfoy ou de celui de Blaise Zabini pour se demander comment Lucius Malfoy avait pu engendrer Gregory Goyle.

-Quelqu'un l'a enfin zigouillé! Il y a vraiment un Dieu. Maintenant, au revoir.

-Vous n'aviez pas une bonne relation avec lui de toute évidence.

Gregory Goyle lui lança un regard noir avant de cracher au sol. Harry s'obligea à ne pas déglutir avec peine. Ce type était vraiment dégoûtant. Il était grand, gras, gros et ses yeux flamboyaient d'une haine si intense que le brun ne put qu'hocher lentement la tête. La seule bonne chose était qu'il ne fallait pas être Sherlock Holmes pour deviner ce que pensait Gregory Goyle. Contrairement, à Drago Malfoy qui était aussi transparent que de la boue.

-Il a abandonné ma mère. Pas que je lui en veuille pour ça, elle n'était qu'une pute. Comme toutes les femmes d'ailleurs.

Harry ravala vaillamment toutes expressions faciales qui pouvaient montrer son dégoût. Gregory Goyle était celui qui avait été accusé d'agression sexuelle sur une mineure… maintenant, il s'en souvenait. Et il ne pouvait pas s'en étonner.

-Mais, qu'il m'abandonne moi. Non, pour ça il mérite de pourrir en Enfer. Et il a seulement reconnu la petite fillette aux cheveux blonds. Juste parce que sa mère a eut la stupidité de crever en le mettant au monde… pourquoi est-ce qu'il méritait de vivre dans ce palais avec tous ces serviteurs?

Le visage d'Harry tressaillit légèrement face à cette information. Était-ce pour ça que Drago Malfoy était le seul des enfants de Lucius Malfoy à avoir été élevé par celui-ci? Et combien de ses enfants ressentaient une haine aussi féroce envers le blond? Le seul qui avait été prit par leur père.

-Et il m'a laissé pourrir là, dans ce trou à rat. Alors oui, je me réjouis de sa putain de mort! Aboya-t-il sauvagement. Maintenant, laissez-moi dormir, bordel!

Et il leur ferma la porte au nez. Harry hocha positivement la tête avant de partir dans sa voiture, Ron sur ses talons. Lorsqu'ils furent bien installés, le roux laissa échapper un petit rire dégoûté.

-Bon, la seule chose positive de cette entrevue est que maintenant nous savons qu'un des enfants Malfoy est laid.

-Effectivement… Nous avons un meurtre sur les bras et tous les enfants de Lucius Malfoy le détestaient cordialement… mais, la laideur de Gregory Goyle est le point le plus important de notre visite.

-J'adore le fait que tu comprends vite. Il l'aurait tué de ses mains sans aucune hésitation. Poursuivit Ron. Mais, ce genre d'homme de Neandertal tue sur le moment. Ils ne se contentent pas de partir après avoir écrabouiller le visage du paternel… Ils se tirent de là avec tous les bijoux qu'ils peuvent trouver et ils fracassent chaque objet qui se trouve sur leur passage.

-Tu l'enlève de la liste?

-Je trouve qu'il manque de sang froid. Notre meurtrier a de la glace au lieu de sang.

-Il a massacré le visage du paternel. Ce n'est pas assez bouillonnant pour toi?

Un sourire narquois se forma alors sur le visage emplit de tâche de rousseur. Et voici pourquoi lui et Ron étaient une bonne équipe. Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Il savait pertinemment que la plupart de ses collègues auraient mis Gregory Goyle dans leur collimateur. Mais, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce type se faufiler dans la maison de Lucius Malfoy, lui parler calmement afin qu'il le laisse entrer dans sa chambre, pour ensuite lui massacrer le visage et partir sans prendre aucun objet de valeur. Lucius Malfoy était un homme d'affaire avisé. Jamais, il n'aurait laissé entrer un type fou de rage dans sa maison. Et Harry était convaincu que si Gregory Goyle était fou de rage, le monde entier était au courant. Et cette coïncidence… tous les enfants au pays en même temps… Jamais Gregory Goyle n'aurait pris la peine d'attendre que toute sa fratrie soit au même endroit, au même moment. Il fallait posséder un esprit analytique, calme et glacé.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je pense? Demanda soudainement Ron.

-Même si je dis non… est-ce que tu vas garder le silence?

-Non. Il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique tu vois. Pour donner l'impression que tu as un choix lorsque tu n'en as pas.

-Fascinant.

-Je pense donc. Continua son partenaire. Que le meurtrier est calmement venu cogner à la porte du paternel… que le paternel lui a ouvert cette maudite porte… peut-être même qu'ils ont calmement discuter de la pluie et du beau temps dans le salon… ensuite le meurtrier s'est débrouillé pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre et la _vlan_! Il lui a massacré le portrait. Puis, notre meurtrier est allé dans la toilette, s'est peut-être baigné… en tout cas, je suis convaincu qu'il a du enlever le sang qui se trouvait partout sur lui. Ensuite, il est ressorti, est reparti chez lui et a du dormir du sommeil du bienheureux.

-Tu as pensé à ça tout seul?

-Oui, parfois des éclairs de génie me viennent à l'esprit.

-Comme c'est mignon. Roucoula sarcastiquement Harry. Bon, Pansy Parkinson.

Il se gara alors devant l'immeuble minable de la plus jeune fille de Lucius Malfoy. Lorsqu'ils cognèrent à sa porte, une jeune femme absolument superbe leur ouvrit. Elle semblait de descendance espagnole avec ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés et ses yeux marron envoûtants, elle cligna doucement des paupières en les voyants sur le pas de sa porte.

-Messieurs?

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Parkinson. Je suis le Lieutenant Potter et voici l'inspecteur Weasley.

Il sortit alors son insigne et vit une lueur d'excitation apparaître dans son regard alors qu'un sourire de petite fille se formait sur son visage. Harry connaissait ce genre de personne. Ceux qui avait vécu toute leur vie dans un foyer confortable et ne pensait jamais que quelque chose de mal allait leur arriver… pour ce genre de personne, l'arrivé de la police pouvait être synonyme de nouveauté.

-Oh! Entrez donc inspecteur!

Elle les fit alors rentrer dans son appartement et rougit légèrement en voyant le désordre. Elle tapota alors avec enthousiasme un canapé et Harry comprit alors qu'elle les invitait à s'asseoir. Seigneur… cette fille était beaucoup trop souriante. Pourquoi souriait-elle à ce point? La vie était donc si belle? Son regard s'attarda alors sur son chandail où l'on pouvait lire « Les mères savent tout alors prenez garde! ». En voyant son regard, elle eut un petit rire de gorge avant de se laisser choir sur un autre canapé.

-Je suis enceinte de trois semaines! Expliqua-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Mes copines m'ont donnés ce chandail! Il est marrant non? Oh! Mais, vous n'êtes certainement pas venu pour me parler de ce chandail pas vrai? En quoi puis-je vous aider?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette enquête, Harry souhaita être celui qui n'annoncerait pas la mort de Lucius Malfoy à cette jeune fille de vingt ans et qui semblait si heureux à l'idée d'avoir un bébé.

-Mademoiselle Parkinson, nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que Lucius Malfoy a été assassiné.

Le grand sourire de Pansy Parkinson disparut aussitôt et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Puis, ses mains en firent de même tandis que des larmes gonflaient dans ses grands yeux marron. Pour la première fois… Harry voyait une réaction de tristesse face à la mort de Lucius Malfoy.

-Mon père… a été tué? Couina-t-elle misérablement. C'est impossible. Il était… Il était…

Elle dut visiblement s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et Harry échangea un regard révélateur avec Ron. Le roux se dirigea alors vers la jeune fille et posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

-Mademoiselle Parkinson… Nous comprenons votre peine…

-Il était… Il m'a tout donné vous comprenez? Sanglota-t-elle piteusement. Il n'était pas là physiquement, il était trop occupé… Mais, il nous donnait de l'argent chaque mois… pour moi… Parce qu'il tenait à moi à sa façon.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Je sais que certains pourraient dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas… Mais, je n'y crois pas. Dès que j'avais un problème, il apparaissait pour me sauver! Lorsque j'avais 14 ans… j'étais dans une mauvaise phase… je prenais de la drogue… Ma mère ne savait plus quoi faire de moi… C'est alors que je l'ai vu pour la première fois… Il n'a fait que me jeter un seul coup d'œil… Mais, pour moi c'était la révélation! Il m'a inscrit dans un centre pour drogués… Je… Je ne peux pas y croire.

Elle enfouit alors sa tête entre ses mains et éclata en sanglots.

()

-Elle l'aimait. Déclara d'emblée Ron. Ou plutôt elle l'idolâtrait. Elle le voyait comme un sauveur. Un chevalier en armure blanche.

-Ce n'est pas le concept d'Oedipe ça?

-Dans un sens… Mais, dans cette théorie, Pansy Parkinson aurait plutôt été du genre à tuer sa mère.

-Elle me donnait mal à la tête avec tous ces « moi ».

Cette réplique sembla plonger Ron dans une profonde réflexion qu'Harry n'interrompit pas. Il restait 4 des enfants de Lucius Malfoy à rencontrer… et chacun de ses enfants semblaient avoir un mobile. Pansy Parkinson semblait sincèrement bouleversé par la mort de son père. Mais si ce n'était qu'un acte? Après tout, elle était actrice. Tout ces moi, et ces « il m'aimait » et si elle se mentait à elle-même pour se convaincre de quelque chose? Et si, un jour, le mensonge ne suffisait pas?

Lavande Brown… elle faisait semblant d'être indifférence. Mais, elle manquait de sang froid. Harry pouvait parier qu'après 10 minutes, il pouvait facilement la faire hurler et arracher la tête de quelqu'un. Elle essayait de maîtriser sa colère pour avoir l'air calme, mais ce n'était qu'une façade… un mensonge éhonté. Et elle détestait furieusement son père.

Drago Malfoy… il avait été incapable de lire la moindre expression sur le visage du blond. Il était calme… dangereusement calme. Harry pouvait facilement l'imaginer jasant calmement avec son père pour ensuite laisser lousse chaque colère et frustration qu'il avait ressenti. Ensuite, le brun pouvait aisément le voir sortir nonchalamment de sa salle de bain et partir dormir.

Severus Rogue… père de famille et mari de son parrain. Étrange coïncidence, chacun des membres de sa famille était à l'extérieur ce jour-là. Il avait été violé et abandonné. Lucius Malfoy avait refusé de lui venir en aide et était apparut seulement lorsqu'il avait tué son agresseur pour ensuite le laisser pourrir dans un pensionnat. Il était calme, ordonné et organisé.

Blaise Zabini… revenu récemment de France… clamant se ficher éperdument de son paternel. Certes, il n'avait nullement besoin de l'amour de son père, mais sa mère… avait-elle eut besoin de l'amour de Lucius Malfoy? L'avait-il vu pleuré pour cet homme sans scrupule? Était-ce la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase?

-Cette énigme est fascinante tu ne trouves pas? Fit remarquer Ron.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Normalement, nous trouvons les meurtriers rapidement. Très rapidement en fait, c'est pour ça que tu as été promu Lieutenant avant d'avoir trente ans… Mais, cette histoire est juste…

-Complètement à l'envers.

-Ouais…

Harry hocha résolument la tête.

-Allons voir Théodore Nott.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsqu'Harry sonna à la porte de la maison de Théodore Nott, il eut la surprise de voir un petit écran s'allumer. Quelques secondes plus tard, un visage séduisant fit son apparition.

-Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Je suis le Lieutenant Harry Potter et voici l'inspecteur Ronald Weasley.

-Attendez que je vérifie votre identité.

Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant l'écran s'éteindre. Comment ce type comptait-il vérifier leurs identités ? Il était impossible pour les civils de trouver la quelconque information sur les agents de police. Et maintenant, Théodore Nott pensait pouvoir trouver quelque chose sur eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les personnes qui pensaient savoir tout toujours mieux que tout le monde. Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir, tout simplement, demandé leurs insignes ? Ça aurait été plus simple et ils ne seraient pas là à perdre un temps précieux. Le visage du châtain refit son apparition, une étrange lueur dansant dans son regard.

-Vous pouvez entrer.

Le brun se refusait catégoriquement à laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur. Après tout, si Nott voulait absolument agir comme s'il avait vraiment pu vérifier leurs identités… il en avait tous les droits… Mais, c'était une des premières choses qu'on leur apprenait dans le département de police. Si le commun des mortels pouvaient avoir, comme bon leur semblait, des informations sur eux… qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien leurs arriver ? Des psychopathes en colère… voilà ce qui arriverait. Théodore Nott les attendait assis sur l'immense escalier en pierre. Il leur envoya un sourire narquois avant de leur faire signe de s'asseoir près de lui. D'accord… ce type était définitivement étrange.

-Alors, vous êtes venus m'annoncer que mon géniteur est mort ? Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Répliqua aussitôt Harry, les sourcils froncés.

-À 4heures30 du matin vous avez été appelé sur les lieux du crime par une femme de chambre se nommant Lisbeth Gerard. Vous êtes arrivé là-bas à 4heures45 et vous avez identifié le corps de mon père. Les images ne sont pas très jolies.

Les yeux d'Harry croisèrent alors ceux de Ron. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités au fait que ce type en sache autant. Soit il était le meurtrier et était resté sur les lieux du crime, les observant s'atteler auprès de son père… cette hypothèse était presqu'impossible. Ou bien, il avait vraiment été capable de s'infiltrer dans la base de donné de la police. Ce qui était aussi presqu'impossible. Les yeux bleus-verts se mirent à pétiller alors qu'un sourire révélant des dents blanches fit son apparition.

-Cette histoire promet d'être intéressante… vous avez fait appel à Trealeway. C'est une des méthodes préférés du grand Harry Potter. Lieutenant alors qu'il n'est âgé que de 26 ans.

-Vous avez fait une enquête sur moi, Monsieur Nott ? Demanda glacialement Harry.

-Bien évidemment. Je vous ai dit que je devais vérifier votre identité. Mais, sachant qui vous êtes, je n'ai plus aucun doute que vous réussirez à trouver le meurtrier.

Les yeux émeraude d'Harry se plissèrent alors que le sourire narquois de Nott s'élargissait. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il semblait en savoir beaucoup trop. Et, le pire dans tout cela est qu'il semblait singulièrement amusé par la mort de son père. Un peu comme si la mort de Lucius Malfoy n'était qu'un moyen de le divertir tout ou plus.

-Le sang appelle le sang. Continua-t-il. Donc vous soupçonnez les membres de sa famille. Et puisque Lucius Malfoy n'avait que pour famille ses enfants, nous sommes 10 d'ailleurs, vous cherchez qui parmi nous le détestait assez pour le descendre. Et bien, je peux vous dire d'emblée que ce n'est pas moi.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Rétorqua Harry.

-Parce que je ne le détestais pas. La seule personne que j'ai détestée dans ma vie était ma génitrice. Mais, Lucius Malfoy…

Il haussa nonchalamment les sourcils, montrant clairement l'importance qu'il accordait à son père biologique.

-Il vous a abandonné pourtant. Il ne vous a pas sauvé de ma mère.

-Sauver ? Je ne voulais pas être sauvé de ma mère. Je voulais son amour plus que tout au monde. J'étais bien trop obnubilé par ma mère pour m'intéresser à Lucius Malfoy. Je ne lui suis pas reconnaissant d'avoir donner de l'argent à ma mère. Il avait un prix à payer pour avoir contribuer à ma naissance. Mais, c'est à peu près tout. Après tout, il n'est écrit nulle part que notre père doit être là pour nous.

Il se releva alors de sa marche d'escaliers et passa doucement sa main dans ses longs cheveux châtains. Il était plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et, comme la plupart de ses frères et sœurs, il dégageait une aura qui disait haut et fort « Je vaux plus que vous. » Peut-être était-ce écrit dans leur code génétique.

-Par contre, si vous entendez que ma mère a été assassinée, là vous pouvez venir m'interroger. Il y aurait un gros 75% de chance que ce soit moi qui l'ai tué… et si ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, et bien vous devrez attendre que je félicite son meurtrier avant de le mettre en cage.

()

Harry referma la porte de sa voiture, perdu dans ses pensés. Ce type aurait très bien pu tuer Lucius Malfoy. Il était calme, maître de lui et il était un as en informatique. Il avait bien pu débrancher le système d'alarme ni vu ni connu et battre Lucius Malfoy à mort alors que celui-ci était encore ivre de sommeil. Mais, il n'y avait pas de mobile. Sa réaction avait été celle d'une personne ordinaire qui regardait une histoire de crime. Il n'avait pas caché ses émotions comme Drago Malfoy ou Lavande Brown. Il n'avait pas ressenti de jubilation comme Gregory Goyle. Il n'avait pas été parfaitement indifférent comme Blaise Zabini et il n'avait pas ressentit de tristesse comme Pansy Parkinson. Non… il avait seulement réagit comme une personne qui n'avait aucun rapport avec cette histoire. Il était soit un excellent acteur ou bien c'était réellement ce qu'il ressentait.

-Ce type m'a fait peur. Déclara soudainement Ron.

-Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant.

-Mais son petit sourire en coin… et puis, il a réussi à pénétrer dans un système informatique protégé… Il était bien trop bizarre. Le seul moyen qu'il soit notre meurtrier c'est si on lui trouve un mobile… sinon, aussi dérangé qu'il soit, il n'a pas commis de meurtre.

-Ouais…

Harry se gara alors devant la maison de Luna Lovegood et poussa un soupir soulagé. Après celle-ci, il ne restait que 2 autres enfants à rencontrer. Il pourrait ensuite s'asseoir tranquillement et faire des recherches approfondies sur le passé de chacun de ses enfants. Il pourrait évaluer… juger… et parler avec Pavarti Patil, la meilleure profileuse de la Police de leur bonne vieille ville. Elle ne serait peut-être pas capable de lui donner énormément d'élément intéressant à se mettre sous la dent… Mais, au moins elle lui permettrait d'avoir une piste. Était-ce un moment de colère ? Ou bien un moment fermement planifié… depuis peut-être des années d'ailleurs. Lui et Ron sortirent alors de leur voiture et Harry cogna à la porte du joli appartement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement en tombant nez à nez avec les yeux globuleux de Luna Lovegood. Ses cheveux blonds et sales étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval alors que ses yeux bleus clignotaient lentement en passant de lui à Ron.

-Etrange… je n'avais pas vu de visite dans ma tasse de thé.

Hein ? Il se souvint brusquement que Luna Lovegood se targuait d'être une voyante. Et bien cette job étrange semblait bien payée s'il devait en juger par l'appartement. Elle leur fit signe alors de rentrer et Harry ne put que grimacer légèrement en voyant qu'elle ne leur demandait même pas leur identité. Ne savait-elle pas qu'ils auraient très bien pu être des violeurs ou des tueurs en série ? Comment pouvait-elle donc ouvrir sa maison à de parfaits inconnus ? Il rentra alors et fut attaqué par les hurlements perçants de deux perroquets.

-Police ! Police !

-Ah… ils sont de la police… merci de me le dire Coquecigrue.

Cette fille était complètement barjot. Et Harry remarqua soudainement qu'elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis. Ce n'était pas possible… comme quelqu'un pouvait-il porter des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis ? Il ne devait pas juger. Il n'était pas là pour juger qui que ce soit. Il était là pour faire son travail et annoncer à cette folle la mort de Lucius Malfoy… et voir si elle pouvait être celle qui l'avait tué. Elle les entraîna jusqu'à son salon et leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur un canapé qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur celui-ci, il se sentit presque aspiré. Seigneur tout puissant !

-Comment puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix aérienne.

Harry s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'un chat, auquel il manquait une patte, sauta brutalement sur lui, le faisant violemment sursauter. Et ce chat osait le fixer de ses yeux jaunes. Il ne pouvait pas brusquement le pousser… après tout, il n'avait que trois pattes. La société pour la protection des animaux le brûlerait vif s'il osait jeter ce chat loin de lui. Merde qu'il détestait les chats.

-Madame Lovegood. Déclara soudainement Ron, sentant qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Nous sommes ici pour vous annoncer que votre père, Lucius Malfoy, a été assassiné aujourd'hui.

Les yeux bleus devinrent, si c'était possible, encore plus globuleux avant que sa lèvre inférieure ne se mette à trembler. Puis, elle déglutit avec peine avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

-Assassiner… je vois. Chuchota-t-elle. Il n'était pas mon père vous savez. J'ai un père. Un très bon père, aimant et généreux… mais, j'avais un lien avec cet homme… Il faisait parti de ma chaire alors…

Elle essuya vivement ses larmes.

-Ma mère est tombée amoureuse de lui mais lui ne voulait pas faire sa vie avec elle. C'était un triste évènement mais… croyez-vous en la destinée ?

Voyant que ni lui ni Ron ne répondait, elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

-La destinée de ma mère était de se faire briser le cœur par Lucius Malfoy afin de partir dans un bar se saouler et rencontrer mon véritable Papa. Il était une étape obligatoire dans sa vie. Une étape douloureuse et amère… mais, une étape. Sans lui je ne serais pas là. Sans lui, qui sait si ma mère et mon père se serait rencontré… Il ne méritait pas de se faire assassiner… qui lui a fait une chose pareille ?

En croisant son regard implorant, Harry ne put que la regarder fixement.

-Nous cherchons, Mademoiselle Lovegood… et nous trouverons.

-Très bien. Je chercherais dans mes cartes et dans ma boule de cristal pour voir si je remarque le moindre indice.

Harry doutait fort qu'une boule de cristal puisse les aider à trouver le meurtrier de Lucius Malfoy… Mais, il pouvait parier un mois de son salaire que cette jeune fille n'était pas la meurtrière. Elle ne le détestait pas et ne l'aimait pas. Il était une part d'elle sans être une part essentiel. Elle avait été élevé dans une famille heureuse et n'avait nullement eut besoin de l'amour de Lucius Malfoy pour être épanouie. Et elle était complètement barjot… Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'appartement de la blonde, Ron l'arrêta soudainement.

-Il en reste 2. Expliqua-t-il.

-Je suis ravi de savoir que tu sais compter.

-Ce n'est pas elle.

-Tu es une véritable lumière aujourd'hui.

-Cette histoire sens mauvais.

-Est-ce que tu aurais oublié de prendre ton bain ?

Le rouquin lui assena alors un coup sur le bras, le faisant ricaner. Il leur restait deux enfants à interroger… et il espérait sincèrement que l'un des deux avait une joli pancarte où était écrit « Je suis le meurtrier ah ! ». Mais, étrangement, il en doutait fort…

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 6**

En déparquant devant la petite maison de Neville Londubat, Harry dut se forcer à afficher un air nonchalant. Il était allé à l'école avec Neville. Certes, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais, au moins, Neville avait été une des seules personnes à ne pas avoir peur de le regarder dans les yeux. Et maintenant voilà qu'il allait devoir suspecter le mari de la petite sœur de son partenaire et meilleur ami. Lucius Malfoy lui promettait de nombreux maux de tête. Ron sonna à la porte et Harry vit aussitôt celle-ci s'ouvrir sur une tornade rousse. Ginny Weasley le fixait de ses yeux bleus pétillants. En les voyants, un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage empli de tâches de rousseur et elle sauta dans les bras de son grand frère.

-Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Où est Neville ? Se contenta de demander le roux.

-Il a travaillé toute la nuit sur son nouveau roman… tu sais comment il est. Lorsqu'il travaille personne ne le dérange ! Plaisanta-t-elle avec bon entrain.

Merde… Harry commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de toutes ces coïncidences. Aucun des enfants de Lucius Malfoy n'avait d'alibi. Même ceux avec une famille était seul à ce moment là. Impossible que le coupable ait pu planifier tout cela. De toute évidence, il avait à faire à quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent et, encore pire, de très chanceux. Bon… cela n'était pas un problème. Lui aussi avait toujours été chanceux. Et il n'avait jamais manqué un coupable. Après tout, ils laissaient toujours des traces derrière eux qu'ils le veulent ou non.

-Nous devons lui parler, Ginny. Annonça Ron.

La jeune femme devina aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de sérieux puisqu'elle hocha vivement la tête et leurs fit signe de partir vers le salon. Harry connaissait cette maison. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait une adorable fillette de 2 ans qui dormait en haut… une fillette qui ne demandait rien au monde… Il espérait que Neville était assez intelligent pour ne pas tout détruire sous un coup de tête. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son partenaire et vit que celui-ci affichait une mine austère. Pourtant, Ron était certainement le plus joyeux d'eux deux. Merde… Il vit Neville apparaître, la mine hirsute. Il se laissa choir sur le canapé en face d'eux tout en leur jetant un regard perçant.

-En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Messieurs ? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix faible.

Neville avait toujours été un homme effacé. Il ne donnait pas une impression de danger comme Gregory Goyle. Non, il semblait l'exemple même de l'insignifiance faite homme. Il avait un visage dont on ne se souvenait pas. Une aura qui disait qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Et pourtant il était l'un des auteurs de romans policiers les mieux payés d'Angleterre. Il pouvait se faufiler dans la tête d'un meurtrier… expliqué ses motifs et ses motivations… est-ce que cela était suffisant pour le transformer en un tueur ? Harry n'en savait absolument rien.

-Neville, nous sommes ici pour t'annoncer que ton père, Lucius Malfoy, a été assassiné ce matin.

Les yeux bruns de Neville se rétrécirent dangereusement avant qu'il ne passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Puis, il se mit à observer le plafond, cherchant visiblement comme réagir. Une larme silencieuse tomba alors sur sa joue et il laissa échapper un rire amer.

-Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse l'appeler « Père » mais, merde alors.

-Une deuxième larme coula et il secoua la tête avec ébahissement.

-Assassiner tu dis ? Répéta-t-il. Je suppose que je suis sur la liste des suspects. Bon soyons clair immédiatement. Si j'avais prévu de tuer qui que ce soit, premièrement j'aurais été assassiné le crétin que ma mère a épousé et qui a tout fait pour faire de ma vie un enfer. Deuxièmement, il vous aurait fallut des jours pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un assassinat.

-Pourquoi des jours ? Demanda Harry.

-J'aurais bousillé sa voiture. Fais croire à un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. Je ne sais pas moi. Ce n'est pas l'imagination qui me manque. Troisièmement, je me serais assuré d'avoir un alibi en béton. Là, je peux seulement vous dire que j'étais dans mon bureau toute la nuit à me battre pour essayer d'écrire plus d'une ligne de ce maudit livre.

Ses doigts dansaient nerveusement sur sa jambe alors qu'Harry pouvait clairement voir qu'une troisième larme menaçait de couler de nouveau.

-Mon géniteur était un homme complexe et étrange. Commença Neville. Je ne sais s'il nous aimait à sa manière ou s'il nous considérait comme sa responsabilité… tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il surveillait chacun de nos mouvements et que dès que l'un d'entre nous allait sur une mauvaise pente, il faisait son apparition.

-Il est apparu pour toi ?

-Ouais… Lorsque j'avais 11 ans et que je commençais à faire des tentatives de suicide. Je sais c'est bizarre pour un enfant de faire de telles choses mais, c'est la vie. Mon beau-père me faisait me sentir insignifiant, ma mère se contentait de me regarder avec pitié et mes camarades de classe se moquaient de moi. Alors oui… je voulais mourir. Et puis, il est apparu. Il m'a fait voir des psychologues, des psychiatres… on m'a diagnostiqué et aidé et tout ça c'est grâce à lui. Dès que je suis allé mieux, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Neville chercha alors dans ses poches et en sortit une cigarette.

-Je ne lui aurais pas fait de mal, Ron… Harry. Je ne l'aurais pas touché. Il est le seul qui m'est donné un minimum d'attention.

()

-Ce type est trop étrange. Déclara Ron en montant dans la voiture. Et, je commence vraiment en avoir marre de cette voiture.

-De un, tu connais Neville depuis longtemps et c'est maintenant que tu le trouves étrange ? De deux, il ne nous reste que Vincent Crabbe après on peut partir dans le royaume de la recherche et des hypothèses.

-Hip, hip, hip, hourra. Siffla le roux. Et ce n'est pas Neville qui est étrange. C'est Lucius Malfoy. Bien que je dois admettre être soulagé de pouvoir rayer Neville de la liste des suspects dès maintenant.

-Pourquoi ? Il aurait pu avoir un mobile et il avait définitivement l'opportunité.

-Il n'y a pas de mobile et comme je le disais, il est barjot ce Lucius Malfoy. Il abandonne ses enfants et refuse de leurs donner son nom. Il refile un paquet de frics aux mères porteuses, se volatilise dans la nature mais réapparait dès que l'enfant a un pépin. Trop bizarre.

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ce que disait Ron. Il ne comprenait pas ce type. Il abandonnait sans abandonner. Il aimait sans aimer. Il ne le comprenait pas. Et probablement qu'il ne le comprendrait jamais. Mais, ce n'était pas ça l'important. Ce qui comptait était de comprendre son assassin. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à commettre ce meurtre ? À patiemment attendre son heure avant de frapper fort. Comment avait-il pu rentrer dans cette maison ? Avait-il rendez-vous avec Lucius Malfoy ? Pourquoi est-ce que le patriarche ne s'était pas défendu ? Son meurtrier lui avait réduit le visage en bouillit. La haine et la colère. Il avait pu rentrer chez Lucius Malfoy avec, de toute évidence, l'accord de celui-ci. Jamais, il n'aurait laissé rentrer une personne folle de rage. Alors il savait se maîtriser. Façade de marbre ou sourire plaisant ? Conversation ou bien droit au but ? Lui avait-il expliqué pourquoi il le tuait ? Avait-il rit ? Peut-être avait-il pleuré ? Il devait retourner sur les lieux du crime. Et il avait besoin de l'autopsie pour savoir exactement comment Lucius Malfoy avait été tué. Il se gara alors devant la maison Vincent Crabbe et sortit calmement de la voiture. Ressemblerait-il à Drago Malfoy ou bien à Gregory Goyle ? Après tout, il était un boxeur qui avait souvent été arrêté pour coups et blessures. Il sonna à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un ouvre.

-Personne n'ouvre. Fit remarquer Ron.

-Merci pour la fine observation Partenaire.

Mais, lui aussi pouvait sentir une crispation dans son corps. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net. Une étrange intuition.

-Est-ce qu'il a quelqu'un ? Hurla-t-il.

Personne ne répondit. Il ouvrit alors la porte grâce à son passe-partout. C'était une immense maison. Grande même pour un homme seul. Mais, de toute évidence, les enfants de Lucius Malfoy aimaient l'espace comme l'avait fait remarquer Drago Malfoy. Dès qu'il franchit la porte, il sentit aussitôt une odeur facilement reconnaissable.

-Du sang. Murmura le roux.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit son arme alors que son partenaire en faisait de même. Plus ils avançaient dans la maison, plus l'odeur devenait forte, presqu'insupportable. Il pénétra alors dans la cuisine et fut saisit par la scène. Vincent Crabbe se trouvait allongé sur le sol, le corps lacéré de coup de couteau alors qu'une tasse de café refroidissait sur le comptoir accompagné d'une assiette de pancake. Son gigantesque corps était posé en forme de croix et ses yeux étaient ouverts dans la mort.

-Mort suspecte au 432 rue John. Annonça Ron au téléphone. Multiples coup de couteau, appeler la morgue.

Il raccrocha alors et se pencha à son tour vers le corps couvert de sang. Cette fois-ci, le visage avait été épargné. Peut-être parce que ce visage n'avait rien de séduisant et dont il n'y avait rien à lui envié… ou bien parce que le meurtrier le détestait moins. Par contre, cette théorie pouvait être contrecarrée par les nombreux coups de couteau.

-Il a continué à le poignarder même après sa mort.

-Ouais…

-Le sang est encore chaud. On l'a raté de combien de temps ? Interrogea son partenaire.

-De trop de temps.

Il pouvait comprendre le meurtre de Lucius Malfoy. Un enfant bafoué et renié… un enfant en colère qui voulait se venger de celui qui l'avait mis dans la misère. Mais, Vincent Crabbe… quel était le rapport avec lui ?

_-Le sang appelle le sang._

_Le sang appelle la trahison. _

_Le sang appelle l'or_

_Le sang appelle la vengeance._

_-Ouais… le salaud… Je vais quand même devoir aller à l'enterrement et me pomponner pour ensuite recevoir ma part d'héritage._

Son regard croisa le regard de Ron qui hocha silencieusement la tête. Le sang appelle l'or. Si Lucius Malfoy était le genre de père à s'assurer de l'avenir financier de ses enfants… Il leurs donnerait forcément une part de l'héritage. Alors, un de ses enfants le voulait pour lui tout seul. Après tout il le méritait. C'était lui le véritable enfant. C'était lui celui qui avait le plus souffert. Il avait éliminé le père par vengeance. Et maintenant, il éliminait les autres enfants pour l'argent ? Ou peut-être allait-il trop loin. Peut-être que Vincent Crabbe n'avait pas été tué par le même meurtrier. Peut-être il y avait-il quelqu'un dans ce monde qui détestait assez cet homme pour lui infliger une dizaine de coup de couteau. Mais, son instinct lui hurlait qu'il s'agissait du même meurtrier. La même personne rejeter et dégoûter qui voulait que quelqu'un paye. Qu'ils payent tous. Mais pourquoi lui avoir donné autant de coup de couteau ? Pourquoi continuer à le frapper même dans sa mort si ce n'était que pour l'appât du gain ? Pourquoi lui faire ça si on ne le détestait pas ? Il entendit les gyrophares de la police et se releva. Son regard resta dans le vague durant toute l'opération. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'on emmena le corps au loin qu'il retomba sur Terre.

-Tu avais raison Ron.

-Hum ?

-Cette histoire sent mauvais.

Aucun d'eux ne firent la moindre plaisanterie et se contentèrent de retourner dans leur voiture. Une longue journée les attendait… Il allait devoir visiter l'ex-femme de Vincent Crabbe ainsi que sa fille pour ensuite passer la journée à fouiller dans les dossiers des enfants encore vivants. Il en avait déjà mal à la tête.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message important de l'auteur** : Alors, j'ai pris une nouvelle résolution grâce au forum FIC qui se trouve sur . Selon ce forum, que les lecteurs envoient des reviews est très important mais, il faut aussi que l'auteur réponde aux reviews ! Je le faisais auparavant mais, j'ai arrêté. Mais, maintenant je recommence ! Alors, tout ça pour dire que je répondrais à toutes mes reviews à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Les revieweurs qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction doivent me laisser leurs adresses e-mails ! Merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 7**

Harry se sentait toujours vide après avoir annoncé à des proches la mort de quelqu'un qui leur avait été cher. Même si Vincent Crabbe avait quitté sa femme, celle-ci n'avait pu empêcher de lourdes larmes de couler de ses yeux alors qu'elle tenait fermement sa fille de dix ans contre son cœur. Non… Il détestait toujours voir ce spectacle. Mais, maintenant, il n'avait plus le temps de penser aux larmes de la jeune veuve. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de trouver des liens… un sens à tout cela… Pourquoi tuer Vincent Crabbe ? Était-ce vraiment le même meurtrier ? S'il s'agissait du même meurtrier… s'attaquerait-il aux autres enfants ? S'arrêterait-il en si bon chemin ? Mais, pourquoi éliminer Vincent Crabbe en premier ? Il devait y avoir une raison. Est-ce que le boxeur avait été mis au courant de quelque chose ? Une minute… il ne pouvait pas uniquement se concentrer sur cette piste.

Il devait aussi envisager que Vincent Crabbe avait été tué par quelqu'un d'autre. Un ami jaloux. Un adversaire bafoué. Une femme trompée. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités qu'il ne pouvait négliger. Mais, bon sang ! Chaque fibre de son corps lui hurlait que c'était le même meurtrier. Mais, qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Il les avait tous interrogés. Est-ce que voulait dire qu'ils étaient partis tranquillement exécuté Crabbe avant ou après qu'il soit passé ? Impossible… Ou bien très possible. Si c'était la vérité, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient à faire à un dangereux psychopathe qui ne ressentait aucune peur à se faire prendre. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait toujours été chanceux ou bien était-ce de l'insouciance ? À moins que ce ne soit que de l'arrogance. Si c'était de l'arrogance, il était mal barré. Presque chaque rejeton de Lucius Malfoy débordait d'arrogance. Il pouvait se souvenir du regard hautain de Lavande Brown ou encore du sourire en coin de Théodore Nott. Ils avaient tous des raisons d'être arrogants et d'être sures d'eux. Ils avaient tous aucun alibi et tous un mobile.

-Ron.

Son partenaire leva la tête de son ordinateur portable pour lui jeter un regard irrité. Il allait devoir se séparer les tâches. Il fallait qu'ils fouillent dans chaque dossier de tous les enfants de Lucius Malfoy. Un d'eux allait devoir aller voir Pavarti Patil afin d'établir un profil. L'autre allait devoir fouiller dans les relations de Vincent Crabbe pouvoir qui voudrait bien le voir mort. Et il faudrait aussi passé à la morgue afin de voir de quoi exactement ils étaient morts.

-Va voir les anciennes relations de Vincent Crabbe. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-Il faut qu'on se sépare la liste des enfants. Qui prend qui ?

-Je prends Lavande Brown, Drago Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson et Severus Rogue.

-Je me charge donc de Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Grégory Goyle et Neville Londubat…

Les deux hochèrent la tête avant qu'un sourire goguenard ne fasse son apparition sur le visage criblé de tâches de rousseur.

-Alors, tu as pris ton coup de foudre ? Chantonna son partenaire.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te retire _ton _coup de foudre ? Répliqua froidement Harry.

Le rouquin laissa échapper un éclat de rire avant de reprendre une mine sérieuse.

-Si c'est le même meurtrier… Commença-t-il. Il faut qu'on protège les autres enfants.

-Nous n'avons aucune preuve. Le Commandant risquerait de nous rire au nez si on lui dit qu'on a besoin de plus de policiers pour garder chacun de ses neuf enfants.

-Ouais… à moi de prouver que personne ne l'a fait.

Les deux se séparèrent alors et Harry décida d'aller directement voir Pavarti Patil. Certes, la jeune Indienne parlait beaucoup trop pour ses pauvres oreilles. Mais, elle était la meilleure profileuse de leur unité alors il allait devoir se résigner… enfin, s'il réussissait à éviter le cerbère qui lui servait de secrétaire.

-Mademoiselle Patil est occupée. Siffla glacialement la vieille dame.

-Oui, nous le sommes tous. Maintenant, dites-lui que je suis ici et qu'elle a intérêt à avoir commencé mon profil.

Les yeux bleus le foudroyèrent sans ménagement avant qu'elle ne compose le numéro de la profileuse. Harry avait appris à se résigner avec elle. D'ailleurs, la vieille femme s'amusait à faire peur à tous les policiers de leur base. Il était prêt à parier un mois de son misérable salaire que son plus grand plaisir était de faire peur à ses nombreux petits-enfants.

-Elle vous attend Lieutenant Potter. Soyez bref.

-C'est elle qui doit être brève et non moi.

Les deux s'affrontèrent farouchement du regard puis Harry poussa la lourde porte en bois. Patil l'attendait assis sur une chaise qui semblait beaucoup plus confortable que la sienne. Ses yeux marrons se posèrent sur lui et elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant elle.

-Bonjour Harry. Salua-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

-Bonjour, Patil. Mon profil.

-Tu n'as jamais été du genre à faire la conversation. Soupira la jeune fille.

Elle sortit alors une feuille de son pupitre et le mit devant elle.

-Nous avons à faire à un être profondément calme et consciencieux. Expliqua-t-elle d'emblée. As-tu déjà reçu les résultats de la morgue ?

-J'y allais. Répondit-il. J'ai été occupé ce matin.

-Oui… dix enfants… ce type n'a pas chômé. En tout cas, d'après les résultats, avant de mourir Lucius Malfoy avait reçu un sédatif. Pas assez puissant pour l'assommer, mais assez puissant pour le rendre faible et inoffensif. Donc, facile à tuer. Le meurtrier tenait à se qu'il ressente de la douleur… afin qu'il comprenne un peu mieux sa douleur. Il l'a troué de coup de couteau et lui a, ensuite, défoncé le visage à l'aide d'un objet solide. Il y a une incohérence à ce niveau.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le couteau est une arme facile à manipuler. Le meurtrier l'a drogué pour qu'il n'offre pas de résistance et, ensuite, il l'a poignardé à l'aide d'un objet tranchant et donc facile à utiliser. Il n'est pas fort physiquement. Cela ne le dérange pas, il peut se servir de d'autres moyens pour montrer sa force. Mais, les coups avec un objet solide… cela de la force brute… C'est très étrange, je dois l'admettre.

Les sourcils d'Harry frémirent alors. Une force brute ? Un boxeur possédait de la force brute. Bien évidemment, c'était son métier. Le visage de Crabbe était en parfait état. Il y avait juste des coups de couteau. Si le meurtrier de Crabbe était le même que celui de Lucius Malfoy… pourquoi prendre le risque de l'exécuter avant leur arrivé ? C'était bête et stupide… Mais, il ne fallait pas que Crabbe parle… Il devait l'éliminer avant qu'il n'ouvre sa grande trappe et balance tout aux flics.

-Comment est-il ? Demanda Harry. En arrivant chez Lucius Malfoy. Pendant qu'il le tue. Après qu'il le tue.

-Avant d'arriver, il est tout à fait charmant. Il a l'air inoffensif, ce qui explique pourquoi Lucius Malfoy l'a laissé s'approcher assez près pour lui administré le sédatif. Il lui parle calmement, gentiment. Et puis, pouf. Il lui donne le sédatif. Ensuite, il prend son long couteau et il regarde… il se délecte de le voir à ses pieds et impuissant. Il est encore calme à ce moment-là… il lui donne un coup de couteau au cœur, ce qui le tue aussitôt, puis il sent le pouvoir entre ses mains… Les souvenirs l'assaillent. L'humiliation, la haine, la colère, la déception… tout lui revient en tête et il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Il relâche son couteau… la rage est finie. Il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter avant que la rage ne soit finie… Je ne peux pas l'imaginer prenant un objet et commençant à le frapper. Il a déjà épuisé sa rage. Après, c'est fini. Il se change dans la toilette et il ressort comme si de rien n'était. Il a accompli ce qu'il devait accomplir.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva.

-Merci d'avoir fait ce profil aussi vite.

-Si tu as d'autres éléments concernant cette enquête, envoie-les-moi.

-Pourquoi cette enquête t'intéresse-t-elle ?

-Je suis amie avec Lavande Brown. Bien évidemment. Rajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Je ne lui fournirais aucun indice. Mais, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu la garde dans ton collimateur trop longtemps.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'elle est coupable ?

-Pas du tout. Elle n'est pas assez froide et calculatrice. Elle essaye de l'être, mais elle ne l'est pas.

()

Harry partit alors à pieds jusqu'à la morgue. Une forme commençait à se dessiner devant lui… un mobile… peut-être que les autres enfants n'étaient pas en danger pour l'instant. Il ignorait encore pourquoi le meurtrier avait eu l'idée d'emmener Vincent Crabbe avec lui… Il avait maintenant cette conviction. Le meurtrier avait tué Vincent Crabbe pour ne pas que celui-ci le dénonce. Avait-il pris peur ? Non, probablement que non. Il était bien trop sur de lui. Il était rentré dans la maison de celui-ci… lui avait parlé de lui et de Ron… Oui, il était convaincu que le meurtrier les avait vus avant d'aller chez Vincent Crabbe. Et puis, il lui avait administré le sédatif. Il l'avait alors poignardé avec rage. Pourquoi de la rage envers Crabbe ? Il n'était qu'un pion après tout. Puis, après la rage, il s'était relevé, était parti se changer et était parti. Il ne l'avait pas manqué de beaucoup de temps… une heure maximum… Après tout, Crabbe habitait dans un coin reculé de la ville… peut-être connaissait-il un raccourci ? Il rentra alors dans la morgue et marcha directement vers le docteur Raspoutine comme l'appelait Ron. Bon, c'est vrai nom était en fait Edouardo Megullini. Mais, il était vrai qu'il avait l'air d'un sacré fou avec ses cheveux hirsutes et ses grands yeux noirs qui semblaient regardé partout à la fois.

-Dehors, morveux ! Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

-J'ai besoin d'information sur mes cadavres. Répliqua Harry. Mon cas est prioritaire.

-Vous les policiers vous pensez toujours que vos cas sont prioritaires. Et bien, je n'ai pas le temps bon sang !

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces conneries. Il avait deux cadavres à la morgue et un meurtrier arrogant et chanceux dans la nature. Bien que l'hypothèse qu'il avait formulée réussissait à prouver que le meurtrier n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre aux autres enfants… Il ne pouvait perdre du temps.

-Une bouteille de porto ça vous dirait ?

Les yeux noirs se fixèrent brusquement sur lui avant qu'un sourire affichant des dents jaunes ne fit son apparition.

-Tu apportes toujours de la bonne qualité Potter.

-Ouais… Maintenant, parlons de mes cadavres.

-Ils sont morts, voilà ce que je peux te dire.

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard ennuyé alors qu'Edouardo riait tout seul de sa blague morbide.

-Les deux ont été drogués avec un sédatif moyen qui les faisait se sentir étourdi. Le meurtrier n'a pas perdu de temps et les a tués en un seul coup. Tous les autres coups de couteau ont été administrés après la mort. Le premier cadavre, celui qui n'a presque plus de visage, a reçu 53 coups alors que le deuxième en a reçu 32. Par contre, c'est étrange…

Le vieux docteur se pencha alors sur le cadavre d'une jeune fille de 10 et lui toucha légèrement les cheveux.

-C'est toujours horrible de voir des mômes ici. Fit-il remarquer. Ouais, ce qui est étrange c'est la force.

-Quoi ?

-Le visage du premier… les coups étaient vraiment forts pour réussir à lui défoncer la tronche de cette manière. Mais, les coups de couteau… avec une telle force brute… les coups auraient fait plus de dégâts… il aurait déchiré plus de chose, tu vois. C'est bizarre.

-Ouais… c'est bizarre.

Harry lui fit alors un vague signe de tête et lui promis d'amener son bouteille de porto le plus vite possible. Vincent Crabbe avait aidé son meurtrier, il n'en avait aucun doute. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il découvre qui avait bien pu connaître le boxeur. Il sortit alors son cellulaire et composa le numéro de Ron.

-Allo ? Répondit le roux.

-Vincent Crabbe a aidé Lucius Malfoy à être tué et le meurtrier est allé lui fermer la bouche à jamais. Il faut qu'on découvre si un ou plusieurs de ses enfants connaissaient Vincent Crabbe.

-Compris. Je commence ma part de la liste.

-A plus tard.

Le brun était à peu près sur qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette semaine… Merde.

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 8**

Harry ne savait pas exactement pour quelle raison la première personne qu'il avait décidé de rencontrer était Drago Angelus Malfoy. Certes, le blond était superbe, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire d'une manière aussi ridicule. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait un suspect attirant et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Il était un homme fait de chair et de sang, il était donc normal que ses yeux fonctionnent en parfait état et qu'il se trouve être attiré par des suspects et même les meurtriers. Il se força à remettre ses pensées sur le bon sujet, ce qui voulait dire les meurtres de Lucius Malfoy et de Vincent Crabbe. Le meurtrier était arrogant, sur de lui, pas très fort physiquement et savait afficher une façade agréable ou impassible afin que la victime ne se sente pas menacer. Dommage que cette description décrive le trois quart des enfants de Lucius Malfoy. Il cogna alors à la porte du blond héritier qui s'empressa d'ouvrir. Harry s'obligea vivement à ne pas laisser son regarder vagabonder plus que la bienséance ne lui permettait. Mais, bon sang ! Quelle idée Drago Malfoy avait-il bien pu avoir pour ouvrir dans une telle tenue ? Il ne portait qu'un short noir et court et son t-shirt moulant ne laissait absolument rien à l'imagination. Il devait se concentrer. Il envoya alors un sourire accueillant au jeune blond qui se contenta de lui lancer un regard impassible.

-Lieutenant. Accueillit-il.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy. Désolé de vous déranger de nouveau… Pourrait-on parler ?

Une étrange lueur passa brièvement dans les yeux gris avant qu'il n'hocha lentement la tête et parte vers le salon. Harry se sermonna vivement lorsque son regard se trouva, aussitôt, scotcher au fessier rebondi de l'héritier des Malfoy. Il n'était pas venu ici pour regarder les fesses de qui que ce soit. Il était ici pour résoudre une enquête. Et il pouvait parier tout l'or du monde que Ron se serait moqué de lui pendant un mois s'il devait le voir dans une telle position. Et bien, que Ron aille se faire foutre. Contrairement à la plupart des hommes, il pouvait penser avec ces deux têtes en même temps. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle on l'appelait le surdoué. Il ne fallait pas oublier sa nature suspicieuse bien évidemment… Il s'assit alors confortablement dans le fauteuil que le blond lui proposa galamment.

-Désolé pour ma tenue. Expliqua-t-il. J'étais entrain de faire mes exercices de yoga. Cela m'aide à me détendre.

Harry se refusait catégoriquement à l'imaginer se tortillant dans plusieurs positions. Même lui avait ses limites.

-Je comprends parfaitement que vous deviez vous détendre Monsieur Malfoy. Approuva-t-il. Vous venez d'éprouver un choc terrible.

-En effet. Désolé Lieutenant, mais j'aimerais comprendre la raison de votre visite. Avez-vous de nouvelles informations concernant le meurtrier de mon père ?

-L'enquête continue, Monsieur Malfoy. Répondit Harry. Je peux seulement vous dire que la police suit toutes les pistes.

-Pour faire court, vous n'avez aucun indice pour le moment.

Un sourire amusé se forma alors sur les lèvres d'Harry avant qu'il n'hausse les épaules. Il avait l'impression de jouer au poker. Et il était prêt à parier que Malfoy bluffait. Ce petit blond cachait quelque chose. Son regard était trop glacé. Son image trop parfaite. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

-Alors, pourriez-vous m'expliquer quel genre de père Lucius Malfoy était ? D'après vos réactions, je me suis fait une petite idée… mais, j'aimerais que vous me confirmiez mon hypothèse.

-D'après mes réactions ?

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent légèrement avant que le beau visage ne redevienne de marbre. Rien ne semblait l'ébranler. Harry pouvait facilement le voir conversant poliment avec son père même s'il bouillonnait de rage. La question était : Est-ce que Drago Malfoy haïssait son père au point de le tuer ?

-Oui… alors, ayez l'obligeance de confirmer ou d'infirmer mon intuition.

Les yeux gris s'accrochèrent alors au siens, semblant le jauger pendant plusieurs secondes. Harry essaya du mieux qu'il put d'avoir l'air aussi calme que possible. Il avait de ses yeux… Le brun n'avait jamais vu une teinte aussi lumineuse pour des yeux gris… Il n'était pas comme Severus qui avaient des yeux aussi vibrants qu'un orage en furie… non, ils semblaient presqu'argentés. Il devait faire bien attention avant de se faire complètement aspirer par ce regard.

-Mon père m'a pris à sa charge parce que ma mère est morte. Sinon, j'aurais eu le droit au même traitement que ces autres enfants.

Exactement ce que Gregory Goyle avait dit. Avec beaucoup de rancœur d'ailleurs… Tous les autres enfants avaient eu le droit à leur mère… que celle-ci soit bonne ou non, ils l'avaient connu… respirer son odeur… compter ses sourires… Oui, ils l'avaient connu. Comment est-ce que Drago Malfoy avait pris cette réalité ? Avait-il éprouvé de la jalousie ? Avait-il plus attendu de Lucius Malfoy que les autres enfants ?

-Mon père était un homme… assez indifférent. Selon lui, tant que nous nous débrouillons dans notre vie, il n'a pas à intervenir. Par contre, si quelque chose de terrible se passe autour de nous, il intervient. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu puisque j'étais un enfant assez calme.

Pas d'attention de sa mère puisqu'elle était morte… Pas d'attention de son père bien que celui-ci soit bien vivant. Il portait son nom. Il portait son sang, et pourtant il n'avait le droit à aucun amour. Il n'avait le droit qu'à l'aide si absolument nécessaire. Mais, pour un homme comme Lucius Malfoy, l'amour n'était pas quelque chose d'essentiel. Comment un enfant grandissait-il dans cet environnement ? Que ressentait-il ?

-Le détestiez-vous parce qu'il ne vous donnait pas d'attention ? Interrogea Harry.

-C'était mon père.

Cela ne répondait pas à sa question. Mais, Harry pouvait clairement voir que les yeux gris se refusaient à répondre davantage. Il était si calme… il était incapable de deviner s'il avait de la peine ou non… s'il avait de la colère ou non… était-il un homme violent ou la violence le répugnait-elle ?

-Vous n'avez jamais fait une seule bêtise qui aurait attiré son attention ?

Les lèvres fines frémirent légèrement et Harry n'aurait su dire s'il s'apprêtait à sourire ou à faire la grimace. Mais, ce frémissement d'émotion lui donna aussitôt l'envie folle de voir ses lèvres bouger pour autre chose que de parler.

-Je suis sorti avec un mauvais garçon comme on les appelle. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Votre père n'acceptait pas que vous soyez homosexuel ou il n'acceptait pas que vous sortiez avec quelqu'un en bas de votre statue dirons-nous.

-Il n'a pas vraiment réagi. Il s'est contenté de m'envoyer une boîte de condoms ainsi qu'un instructeur qui m'expliquait les dangers de la sexualité non protégé. Je n'ai plus essayé de causer des ennuis après ça.

Il avait donc essayé d'avoir l'attention de son père d'une quelconque manière. Et son père avait refusé de la lui donner. Il le voyait jour après jour… année après année… et celui-ci refusait de le regarder. Il refusait d'être proche de lui. Même s'il essayait par tous les moyens de se rapprocher… d'établir un lien. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

-Vous vouliez son attention de toute évidence. Remarqua-t-il. Et quand vous ne l'avez pas eu, comment avez-vous réagi ?

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent de nouveau alors que Drago Malfoy lui jetait un regard noir. Harry était partagé entre un sincère ébahissement à voir une réaction sur ce visage si impassible ou à se recroqueviller sur lui-même face à tant de venin. Ouais… il comprenait enfin l'expression « Un regard qui tue ».

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut être utile à votre enquête, Lieutenant. Siffla-t-il.

-Tout peut être utile à mon enquête, Monsieur Malfoy. Répondit-il aimablement. Votre père aurait-il des ennemis ?

-Comme tout homme d'affaire qui se respecte. Mais, personne ne le détestait véritablement dans le monde des affaires, il me semble…

Était-ce lui ou le blond avait bien fait attention à préciser « dans le monde des affaires ». Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était au courant de d'autres personnes qui détestaient son père ?

-Et dans la vie courante ? Persista-t-il. Il y avait-il des personnes qui détestaient votre père ?

Les lèvres fines de Malfoy se tordirent vaguement en une grimace avant que ses poings ne se crispent.

-Il y a un an de cela je suis allé à Prague. L'une de mes connaissance voulait aller voir un match de boxe et j'y ai rencontré Vincent Crabbe, il est l'un des fils de mon père.

Drago Malfoy venait-il sérieusement de lui offrir, sur un plateau d'argent, son lien avec Crabbe ? Une telle innocence ne pouvait que signifier qu'il n'était nullement coupable du meurtre de son père. Sauf si l'on rajoutait que le meurtrier était quelqu'un d'extrêmement arrogant et qui n'avait pas peur de prendre des risques. Si Malfoy était le meurtrier, le fait de lui dévoiler une telle information ne faisait que mettre du piquant dans cette histoire.

-Ma connaissance voulait lui demander un autographe alors nous sommes allés le rencontrer… Il a montré… son extrême rancune envers mon père par des mots déplacés et vulgaires. Mais, je ne pense pas que cet homme irait aussi loin alors…

Il balaya l'information d'un geste de main désinvolte. Quel amusement pour lui s'il était le meurtrier… lui dire des choses pareilles alors que Crabbe avait effectivement aidé à l'assassinat de Lucius Malfoy. Drago Malfoy était soit un très bon acteur ou il était innocent. Harry gardait cette décision pour plus tard. Il se leva alors de son fauteuil, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

-Merci de m'avoir accordé votre temps, Monsieur Malfoy.

Le blond se leva à son tour et lui tendit fermement la main. Dès qu'Harry l'effleura, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en sentant un courant électrique traverser son corps. Il pouvait sentir une chaleur suspecte lui monter à la gorge et il relâcha vivement la main du fils de Lucius Malfoy. Regarder était une chose. Sentir un courant électrique en était une autre. Il vit Drago Malfoy passer une main hésitante dans ses cheveux mi-longs avant de détourner les yeux.

-Je… je vous raccompagne à la porte.

Il se mit alors à marcher devant lui et Harry mit un point d'honneur à regarder ses cheveux et non de céder à la tentation de regarder plus bas. Bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir une attraction trop forte pour le blond. Il était un suspect. Quelle chance qu'il soit si doué pour mettre ses émotions de côté. On pouvait demander à Peter Pettigrow. Ses poings se crispèrent alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Mieux valait ne pas penser à Peter. Malfoy lui ouvrit alors la porte.

-Au revoir Monsieur Malfoy. Salua-t-il sèchement.

-Je… hum… au revoir… J'espère que vous reviendrez… Pour me donner des informations concernant mon père bien évidemment !

Harry était certain que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Drago Malfoy lever le ton. Il hocha lentement la tête avant que celui-ci ne ferme la porte. Il essuya brusquement ses mains moites sur son pantalon tout en jurant à voix basse. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le contact de sa peau nue sur la sienne. Merde et merde ! Il devait retrouver son objectivité et il devait aller interroger les autres membres de cette famille. Il fallait qu'il découvre si d'autres d'entre eux connaissaient Lucius Malfoy… et pour cela il devait absolument oublier le visage de Drago Malfoy… coûte que coûte.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour ! Alors, c'est pour annoncer à tout le monde qu'il y a de fortes possibilités que vous n'ayez aucun signe de vie de moi pendant deux semaines… Je m'en vais en voyage à Cuba dans une semaine et j'ignore à quel point je serais occupé la semaine prochaine (il est évident que je n'écrirais pas pendant que je suis en vacances lol !). J'espère pouvoir écrire la semaine prochaine mais, je suis vraiment occupée alors…

**Chapitre 9**

Ron savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait utiliser toutes les raisons du monde si cela lui chantait… mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de Blaise Zabini, les mains moites de sueur et le cœur battant comme un lycéen ayant subit un coup de foudre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un coup de foudre pour un suspect. D'accord, il n'était qu'un suspect parmi 9 enfants qui avaient toutes des raisons variées et plausibles de vouloir liquider Lucius Malfoy. Il se devait de garder son objectivité… il se devait d'observer le mulâtre sous toutes les coutures de son corps somptueux afin de découvrir la moindre étincelle de culpabilité. Ses dents se refermèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il sonnait à la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry aurait fait à sa place ? Quelle question stupide… Le Lieutenant Harry Potter ne se serait jamais laissé distraire par ses hormones. Rien ne le distrayait de toute façon. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait réussi à résoudre son premier crime à l'âge de 16 ans. Un crime commis par un être cher à son cœur sur d'autres personnes chères à son cœur… alors jamais Harry ne se serait laissé distraire par qui que ce soit. Il en ferait de même. Il serait de marbre et essaierait de tirer les verres du nez de Blaise Zabini. Un sourire forcé apparut alors sur ses lèvres lorsque Blaise Zabini ouvrit la porte. Il portait un apron et il avait de la farine sur le nez. Merde. Il sentit son ventre se crisper et il dut détourner vivement les yeux.

-Inspecteur Ronald Weasley. Salua le mulâtre de sa voix rauque. Vous revenez bien vite chez moi… Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

-Seulement si vous avez quelque chose à vous reprochez.

Une lueur amusé passa brièvement dans les yeux lime avant que le mulâtre ne lui fasse signe d'entré. Ron se félicita au moins cinq fois lorsque son regard ne dériva pas aussitôt sur la chute de rein rebondit. D'accord… cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec personne ? Deux mois et trois semaines… Peut-être était-ce pour ça que ses hormones étaient aussi volatiles… Zabini lui désigna alors du bout des doigts une chaise sur laquelle il s'empressa de s'asseoir. Le fils de Lucius Malfoy en fit alors de même en face de lui. Bon… il supposait que c'était à lui de parler.

-Merci de m'accorder de nouveau votre temps, Monsieur Zabini.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ? Demanda sans détour le mulâtre.

-Juste vous posez quelques questions afin de pouvoir approfondir mon portrait de Lucius Malfoy.

-Pourquoi me poser des questions à moi ? Drago Malfoy ait bien mieux placé pour une telle chose non ?

-Moi et mon partenaire avons décidé de voir toutes les impressions… Cela nous aidera à mieux comprendre comment était cet homme.

-Je ne peux pas vous aider. Je ne le connaissais pas.

-Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré ?

Zabini passa alors une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux frisés et Ron fut obligé de compter jusqu'à dix afin de ne pas s'attarder sur ses doigts graciles passant sensuellement dans la chevelure bouclée. Seigneur, il avait un de ses visages… avec ses lèvres pleines et charnues… ses yeux clairs et sa peau chocolat… Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour le rencontrer dans un bar. Il lui aurait acheté un verre et peut-être aurait réussi, à la fin de la soirée, à se faufiler dans ses petits jeans serrés… Malheureusement, ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés dans un bar. Il était un suspect et il allait devoir dire à ses hormones d'aller se faire foutre. Une grimace déforma légèrement ses lèvres. Mauvais choix de mots.

-Il est venu une fois dans le restaurant où je travaillais… j'avais 16 ans et j'étais serveur à cette époque. Il m'a à peine regardé si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Par contre, il m'a laissé un très généreux pourboire.

-Vous vous souvenez du pourboire ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me laissait plus de pourboire que le montant de la facture alors ça m'a intrigué. Je lui ai couru après pour lui dire qu'il faisait erreur et il m'a regardé pendant de longues secondes avant de partir sans me répondre. Alors voici mon unique rencontre avec mon paternel.

Comment avait-il du se sentir en voyant ce visage pour la première fois ? Une personne qu'il n'avait du voir qu'en photo… une personne qui ne lui avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt… et soudainement le voir… être obligé de le servir alors que celui-ci ne lui prêtait aucune attention… Comment avait-il bien pu se sentir ?

-Comment votre mère et Lucius Malfoy se sont-ils rencontrés ?

Le visage alors serein de Zabini se crispa alors qu'un éclair de colère traversait les yeux verts. Ron se maudit silencieusement en sentant son sang bouillir face à ce regard. Jamais un homme ne lui avait-il fait autant d'effet… s'il n'était pas un suspect… seigneur, s'il n'avait pas été un suspect… Il fallait qu'il se reprenne parce qu'il était un suspect et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

-Elle avait été engagée comme aide à la cuisine chez lui. Il l'a séduite et elle s'est retrouvée avec moi sous les bras alors qu'elle n'avait que 20 ans. Et voilà.

Ron hocha lentement la tête. Il n'avait plus rien à dire maintenant. Il lui restait plus qu'à partir et à essayer de penser à des pensées dégoûtantes avant de s'en aller rejoindre un autre des enfants de Lucius Malfoy. Ensuite, il parlerait avec Harry pour savoir lequel de ses enfants il devait garder le plus à l'œil. Il se leva alors de sa chaise.

-Merci de m'avoir accordé votre temps Monsieur Zabini.

-J'ai une question pour vous Inspecteur Weasley.

Le roux baissa alors les yeux afin de pouvoir regarder le mulâtre. Ce type était minuscule… et il avait de ses courbes… il obligea ce désir incessant qui lui tordait le ventre à redevenir calme.

-Quelle est-elle ? Demanda-t-il aussi calmement que possible.

-Est-ce que vous êtes gay ?

Quoi ? Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent sous le choc avant qu'un sourire félin ne se forme sur le visage chocolat. Pourquoi cette question ? Quelle était l'utilité d'une telle question ? Pourquoi ne lui demandait-il pas plutôt s'il avait la moindre piste sur le meurtre de son père? Pourquoi ne pas lui demander…

-Je pense que cela ne vous regarde en rien. Répliqua-t-il avec raideur. Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente journée.

Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre ses jambes à son cou, Zabini se saisit de son bras et l'envoya valser contre sa chaise. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que des bras aussi délicats contenaient autant de force… c'était assez fascinant. Et il n'avait pas le temps pour s'attarder sur un détail aussi stupide! Au moment où il s'apprêtait à protester vertement, le mulâtre se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, le chevauchant contre son gré. Enfin, contre le gré de son cerveau parce que son corps semblait sur le point de partir en flamme.

-Alors, il ne me reste qu'à découvrir par moi-même la réponse à cette question… n'est-ce pas _Inspecteur_?

Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un dire ce mot avec autant de sensualité. Merde! Il fallait qu'il reste concentré! Il fallait qu'il pousse Blaise Zabini de sur ses genoux parce qu'il était un suspect et que lui était de la police et qu'il se devait d'avoir plus de contrôle que ça! Malheureusement, son cerveau prit un congé sabbatique lorsque les lèvres pleines se jetèrent voracement sur les siennes. Ce souffle chaud contre sa bouche… ses mains se plaquèrent sur les hanches qui se trouvaient au-dessus des siennes, bien décidé à l'obliger à s'enlever de ses genoux. Celles-ci ne purent que se crisper sur les hanches du mulâtre lorsque celui-ci passa une langue taquine sur sa lèvre inférieure le faisant grogner. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que cette langue décide de s'approprier l'intérieur de sa bouche, lui coupant le souffle. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir… oh non, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir… pas avec une personne aussi désirable sur ses genoux. L'une de ses mains partit fourragée dans la chevelure bouclée de Zabini alors que sa propre langue partait danser avec celle du mulâtre. Le désir lui tordait le ventre… il pouvait se voir enlevant chacun des vêtements qui recouvraient ce corps superbe et le prendre à même le sol… Ce serait rapide et brutale et hautement satisfaisant… Les lèvres de Zabini quittèrent alors les siennes pour s'attacher à son cou, suçant et mordillant… se faisant un devoir de lui faire perdre la raison…

-J'ai failli devenir cinglé dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. Susurra le mulâtre. Tu es tellement sexy…

Sa seule réponse fut un grognement.

_-Inspecteur_…

Ce qu'il aimait ça lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi… Inspecteur… le ton de sa voix… sa langue qui jouait contre son pouls… Seigneur, qu'il était excité comme un malade… Inspecteur? Une minute. Il était un Inspecteur. Il était un inspecteur qui travaillait sur un crime. Et il était entrain de presque s'envoyer en l'air avec le suspect! Il repoussa vivement le mulâtre, le laissant tomber sans ménagement au sol avant de se lever précipitamment.

-Je dois y aller.

Il partit presque en courant du petit appartement avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture et de démarrer en trompe. Il avait faillit coucher avec Blaise Zabini. Il regrettait… seigneur comme il regrettait… le seul problème était qu'il ignorait complètement s'il était plus déçu de ne pas avoir fini ou bien d'avoir commencé.

()

Luna Lovegood n'arrivait pas à accepter que Lucius Malfoy était mort. Une part d'elle était morte et elle ne l'avait même pas vue dans ses cartes! Comment était-ce possible? Elle était sensé pouvoir le voir… et maintenant ces cartes ne lui disaient absolument rien d'intéressant… le sourire du pendu? La haine, l'amour et la jalousie? Ne pouvait-on pas lui donner un nom afin qu'elle soit un minimum utile au Lieutenant Potter et à l'Inspecteur Weasley! Comment pouvait-elle donc les aider si les cartes décidaient de crypter leurs messages? Le retentissement de sa sonnette la fit cligner des yeux. Elle n'attendait personne pourtant. Vraiment super… les cartes ne voulaient même pas lui dire une information aussi insipide. Bon sang! Elle se dirigea alors vers sa porte et l'ouvrit calmement. Son cœur s'arrêta alors dans sa poitrine. Mon Dieu, quelle beauté! Et un sourire si chaleureux teinté d'une légère tristesse…

-Bonjour. Salua-t-elle doucement.

-Je… je tenais à vous souhaites mes condoléances… Après tout, nous sommes dans la même situation.

-Oh! Vous aussi vous êtes un enfant de mon père!

Les magnifiques yeux se voilèrent de tristesse alors que l'inconnu hochait la tête. Luna lui fit alors signe de rentrer et lui tourna le dos. Ce fut sa première erreur. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler en sentant un bras délicat s'enrouler autour de sa gorge alors qu'une aiguille s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait… son corps flottait… sa tête était si légère… où se trouvait-elle? Comment s'appelait-elle? Elle sentit qu'on la déposait sur une surface plane et se laissa couler.

-Tu es beaucoup plus légère que Goyle! S'exclama la voix mélodieuse. Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu n'es pas un boxeur!

Quelque chose lui effleura la joue et Luna ne put trouver la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu vois ma sœur… je n'avais aucune envie de te tuer maintenant… je voulais étendre ça sur des mois… des années… La patience est une vertu comme on dit et je n'en manque pas… Malheureusement, je ne peux plus attendre… J'ai peur qu'une telle opportunité n'arrive plus jamais.

Luna pouvait entendre un petit rire s'échapper de la bouche de son meurtrier. Elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait…

-Et puis, à cause de cet imbécile de Goyle, j'ai bien peur que le Lieutenant Potter comprenne assez vite que mon but et de vous éliminer un après les autre… et ensuite que se passera-t-il? Il vous cachera quelque part et ma chance se sera envolée en fumée… alors, je dois le faire vite et bien… avant que vous ne disparaissiez de ma vue et que je vous perde à jamais…

Une autre caresse, cette fois-ci dans ses cheveux… seigneur, mais que se passait-il? Où se trouvait-elle? Pourquoi? Pourquoi son cerveau refusait-il de faire la moindre connexion?

-Je n'éprouve pas d'haine pour toi tu sais. Susurra le meurtrier. Mais, tu dois comprendre que tu te trouves dans mon chemin… Parce que, je dois être unique tu comprends, j'espère! Je dois être l'unique Malfoy. C'est ma destinée alors ne m'en veut pas…

Luna n'eut même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux alors qu'une lame de couteau s'enfonçait au plus profond de ses entrailles.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour ! Bon, je suis désolé pour l'immonde retard mais je suis revenue de vacance malade comme un chien… Mais, je suis de retour maintenant !

**Chapitre 10**

Harry ne pouvait que rester figé sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Il avait vu cette fille hier… il l'avait vu pleurer pour un homme qui l'avait abandonné… il l'avait entendu lui proposer de l'idée… il l'avait trouvé loufoque mais inoffensive… il se secoua vivement la tête. La culpabilité ne servait à rien. Il n'avait eu aucun élément à présenter au chef afin de prouver que les enfants de Lucius Malfoy étaient en danger. Jusqu'à maintenant tout du moins… parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une coïncidence. Comme est-ce que cela aurait pu être une coïncidence lorsque les enfants du blond se faisaient descendre comme des poulets dans un poulailler. Elle n'avait rien fait… ses poings se crispèrent. Il l'avait vu hier… elle était vivant hier… et il n'avait pas pu la sauver. Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration afin de se calmer. Sans vouloir n'arrangerait pas les choses. Ce n'était pas en se faisant des reproches que Luna Lovegood reviendrait parmi les vivants… et ce n'était pas en se torturant qu'il arriverait à consoler la mère et le beau-père de la jeune fille. Heureusement que c'était d'autres policiers qui avaient du aller leurs annoncer la nouvelle. Il avait vu assez de famille brisée pour au moins une semaine. Mais, il n'avait même pas une semaine pas vrai ? Il devait mettre les enfants de Lucius Malfoy sous protection… mais, le meurtrier était l'un d'eux… comment l'attraper s'il le mettait en sécurité ? Il eut l'envie folle d'enfoncer son poing dans un mur. Il se leva d'un bond tout en composant le numéro de cellulaire de Ron. Il n'avait plus le temps de s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Il devait aller voir le corps de Luna Lovegood…

-Allo? Répondit d'une voix essoufflée son partenaire.

-Luna Lovegood est morte. Rendez-vous chez elle maintenant.

Il raccrocha bien avant que Ron ait le temps d'avoir la moindre réaction. Qui pouvait l'avoir tuer? Qui savait à éliminer les enfants Malfoy? Qui était le bourreau et qui allait être la future brebis? Ils avaient tous l'air coupable et ils avaient tous l'air innocent. Il eut l'image fugace des yeux gris qui le fixaient alors que la peau aussi blanche que du lait rougissait doucement. Bourreau ou brebis? Pourquoi pouvait-il donc l'imaginer aisément dans les deux rôles? Il partit alors à pieds jusque chez Luna Lovegood. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour s'asseoir devant son ordinateur et regarder chaque portrait de ses enfants… peut-être que leurs photos lui parleraient? Il arriva alors devant l'appartement de la jeune fille et plissa les yeux. Elle vivait très près du poste de police. Il ne manquait pas de culot. La tuer ainsi sous leurs nez. Il avait refusé d'attendre quelques jours… d'attendre que la vapeur soit retombée. Il rentra à l'intérieur de l'appartement de la jeune fille et fut aussitôt attaqué par l'odeur de sang frais. Son regard se porta alors sur le policier en uniforme qui s'empressa de le saluer.

-Harry?

Il se tourna alors vers Hermione qui le fixait de ses yeux bruns.

-C'est toi qu'on a appelé? Demanda-t-il calmement. Tu dois me la donner. Elle fait partie de mon enquête.

-Je vois ça. Qui s'amuse à les tuer comme ça?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais, je vais le découvrir bien assez tôt. Il faut que je parle à tous ses enfants.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Je peux les contacter pour toi. Murmura-t-elle. Elle se trouve dans le salon.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'hocher la tête avant de partir vers le salon. Il voyait la mort quotidiennement. Mais, ce n'était pas le corps emplis de coup de couteau qu'il voyait… non, il voyait le visage couvert de larme de Luna… il la voyait bien en vie, il y a de cela moins d'une heure… et il voyait qu'on n'avait pas hésité à la tuer… elle n'était pas une complice comme Crabbe. Elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Alors pourquoi la tuer? Qu'est-ce que cette personne voulait? Il se pencha vers le corps de la blonde et plissa les yeux.

-Il y a moins de coup de couteau. Souffla-t-il à voix basse. Il ne te détestait pas autant, je suppose.

Non, il ne la détestait pas autant. Ce n'était pas la haine qui l'avait poussé à la tuer. Qu'était-ce alors? L'héritage? Non, avec un meurtrier en liberté les avocats s'arrangeraient pour bloquer l'argent aussi longtemps que possible. Alors pour quel motif s'attaquer à elle? Pourquoi faire? Il entendit les pas lourds de Ron et ne daigna pas lui jeter un seul regard.

-Nous allons devoir les prévenir. Il faut qu'ils se protègent.

-Est-ce qu'on leur dit qu'on sait qu'il s'agit d'un d'eux?

-Non… laissons le croire que l'on patauge…

-On patauge. Répliqua Ron.

-Il est trop pressé. Il va forcément commettre une erreur.

Les yeux d'Harry dérivèrent alors vers le salon de Luna. Il était toujours aussi impeccable à l'exception du tapis… il avait bougé… comme si quelqu'un avait du traîner quelque chose dessus. Quelque chose de trop lourd… Il se leva alors d'un bond.

-Il sonne à la porte. Commença-t-il lentement. Il a l'air inoffensif. Il sourit…Luna ne le soupçonne pas… elle pense qu'elle est en sécurité et il la drogue. Mais, il n'est pas assez fort… il la traine sur le sol… il ne put même pas soulever quelqu'un pesant moins de 130lbs. Il est faible physiquement. Mais, il est rapide aussi.

Son regard s'attarda alors sur la marque rouge qui se trouvait sur la jugulaire de Luna.

-Il réussit à la droguer avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse hurler et demander de l'aide. Dans un quartier comme celui-ci… si quelqu'un cri… les gens accours. Alors, il lui enfonce rapidement et efficacement sa seringue dans le cou… ensuite il la traine ici… parce qu'il ne peut pas la soulever.

-On ne peut pas les obliger à soulever un poids. Fit remarquer Ron.

-Non… on ne peut pas… mais, on peut observer…

Ron acquiesça de la tête au même moment où Hermione revenait dans la pièce.

-J'ai réussi à les convaincre de venir chez leur père ce soir… La plupart n'était pas très content, mais ils viendront tous.

-Parfait… merci Hermione…

()

Harry pouvait sentir une étrange crispation dans son ventre. Il allait se trouver en face du meurtrier de Lucius Malfoy, de Vincent Crabbe et de Luna Lovegood… et il ignorait complètement qui cela pouvait bien être… il se trouverait derrière un masque… il sourirait ou bien pleurerait… mais si Harry pouvait le regarder dans les yeux… réussirait-il à voir la véritable cruauté dans son regard? Il tourna les yeux vers Ron qui ne cessait de tirer sur son col de chemise.

-Tu es nerveux. Déclara Harry.

-Non.

-Pourquoi es-tu nerveux?

-La ferme!

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent alors qu'un rougissement suspicieux recouvrait les joues de son partenaire. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Lavande Brown fit son apparition, aussi spectaculaire que d'habitude. Ses yeux miels se posèrent furieusement sur lui alors qu'elle posait vivement sa main sur sa hanche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore, bon sang! S'exclama-t-elle avec hargne.

-Veuillez-vous asseoir Mademoiselle Brown, vous êtes légèrement en avance.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire d'être en avance. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. J'exige de savoir pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué ici alors que je suis sensée avoir une séance de photo!

Harry ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder impassiblement. Au bout de quelques secondes, la mulâtre se laissa choir dans un fauteuil tout en gardant une moue de pure animosité. Puis, ce fut au tour de Severus et de Neville d'arriver. Le mari de son parrain semblait fatigué et cerné alors que Neville affichait une mine lugubre. Ils s'assirent dans un silence religieux sans saluer personne. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Il les dérangeait encore alors qu'il avait chacun une famille dont il devait s'occuper. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les bras délicats de Severus et sur ceux assez potelés de Neville. Severus était minuscule… mais, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était faible physiquement? Tandis que Neville était assez rond… mais, s'il ne faisait pas d'exercice, comment pouvait-il donc être fort? Merde. Théodore Nott se faufila comme un fantôme dans la pièce, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres puis fut rapidement suivit de Pansy Parkinson. La jeune fille leurs jeta un regard perplexe avant de leur faire un signe de tête.

-Bonjour, Messieurs.

Elle s'assit alors sur un canapé, les yeux levés dans les airs. Elle aussi devait se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Surtout qu'elle était enceinte. Il reconnut aussitôt les pas lourds et bruyant de Gregory Goyle et ne fut nullement surpris par la grimace de mépris que le boucher leurs lança. Il était bien le seul qui ne se trouvait nullement sur sa liste. Il était donc le seul qui pouvait être minimalement protégé. Il sentit le corps de Ron se raidir à ses côtés et se tourna vers la porte. Blaise Zabini ainsi que Drago Malfoy venaient de faire leur entrer. Le mulâtre jeta un étrange regard à son partenaire avant de partir s'asseoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Ron venait, de nouveau, de tirer sur son col de chemise. Il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son partenaire. Ses yeux tombèrent alors dans ceux de Drago Malfoy et il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'accélérer. Il avait de ses yeux, Seigneur… des yeux pareils ne devraient pas être permis.

-Bonjour à vous tous. Déclara calmement Harry. Il est primordial que vous soyez tous réuni ici.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, bordel! Cracha Goyle.

-Nous non plus, Monsieur Goyle. Répliqua froidement Harry. Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour vous prévenir d'étranges coïncidences qui semblent arriver depuis quelques jours.

-Soyez plus clair bon sang! S'indigna Brown.

Les yeux d'Harry tombèrent alors dans ceux de Théodore Nott. Le regard vert-bleu pétillait joyeusement alors qu'un sourire menaçait dangereusement de se former sur les lèvres pleines. Il était déjà au courant. Il savait déjà tout alors pourquoi être venu ici? Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent dangereusement.

-Vincent Crabbe et Luna Lovegood ont été assassiné.

Un silence de plomb tomba alors sur la pièce et Harry put clairement voir l'interrogation qui se formait dans les yeux de Gregory Goyle.

-Ils étaient des enfants de Lucius Malfoy. Et ils ont été tués quelques heures après la mort de celui-ci.

Il vit les yeux marron de Pansy Parkinson se voiler de larmes avant que celle-ci ne plonge la tête entre ses mains, le corps secoué de sanglot. Ce fut à peine si le corps de Drago Malfoy tressaillit. En fait, si Harry ne l'avait pas observé avec autant de soin, probablement qu'il aurait pensé que la nouvelle le laissait parfaitement indifférent.

-Es-tu entrain de nous dire que quelqu'un essaye de nous éliminer? Expliqua lentement Severus.

-Je le crains fort, effectivement. Approuva Harry. Il faut donc trouver une solution pour vous mettre en sécurité. Peut-être qu'une protection rapprochée pourrait…

-Je peux me défendre tout seul! Vociféra Gregory Goyle. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger. Je ne suis pas une fillette.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas besoin de protection! Renchérit Lavande Brown. Est-ce que vous savez qui je suis? Je peux engager des gardes du corps! Je n'ai nullement besoin d'aide de quiconque.

-Merci de votre protection, Lieutenant Potter. Susurra Théodore Nott, son sourire fermement en place. Mais, j'ai confiance en vous. Je sais que vous trouverez le meurtrier avant qu'il ne fasse trop de ravage.

Ce type s'amusait vraiment comme un petit fou. Harry hocha la tête avant de tourner son regard vers Severus et Neville.

-Vous avez des enfants en bas âge chez vous. Fit-il remarquer. Que comptez-vous faire?

-J'accepterais n'importe quelle protection. Déclara calmement Severus. La sécurité de mes enfants est ma priorité.

-J'ai un bon système d'alarme. Continua Neville. Je ne tournerais pas le dos à personne… Il n'y a pas de problème.

Les yeux d'Harry se tournèrent alors vers Pansy Parkinson qui continuait à sangloter silencieusement, la tête enfouit dans ses mains.

-Ils sont morts et maintenant quelqu'un veut me tuer. Bégaya-t-elle. On a tué mon père et maintenant on a tué mon frère et ma sœur… je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… je ne veux pas être surveillé à chaque minute de mon existence… mais je ne veux pas être en danger… je ne sais plus quoi penser…

-J'irais vivre chez ma mère. Expliqua Blaise Zabini. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chien de garde à mes trousses.

Harry se tourna alors vers Drago Malfoy qui se contentait de fixer ses mains, le visage toujours aussi lisse.

-Je sais me défendre. Se contenta-t-il de dire. Arrêter ce malade et ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi.

Lorsque chacun des enfants fut partie, Harry ne put que rester silencieux à fixer un point invisible dans l'espace. Qui s'amusait à tuer les membres de sa famille? Qui dans tout ce lot éprouvait donc autant d'haine? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus… et il savait pertinemment que quelqu'un d'autre mourrait avant qu'il ne réussisse à découvrir le meurtrier.

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 11**

Neville Londubat, Severus Rogue, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Lavande Brown et Théodore Nott. Harry poussa un long soupir tout en passant une main nonchalante dans sa chevelure ébouriffée. Il se trouvait enfin chez lui mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cette histoire l'avait quitté. Un sourire amusé se forma alors sur ses lèvres. S'il avait voulu oublier dès que son travail était fini que celui-ci existait, il serait devenu comptable ou professeur, il ne serait pas devenu Lieutenant.

Mais, une part de lui adorait ça. Résoudre des mystères que personne ne pouvait résoudre. Avoir les moyens de chercher la justice et de l'appliquer. Comme il l'avait fait avec Peter Pettigrow alors qu'il n'avait que 16 ans. Il se secoua lentement la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cet homme. Une personne dans ce groupe était le meurtrier.

Mais qui? Il savait qu'il finirait par le découvrir. Le problème était de le découvrir avant qu'il ne fasse plus de victime. Certes, le meurtrier aurait pu laisser tomber et revenir dans quelques années… à un moment où ses crimes ne seraient plus un sujet d'actualité. Mais, il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter maintenant, il était allé trop loin… il était trop prêt du but.

Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux mais qui n'était pas puissant… quelqu'un qui tenait à éliminer tous les autres enfants afin… afin d'être le seul. Il voulait être le dernier Malfoy ou quoi? Mais, est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il avait des chances qu'il s'attaque aux enfants des enfants de Lucius Malfoy. Neville, Severus et Pansy Parkinson avaient des enfants. Était-ce eux qui étaient le plus en danger? Ou bien garderait-il cela pour la fin? Il ignorait qui il soupçonnait le plus. Neville ne semblait pas assez arrogant.

Il avait été rejeté dans son enfance et n'était pas quelqu'un possédant un talent particuliers lorsqu'il était adolescent. Par contre, il pouvait avoir de la rancœur à en revendre et peut-être que son arrogance avait triplé en devenant un écrivain connu et en mariant une femme superbe. Il n'en fallait pas plus à certain pour devenir arrogant…

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Severus s'attaquer à quelqu'un de cette manière. Pas maintenant en tout cas… pas lorsque ses enfants étaient encore trop petits pour se débrouiller seuls. Et il était le seul à avoir accepté d'être surveillé 24heure sur 24. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait rien à cacher non? Mais, il était le seul à avoir commis un acte aussi violent qu'un meurtre sans compter qu'il possédait la clé de la maison de son père. Il avait le motif.

Pansy Parkinson. Harry eut une légère moue en imaginant la jeune fille obnubilée par elle-même. Certes, l'objectif d'être unique pouvait expliquer son envie de tuer tous les autres enfants de Lucius Malfoy. Mais, elle avait aimé son père. Il la voyait sans problème assassiner les autres enfants… Mais, Lucius Malfoy… voilà qui s'agissait d'une autre histoire. Et puis, elle était enceinte et elle semblait aimer son bébé. Pourquoi mettre en péril sa vie en tuant des personnes qui pouvaient peut-être se défendre. Un seul coup de poing de Crabbe lui aurait fait prendre le risque de perdre son enfant.

Il ne connaissait absolument rien de Blaise Zabini. Il devait aller le voir. Ce type était un véritable mystère à ses yeux. Sans compter qu'il semblait y avoir une étrange histoire entre lui et Ron. Est-ce que le mulâtre se doutait de l'attirance de son partenaire à son égard? S'il était le meurtrier, nul doute qu'il s'en servirait pour parvenir à ses fins en tentant de le séduire. Il devait demander à Ron si Zabini avait fait le moindre mouvement suspect.

Il s'apprêtait à penser à Drago Malfoy et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une grimace. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un suspect devait l'attirer autant? Il avait déjà vu des histoires comme celle-ci… dans les films et dans la réalité. Et il pouvait assurer sans se gêner que la fin dans les films et dans la réalité différaient singulièrement. Des policiers perdaient leurs travails pour des conneries comme celle-ci. Et lui n'avait aucunement l'intention de perdre son travail ou de laisser un criminel en liberté juste pour d'immenses yeux gris.

Il n'était pas aussi stupide. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il fut brusquement sortit de ses pensées par la sonnerie de sa porte. Il jeta un vague regard à son horloge et fronça les sourcils. Qui viendrait le déranger à cette heure? Il partit alors ouvrir la porte et s'apprêtait à sermonner Ron sur les propriétés miraculeuses du sommeil lorsqu'il faillit avaler sa langue.

-Malfoy. Souffla-t-il.

Le jeune héritier lui adressa un vague signe de tête et se contenta de le fixer. Est-ce qu'il réalisait qu'il était trempé des pieds à la tête et qu'il se trouvait dans son appartement à 11heures du soir? Bon, de toute évidence le blond s'en fichait comme de sa première couche-culotte. Et qu'était-il sensé faire exactement? Devait-il l'inviter à l'intérieur? Lui offrir une serviette? Ou peut-être des vêtements de rechange? Non, mauvaise idée.

-Est-ce que je peux vous aider? Demanda-t-il plus fermement.

-Vous pourriez me laisser rentrer.

Harry hocha lentement la tête avant de partir vers son salon. D'accord… il pouvait lui offrir des vêtements de rechange. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si l'idée de Malfoy dans ses vêtements lui donnait chaud. Pas du tout. Il était un homme mature. Il ne ressentait pas d'étrange coup de chaleur pour des adultes à peine sorti de l'enfance. Il partit alors dans sa salle de bain et en sortit une serviette et des joggings ainsi qu'un chandail un peu trop petit pour lui. Il espérait que ses vêtements seraient à la convenance du blond. Si ce n'était pas le cas… et bien il pouvait aller se faire foutre? Une grimace déforma alors son visage. Mauvaise idée que de parler de se faire foutre et de Malfoy dans la même phrase. Il sortit alors de sa salle de bain et tendit rapidement les vêtements au blond.

-Vous pouvez vous changer. Déclara-t-il.

-Ici?

Harry écarquilla les yeux alors que le blond le fixait toujours de manière parfaitement calme. Ne venait-il pas de lui proposer de le voir tout nu alors qu'Harry savait pertinemment qu'il était gay? Il lui lança alors un regard suspicieux. Est-ce que le blond réalisait quand agissant de cette manière il augmentait ses probabilités d'être en fait le meurtrier?

-Dans la toilette.

Malfoy hocha la tête avant de partir dans celle-ci. Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici trempé jusqu'aux os? Était-il venu le séduire? Harry était assez intelligent pour ne pas laisser une chose pareille arriver. Enfin, il l'espérait pour lui-même. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son emploi. Presque sa raison de vivre. Il se laissa alors tomber dans un fauteuil de son salon. Comment est-ce que Malfoy avait pu le trouver? Et pourquoi était-il venu ici? Il entendit la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrir et se tourna vivement, ses questions sur le bout de la langue. Malheureusement, celles-ci décidèrent de rester là alors que ses yeux préféraient se promener allègrement sur le blond. Personne n'avait le droit d'être aussi adorable en portant des vêtements trop grands. Harry n'avait qu'une envie… l'avaler tout rond. Merde. Mauvaise idée!

Vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi je me trouve ici. Commença doucement le blond. Je dois admettre que ce que vous nous avez révélé m'a intrigué au plus haut poing. Pourquoi sommes-nous en danger et surtout de qui? Pourquoi un compétiteur de mon père irait aussi loin? Me tuer ferait plus de sens. Mais, tuer les autres enfants de mon père qui n'ont jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour l'entreprise familial… Non, je n'y comprends absolument rien. Alors, j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un compétiteur. Mais de quelqu'un de plus proche… de quelqu'un qui aurait une dent contre la famille de mon père. Mais qui? Avez-vous une idée Lieutenant?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes trempé?

Les yeux argentés clignèrent lentement alors que Malfoy le dévisageait comme s'il venait de parler chinois.

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous trempé? Répéta lentement Harry.

-Parce que je me promenais dans ma moto et que la pluie m'a prise par surprise.

Un sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres d'Harry. Drago Malfoy chevauchant une moto? Quelle image, Seigneur! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce petit aristocrate aux ongles manucurés entrain de faire vrombir un monstre entre ses jambes!

-Pourquoi souriez-vous? Demanda froidement Malfoy.

-Pardonnez-moi. Je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer chevauchant une moto.

-Pas n'importe quelle moto. Répliqua avec hauteur le blond. Une Harley Davidson.

Cette fois-ci, Harry éclata franchement de rire en imaginant montant une Harley Davidson. Il était beaucoup plus facile de l'imaginer dans une limousine que sur une moto avec un blouson en cuir.

-Je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer chevauchant une telle bête. Ricana le policier.

-Je n'ai aucun problème à chevaucher quoi que ce soit. Si l'envie m'en prend bien évidemment.

Harry releva lentement la tête afin de croiser les yeux gris si paisibles. Il était loin d'être stupide. Il reconnaissait un sous-entendu lorsqu'il en entendait un. Alors, Malfoy s'amusait à flirter avec lui?

-Votre réplique pourrait être prise à double sens, Monsieur Malfoy. Fit remarquer Harry. Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous dites.

Un léger rougissement voila les joues du blond avant qu'il ne détourne la tête.

-Je sais ce que je dis. Rétorqua l'héritier. Pour en revenir à votre enquête Monsieur Potter… pourriez-vous me dire qui se trouve sur votre liste de suspect?

Harry haussa un sourcil avant qu'un sourire carnassier n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

-Et si je disais que vous êtes en tête de ma liste, Monsieur Malfoy?

Le blond ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Je vous dirais que vous faites fausse route.

-Et pourtant vous auriez le mobile, l'occasion et vous êtes assez intelligent pour savoir effacer vos traces… Pourquoi donc ferai-je fausse route?

Il ignorait ce qu'il cherchait en provoquant délibérément le blond. Peut-être cherchait-il à secouer un peu cette carapace glacée qui semblait l'envelopper? Il l'ignorait complètement. Par contre, il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que Malfoy rejette la tête par en arrière pour ensuite éclater de rire.

-Si j'étais le véritable meurtrier, Monsieur Potter… Susurra-t-il. Vous ne me capturerez jamais.

-Vous pensez donc être plus intelligent que moi?

-Non, je pense que la patience est une vertu. Si j'étais un tueur et que j'avais en tête de tuer plusieurs personnes... je prendrais des années et des années… pour que personne ne puisse faire le lien. Et je m'assurerais que tout le monde pense qu'il s'agissait d'un misérable accident.

Il était arrogant. Ses yeux gris le défiaient tranquillement alors qu'un sourire mutin dansait sur ses lèvres. Harry hocha la tête avant de sourire à son tour.

-Je pense que vous devriez partir Monsieur Malfoy.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que je garde vos vêtements.

-Vous me les rendrez la prochaine fois. Croyez-moi, nous nous reverrons.

Malfoy se releva alors et s'apprêtait à partir vers la porte lorsqu'Harry se saisit de son bras, l'arrêtant sans le moindre problème. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de muscle. Il était donc probablement faible. Harry le tira alors contre lui avant de s'approprier sauvagement ses lèvres. Il vit les yeux gris s'écarquiller de surprise avant que l'autre bras du blond ne s'enroule autour de sa taille et que son corps ne se plaque contre le sien. Un grognement rauque s'échappa alors de la bouche d'Harry avant que sa langue ne se faufile dans la bouche entrouverte de Malfoy. Seigneur… sa bouche était comme un fruit juteux duquel il ne pouvait être rassasié. Il se dégagea alors de l'étreinte passionné, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Malfoy.

-Je trouverais le meurtrier. Grogna-t-il. Je les trouve toujours.

-Je vois.

-J'arrêterais donc l'assassin de Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe et Luna Lovegood.

Il relâcha alors complètement le blond qui se tenait très droit, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Il le vit approuver de la tête avant de se tourner, décider à partir.

-Et nous finirons dans un lit, tôt ou tard. Continua Harry.

-Seulement lorsque je le voudrais, _Lieutenant_.

Puis, il partit sans un seul regard en arrière.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 12**

Harry jeta un regard inquisiteur à Ron en voyant celui-ci s'avancer vers son bureau. Il vit aussitôt les yeux bleus se voiler de panique alors que le roux commençait à rougir. Oui… il avait définitivement anguille sous roche avec son partenaire. Et bien, il n'était jamais compliqué de sortir les vers du nez de son ami. Il suffisait de savoir sur quel bouton appuyer et celui-ci se mettait à parler comme une pie. Et Harry pouvait parier un mois de son salaire de misère que le problème concernait un superbe jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés. Ron s'assit alors en avant de lui puis se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Salut Harry. Grommela-t-il.

-J'ai embrassé Drago Malfoy.

Le regard bleu s'écarquilla immédiatement et Harry était à peu près convaincu qu'il se serait étouffé s'il avait été entrain de boire quelque chose. Son partenaire se mit alors à le fixer comme s'il avait perdu la tête et le brun se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules. Oui, il avait embrassé Drago Malfoy. Et oui, il prévoyait aller beaucoup plus loin si et seulement si l'occasion se présentait. Le blond était un des suspects numéros un de son enquête? Et alors. Il n'avait pas l'intention de développer des quelconques sentiments pour lui. Coucher avec lui semblait être une pensée que son corps entretenait avec beaucoup de persévérance. Être un peu plus proche que prévu d'un suspect, et même d'un meurtrier, n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui. Un éclair traversa alors son regard en pensant à Peter Pettigrow. Oui… ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il serait proche d'une personne suspectée de meurtre. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, il s'y attendrait et ses stupides sentiments n'auraient pas lieu d'être.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère! S'étrangla Ron.

-J'ai même l'intention de coucher avec lui. Poursuivit Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

En voyant son partenaire se mettre à bégayer, Harry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. D'accord, ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente que de désirer un suspect. Mais, il n'y avait aucun bénéfice à retenir ses pulsions sexuelles. Si Malfoy était le meurtrier, ce qui était fort possible étant donné son arrogance, coucher avec lui aiderait, au contraire, son esprit à garder les idées claires. S'il laissait une tension sexuelle s'installer, il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'être déconcentré en ne cessant d'y penser. Alors mieux valait coucher avec lui et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

-Blaise Zabini m'a embrassé. Déclara soudainement le roux.

-Ah… Tu as répondu?

-Au début oui…

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il leva fermement la main en l'air, empêchant ainsi Ron de continuer.

-Tu ne dois pas répondre à ses avances. Lui ordonna-t-il.

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas toi qui étais entrain de me dire…

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais, tu ne peux pas faire comme moi.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que tu es un être émotionnel.

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent aussitôt alors qu'il le fichait comme s'il venait de parler chinois. Et pourtant, Harry était convaincu d'être parfaitement clair. Ron ne pourrait s'empêcher de mêler sexe et émotion. S'il commençait à baiser Zabini, il était fort probable qu'il perde toute son objectivité et même pire… qu'il commence à lui servir d'alibi. Lui, n'était pas aussi… romantique. Il pouvait coucher avec quelqu'un et n'avoir aucun remord à le mettre en prison le jour d'après. C'était le genre d'homme qu'il était et c'était une des raisons pourquoi il était aussi bon dans ce qu'il faisait.

-Et toi? Tu ne vas pas te laisser emporter part tes sentiments?

-Quels sentiments? Demanda froidement Harry. Je pourrais arrêter ma propre grand-mère, enfin si elle était vivante, sans cligner des yeux. C'est le type de personne sans cœur que je suis.

-Si ma grand-mère était une meurtrière, moi aussi je l'arrêterais sans hésiter.

-Peut-être. Mais, mieux vaut ne pas jouer avec le feu. Reste loin de Zabini.

-Alors que toi tu t'envoies en l'air avec Malfoy c'est ça?

-Si l'occasion se présente.

Ron roula alors des yeux avant de se remettre au travail. Harry en fit de même. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent le plus d'informations possibles sur les enfants restant… lequel d'entre eux était le plus susceptible d'être le meurtrier. Ses yeux s'attardèrent alors sur le profil de Théodore Nott et il fronça les sourcils en voyant que celui-ci n'avait presque jamais vraiment mis les pieds dehors. Il avait suivit l'école à la maison, il travaillait chez lui et ses seuls amis semblaient être des internautes. Il était un géni par contre, capable de se frayer un chemin dans les ordinateurs les plus compliqués. Il se souvint alors de la manière dont il avait parlé de sa mère et partit faire une recherche sur celle-ci.

Roberta Nott était une femme magnifique dont le fils avait héritait tous les traits physiques. Elle travaillait plus de soixante heures par semaine depuis plus de 20 ans. Elle avait empoché une forte somme d'argent après l'arrivée de son rejeton… et n'était presque jamais chez elle alors que son fils se trouvait toujours dans cette maison dans son enfance. Comment Nott avait-il pris d'être abandonné par ses deux parents? Il clamait se ficher éperdument de Lucius Malfoy mais était-ce vraiment la vérité? Pourquoi vouloir l'attention de la mère mais pas du père? N'était-ce pas trop étrange?

Un soupir traversa alors ses lèvres. Roberta ne s'était jamais mariée et avait avorté de trois autres enfants de différents hommes. Elle avait donc donné naissance à Théodore pour une raison bien précise. Un sourire moqueur de forma alors sur la bouche d'Harry. Elle était froidement intelligente cette garce. C'était à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait exprès de tomber enceinte… dans tous les cas, ça avait bien fonctionné. Elle aimait l'argent. Et est-ce que son fils aimait l'argent aussi? En étant le seul héritier de Lucius Malfoy… sa fortune augmenterait considérablement. N'était-ce pas un moyen de se rapprocher de sa mère? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le bruit de téléphone et laissa échapper un gémissement dépité avant de répondre.

-Lieutenant Potter à l'appareil. Répondit-il glacialement.

-Bonjour, Lieutenant. Je suis l'agent Anderson et je vous appelle pour vous dire que Madame Pansy Parkinson a été prise dans un accident de la route et qu'elle se trouve présentement à l'hôpital Jean-Drapeau.

-Comment va-t-elle? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Elle n'a rien de casser… Mais, ses freins ont été sabotés, Lieutenant. C'est un miracle qu'elle n'ait rien.

-Merci Agent Anderson.

Il raccrocha avant que l'agent ne puisse continuer à parler et se redressa d'un coup, faisant un signe à Ron.

-Pansy Parkinson est à l'hôpital.

-Quoi?

-Elle est vivante, c'est ça le plus important.

Ils partirent alors aux pas de charge à l'extérieur du bâtiment avant de monter dans la voiture et de démarrer en trompe. Ce n'était pas le même modus qu'au début. Avait-il décidé de changer? Croyait-il que la situation devenait trop dangereuse alors il avait pris une autre méthode… les poings d'Harry se crispèrent sur son volant. Qui avait bien pu saboter les freins de la jeune femme? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué au couteau? Pourquoi…Il se gara rapidement dans le parking de l'hôpital et agrippa la première infirmière qui lui passa sous la main.

-La chambre de Pansy Parkinson. Ordonna-t-il aussitôt.

Les yeux chocolat de la jeune métisse s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne leurs fasse signe de la suivre. Il n'avait aucun indice, bon sang! Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'avait aucun indice? Le meurtrier était proche et il travaillait vite… Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait attendu assez longtemps pour ce moment. Mais, à qui s'attaquerait-il après ça? Comment réagirait-il en réalisant qu'il avait manqué Pansy Parkinson? Ils rentrèrent alors dans la chambre de l'actrice. Celle-ci semblait encore plus jeune couchée dans son lit aux draps blancs. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulaient sur les draps rêches et elle leur lança un léger regard en les voyant arriver puis elle éclata en sanglot. Ron se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés et posa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

-Vous venez de vivre une expérience effrayante, Mademoiselle Parkinson. Souffla-t-il doucement.

-Je… j'avais fait vérifié ma voiture, il y a de cela trois jours! Répliqua la jeune fille. Cela ne fait pas le moindre sens! Les freins… les freins ne marchaient plus…

Elle se mit alors à trembler légèrement.

-Mon bébé… Mon bébé va bien. Continua-t-elle. Il va bien. Tout va bien. Mais, si vous êtes là… ça veut dire… ça veut dire qu'on a essayé de me tuer, c'est ça? Oh mon Dieu! C'est le meurtrier de mon père et de ma famille! Il veut ma peau maintenant! Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Dites-moi ce que je dois faire?

Harry s'avança alors vers elle, se mettant directement dans son champ de vision.

-Nous allons assigner un policier spécialement pour votre immeuble. Déclara calmement le brun.

-On a essayé de me tuer. Bégaya-t-elle de nouveau. On a essayé de me tuer.

-Vous êtes la seule survivante de cette personne, Mademoiselle Parkinson. Il n'avait jamais manqué son coup avant.

Une crispation se fit alors voir près de la bouche de la brune avant qu'elle enfouisse de nouveau sa tête entre ses mains, essayant visiblement de se calmer.

-Nous sommes heureux de voir que vous allez bien, Mademoiselle Parkinson. Interrompit Ron, les yeux doux. Nous allons vous laisser et un agent en uniforme viendra veiller sur vous sous peu.

Elle hocha paisiblement la tête, le visage encore enfouit entre ses mains. Harry sortit alors de la chambre, suivit de Ron. Il attendit d'arriver dans la voiture avant de commencer à parler.

-Elle jouait la comédie. Fit-il remarquer d'emblée.

-Peut-être pas. Répliqua Ron.

-Elle en faisait trop.

-Il y a des gens qui aiment en faire beaucoup pour avoir l'air mélodramatique.

-Elle est la seule à avoir survécu à ce meurtrier.

Ron hocha la tête, les yeux droits devant lui.

-La chance tourne. Rétorqua le roux. Un point pour nous.

-Ou bien, c'est ce qu'il veut nous faire croire.

Harry pouvait presqu'entendre son rire dans sa tête alors qu'il les fixait comme s'ils étaient des insectes.

-Pourquoi essayer de l'éliminer de cette manière. Poursuivit Harry. Un accident de voiture laisse-le choix.

-De quoi?

-De vivre ou de mourir. Il n'a pas laissé le choix à ses autres victimes. En les poignardant à plusieurs reprises… ils n'avaient pas de chance de survivre. Alors que de saboter les pneus de Parkinson… C'est du travail bâclé et je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois alors?

-Elle est la meurtrière et veut détourner nos soupçons, ce qui veut dire qu'elle pense qu'on est assez stupide pour tomber dans le panneau. Ou bien, il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre et cette personne essaye délibérément de nous emmener vers une fausse piste.

Mais, Pansy Parkinson tenait sincèrement à son bébé. Même en sachant pertinemment qu'elle survivrait… elle ne pouvait pas garantir la vie de cet enfant. Prendrait-elle vraiment le risque de le mettre en danger de cette manière? Il secoua lentement la tête. Ouais… ce meurtrier les menait définitivement en bateau et Harry ne savait plus quoi penser.

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 13**

Pourquoi le meurtrier avait-il donc attaqué Pansy Parkinson de cette manière? Harry recula la chaise de son bureau, se massant lentement les tempes. Il était revenu chez lui afin de mieux réfléchir et cela ne l'avait nullement aidé. Il n'avait aucune piste sérieuse. Cette personne s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique. Il avait l'intérieur… il savait chaque défaut et qualité que l'assassin possédait… mais, il n'arrivait pas à mettre une enveloppe charnelle autour de cette personnalité. Tour à tour, il pouvait superposer le corps de presque chaque enfant de Lucius Malfoy. À ce stade, même Neville pouvait être un suspect possible alors qu'il n'était nullement arrogant. Ou peut-être était-il un arrogant caché qui s'amusait à faire croire qu'il était humble.

Après tout, personne ne savait mieux que lui ce qui pouvait se cacher sous un masque de fausse timidité. Il serra aussitôt les dents en voyant l'image fugace de Peter Pettigrow. Il ne voulait plus penser à cet homme. Ce n'était jamais bon signe lorsqu'une affaire lui rappelait celle de son adolescence. Il ne fallait pas mélanger les sentiments avec une enquête. Cela entraînait toujours un désastre certain qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter. Lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette retentir, il poussa un long soupir et partit ouvrir la porte. Il ne s'attendait nullement à trouver Drago Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, portant un costume taillé sur mesure qui ne faisait que rendre sa silhouette encore plus appétissante. Bordel! Il n'avait pas besoin de penser au corps de Malfoy maintenant. Il avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité afin de trouver un quelconque indice… n'importe lequel.

-Êtes-vous donc venu pour m'annoncer la date et l'heure où nous allons coucher ensemble? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Les yeux gris se plissèrent dangereusement alors que Malfoy ne cessait de plier et déplier les mains. Était-il nerveux? Pourquoi serait-il donc nerveux? La pensée fugace que Malfoy était le meurtrier venant se confesser à lui, lui donna aussitôt des sueurs froides qu'il refoula avec peine. Si Malfoy était le meurtrier, et bien il n'y avait rien à faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai reçu… un étrange appel hier soir.

Le jeune homme passa alors nerveusement la main dans sa longue chevelure, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Un appel? Quel genre d'appel pouvait donc mettre le blond dans cet état? Après tout, depuis qu'il le connaissait, celui-ci se faisait un devoir sacré d'avoir l'air absolument impassible.

-Rentrez à l'intérieur.

Le blond s'exécuta sans protester ce qui mit encore plus la puce à l'oreille d'Harry. Pourquoi pouvait-il donc son cœur manquer quelques battements? Pourquoi était-il donc si… anxieux? Oui, anxieux était bien le terme à employer pour décrire l'émoi dans lequel il se trouvait. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à serrer sa poitrine entre ses mains d'aciers et ricanait en le regardant se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Il vit le jeune héritier s'asseoir sur son canapé avant de repasser sa main dans ses cheveux. Harry ne put alors que s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'observant sur toutes ses coutures. Il avait des petites cernes sous les yeux. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit?

-Quelqu'un m'a appelé hier soir. Expliqua-t-il froidement.

-Qu'est-ce que cette personne a dit?

-Rien pendant quelques temps… ensuite il a commencé à rire et à raccrocher.

Harry sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines et s'obligea à penser rationnellement. Est-ce que Malfoy mentait afin de passer pour une victime? Ou bien était-ce vraiment un coup du meurtrier? Mais, à quoi jouait-il bon sang? Attaquer Parkinson sans la tuer… Appeler Malfoy juste pour lui faire peur… Voulait-il donc que tous les enfants Malfoy s'enfuient à toutes jambes? Ou bien connaissait-il si intimement chaque enfant Malfoy qu'il savait jusqu'à où il pouvait pousser les limites? Après tout, il ne s'était pas attaqué de cette façon aux enfants qui ne vivaient pas en Angleterre… Non, seulement à ceux qui avaient fait leur vie ici… dans cette ville…

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas contacté plus tôt? Demanda Harry, d'un ton sec.

Le blond se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de se relever, l'air digne. Merde! Mais, pourquoi l'attaquait-il de cette manière? Il savait pertinemment qu'une victime ne devait pas être pressé par le temps… elle venait toujours d'elle-même après qu'elle soit mentalement prête à faire ce pas. Alors pousser Malfoy n'était certainement pas la chose intelligente à faire. Il se leva alors à son tour, rattrapant le blond en entourant sa taille de ses bras. C'était une action stupide. Il aurait pu le retenir par le bras ou, pourquoi pas, en disant son nom. Mais non… il avait préféré l'étreindre comme un imbécile… pour ainsi presser son corps contre le sien et sentir l'odeur de sa peau.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il. Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu me voir.

Il sentit les muscles crispés de Malfoy se détendre contre son corps alors que le blond se mettait à caresser lentement ses bras. Mauvaise idée… très mauvaise idée… ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Pas quand il s'agissait d'un suspect. L'emmener dans un lit était une chose. Mais, se faire des câlins en était une toute autre. Il s'apprêtait à relâcher le jeune homme lorsque celui-ci se tourna dans ses bras, levant vers lui son visage. Son magnifique visage. Harry sentit, contre sa volonté, sa gorge se dessécher alors que ses bras se resserraient autour de la taille délicate.

-Ne voulez-vous pas qu'un policier surveille votre maison maintenant? Demanda doucement Harry.

-Un Malfoy peut s'occuper de lui-même en tout temps. Déclara le blond comme s'il s'agissait d'une leçon.

Harry sentit ses sourcils se froncer et, avant qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mot, les mains de Malfoy se croisèrent sur sa nuque alors qu'il levait la tête afin de pouvoir s'approprier ses lèvres. Il sentit aussitôt son bas-ventre se crisper férocement alors que les lèvres douces se plaquaient contre les siennes. Il enfouit alors sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse avant de tracer délicatement de sa langue les lèvres à peine entrouverte. Les mains du blond s'agrippèrent alors à ses cheveux, l'obligeant à rapprocher encore plus son visage du sien. La langue qui partit alors rencontrer la sienne le força à pousser un grognement sourd. Seigneur… comment un simple baiser pouvait-il goûter aussi bon?

Le blond se dégagea alors soudainement de leur étreinte passionné, baladant sur lui un regard indéchiffrable. Harry n'était pas sur d'aimer ce regard… comme s'il le jugeait et essayait de voir dans les tréfonds de son âme. Malfoy n'avait pas le droit de fouiller en lui. Il plaça alors sa main sur sa hanche, lui envoyant un sourire goguenard.

-Je suppose que nous arriverons dans ce lit plus tôt que vous ne l'imaginiez. Fit-il remarquer.

-Peut-être… Souffla Malfoy avant de se repasser une main dans les cheveux.

Le blond laissa alors échapper un soupir avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, son regard dérivant vers l'horloge qui se trouvait sur son mur. Il commençait à se faire tard effectivement… Malfoy n'allait certainement pas tarder à partir… Il vit une expression fugace traverser le visage de porcelaine et la comprit aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui. Avait-il vraiment reçu cet appel? Il…il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une ruse? Si c'était la vérité… cela voudrait dire que le blond n'était pas le meurtrier. À moins, bien évidemment qu'il soit un bon acteur. Dans ce cas si, il devrait en faire son métier au lieu de sa demi-sœur qui en faisait vraiment trop.

-Vous pouvez dormir ici. Déclara soudainement Harry.

Le brun n'aurait pu dire qui était le plus surpris de sa proposition. Lui-même ou Malfoy. Pourquoi avait-il donc dit une chose pareille? La protection rapprochée n'avait rien à voir avec lui pour l'instant. Il se devait de se concentrer sur son enquête… et avoir Malfoy chez lui ne l'aiderait pas du tout à se concentrer. Bien au contraire… que ce soit ses yeux gris ou ses lèvres pleines… le blond risquait de ne pas l'aider en aucune manière à penser à son enquête et c'était absolument inacceptable!

-Je ne coucherais pas avec vous maintenant. Précisa le blond.

-J'ai une chambre d'ami, Monsieur Malfoy. Bien que vous soyez le bienvenu à tout moment de rentrer dans la mienne.

Le jeune hériter lui lança un regard pénétrant avant d'hocher la tête. Il ne le remerciait pas… ne lui disait pas qu'il avait peur… _Un Malfoy peut s'occuper de lui-même_… Était-ce une doctrine de Lucius Malfoy? Était-ce pour ça que la plupart de ses enfants avait refusé d'avoir une protection rapprochée? Était-ce à cause de ce farouche sentiment d'indépendance? Il haussa mentalement les épaules avant de partir dans sa chambre et de revenir, un jogging et un t-shirt dans les bras. Il les lança au blond qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil avant de partir dans la salle de bain. Harry se refusait catégoriquement à imaginer ce qui devait se passer dans cette toilette… après tout, il tenait encore à garder un minimum de santé mentale. Et imaginer Malfoy se déshabillant n'était bon pour aucun cerveau humain.

Il partit dans sa chambre se changer et enfila rapidement un jogging et un t-shirt sans manche. Il n'y allait, probablement, rien se passer entre lui et le blond aujourd'hui… Dommage. Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre. Son sourire disparut aussitôt en voyant le blond dans ses vêtements. Ils étaient vraiment trop grands… pourquoi est-ce que ça le rendait aussi… aussi mignon? Il se donna une claque mentale ramenant son cerveau à l'ordre.

-Vous êtes réellement une personne délicate, Monsieur Malfoy.

Les yeux gris le fusillèrent sans ménagement alors que le blond levait le nez en l'air, semblant décidé à l'ignorer. Alors… il y avait quelque chose qui réussissait à déranger l'impassible Drago Angelus Malfoy… quel genre de personne serait-il donc à se servir impunément de cette information? Il s'approcha alors du blond et se plaça à côté de lui, posant vigoureusement sa main dans ses cheveux mi-longs.

-Et bien, c'est absolument fascinant. Continua-t-il sur un ton parfaitement neutre. Vous m'arrivez à peine au menton. Comme un petit enfant. C'est trop mignon.

La grimace qui l'accueillit lui donna l'envie folle d'éclater de rire. Heureusement qu'il était une mauvaise personne qui n'hésitait nullement à appuyer sur les cordes sensibles qu'on lui montrait! Qu'est-ce que c'était amusant de voir Malfoy ayant l'air ridiculement embarrassé et colérique! Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Malfoy l'avait poussé sur le canapé et s'était assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses avant de lécher lentement sa gorge.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent brusquement alors que ses mains se crispaient sur le canapé. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps avant de commencer à mordiller sa nuque tout en bougeant imperceptiblement au-dessus de lui. Il pouvait sentir un feu incandescent presque possession de ses reins… Il s'apprêtait à agripper les hanches du blond pour ensuite le renverser sous lui et pouvoir, enfin, lui faire les choses qui ne cessait de traverser son esprit lorsque le blond se releva d'un bond, lui envoyant un sourire amusé.

-Je ne pense pas qu'un enfant pourrait vous donner une telle réaction.

Il pointa alors son entre-jambe et Harry ne put qu'ouvrir bêtement la bouche avant de la refermer tout aussi stupidement.

-J'ai une petite faim. Vous voulez manger quelque chose.

Oui. Il mourrait de faim et voulait définitivement manger quelque chose. Sauf que ce quelque chose n'avait absolument rien de comestible à proprement parler… son regard devait tout dire puisque le sourire de Malfoy s'agrandit avant que celui-ci parte dans sa cuisine sans une parole de plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry avait la certitude qu'il ne dormirait pas de si tôt?

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 14**

Il pouvait entendre Drago Malfoy s'activer dans sa cuisine… et lui restait planté sur son canapé comme un imbécile alors qu'il lui suffisait de rentrer dans celle-ci, trouver le blond, le renverser sur la première surface plane disponible et faire chanter son corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient tout ce qui ne rapportait pas à la luxure. Bien évidemment, il n'en ferait rien. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre que le blond donne le feu vert… Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que le blond finirait par donner son feu vert. Il lui suffisait donc d'être patient et le ravissant corps de Malfoy finirait par lui appartenir pour une nuit… il passa une main moite sur son front, essayant vainement de se concentrer. Et voilà pourquoi il était impératif qu'il couche avec le jeune homme. Tant qu'il ne coucherait pas avec lui, cette obsession resterait dans son esprit. Il fallait donc qu'il s'en libère. Aussi simple que cela. Malfoy réapparut alors devant lui, un sandwich à la main. Harry haussa alors un sourcil.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un héritier de votre importance sache faire un sandwich. Fit-il remarquer avec amusement.

Les yeux gris se posèrent sans ménagement sur lui avant que le blond ne se laisse choir sur le canapé, à ses côtés, avant de se mettre à dévorer son sandwich. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il ne lui répondrait pas? Pourtant, Harry disait la vérité. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi une personne du statut de Malfoy saurait cuisiner. Après tout, il devait avoir des cuisiniers et cuisinières pour le faire à sa place…

-Mon ex-petit ami m'a appris à faire des sandwichs, des pâtes et même des œufs.

-Ah… votre mauvais garçon. Grommela Harry. Comment était-il ce charmant jeune homme?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait un tel déplaisir en pensant à l'ex-petit ami de Malfoy? Et surtout pourquoi ressentait l'envie soudaine de le trouver pour ensuite l'étrangler à l'idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au corps de Malfoy? Il n'aimait pas ses… émotions. Un sourire goguenard apparut alors sur le visage de Malfoy.

-C'est lui qui m'a initié à la moto. Déclara le blond. Il m'a initié à beaucoup de chose…

-J'imagine. Siffla le brun.

Il détourna alors vivement le regard, l'air perdu. Les expériences de Malfoy ne le regardaient en rien. Tout ce qui comptait était les désirs que Malfoy éveillaient en lui. Son passé n'avait pas la moindre importance. Après tout, lui aussi avec eu son quota d'aventure. Et jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait ressentit ce pincement désagréable au cœur en pensant aux expériences passées de ses partenaires ou futurs partenaires.

-Mais, pas à ce que vous pensez. Continua stoïquement le jeune homme.

Harry releva lentement le regard, fixant Malfoy comme s'il parlait chinois. À quoi il pensait? Bon, il semblait évident qu'il pensait au fait qu'il avait couché ensemble. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas initié au sexe cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas couché ensemble? Ou bien est-ce que cela voulait dire que ce mauvais garçon n'était pas le premier pour Malfoy? Son regard interrogatif emmena un sourire amusé sur les lèvres fines avant que Malfoy n'hausse les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec lui. Finit par expliquer le blond.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je me servais de lui pour faire enrager mon père.

Les yeux d'Harry s'affilèrent aussitôt alors qu'il s'obligeait à garder un air nonchalant. Malfoy lui avait déjà admis que la seule chose qu'il avait faite qui était… hors du chemin qu'on lui avait tracé, avait été de sortir avec ce type.

-Mais ça n'a pas marché alors je l'ai laissé tomber sans avoir l'occasion de coucher avec lui. Fin de l'histoire.

-Alors… qui a eu l'immense honneur de dépuceler Drago Malfoy? Demanda sardoniquement Harry.

Un sourire mutin effleura alors les lèvres du blond alors qu'il finissait son sandwich, léchant avec appétit ses doigts poisseux. Merde! Harry sentit un feu bien connu se répandre dans son bas-ventre alors qu'il observait, impuissant, la langue de Malfoy se promener sur chacun de ses doigts.

-Sûrement vous.

Il avait vraiment des lèvres roses… elles semblaient si délicieuses et… une minute. Sûrement lui? Ses yeux dérivèrent de la bouche du blond jusqu'au regard argenté qui le fixait avec un amusement non-dissimulé.

-Est-ce une blague? Demanda calmement Harry.

-Pourquoi plaisanterai-je donc sur un tel sujet? Répliqua avec légèreté Malfoy.

Malfoy cherchait-il à tester ses réactions? S'attendait-il à le voir sauter au plafond? Et bien oui, Harry avait envie de sauter au plafond. Il résista à l'envie de lui demander pourquoi lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait? Mais, il exagérait. Malfoy n'était pas une petite fille pure qui attendait son prince charmant. Lui-même se souvenait à peine du premier garçon qu'il avait touché. Peut-être que dans sa prison dorée il n'avait pas trouvé un seul homme à son goût et que maintenant il était prêt à sauter le pas. Un sourire carnassier se dessina alors sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne plaqua Malfoy sur son canapé, le regardant de haut. Il aimait bien Malfoy dans cette position… c'était… extraordinairement sexy…

-Tous mes amants m'ont dit que j'étais extrêmement doué au lit. Susurra-t-il. Je pourrais vous montrer tous les plaisirs de la chair…

Malfoy lui envoya alors un regard enflammé qui finit de l'exciter complètement. Seigneur, que ce type était beau! Ses cheveux blonds formaient une auréole dorée autour de sa tête et sa peau de porcelaine se voilait légèrement de rouge tandis que ses yeux le fixaient avec une passion mal-contenue. Il se fichait de tout… il était prêt à tout donné pour une seule fois dans le corps de Malfoy.

-Aussi tentant que soit l'idée… Murmura Malfoy. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Cela arrivera seulement lorsque je l'aurais décidé.

Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il pouvait toujours essayer de le convaincre. Harry se pencha alors vers les lèvres entrouvertes, s'emparant voluptueusement de sa bouche. Sa langue se faufila aussitôt dans celle-ci, partant s'amuser avec celle du blond. Ses mains relâchèrent alors les bras de Malfoy préférant aller se faufiler sous le chandail du jeune homme, touchant pour la première fois la peau douce de son dos. Seigneur! Il avait envie de s'approprier chaque fibre de ce corps… il voulait toucher et lécher et faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour entendre Malfoy gémir au-dessus de lui comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain…

L'une de ses mains partit alors agripper la chute de rein rebondie du blond avant de descendre vers sa jambe, écartant celle-ci et lui permettant de s'installer entre les cuisses de Malfoy. Il relâcha alors la bouche sensuelle et, ne laissant pas le temps au blond de réfléchir, il partit s'approprier le cou blanc, le marquant de ses dents. Le long gémissement qui sortit de la bouche de Malfoy le fit frissonner de délice. Il s'apprêtait à rapprocher leurs deux bas-ventres lorsque le blond le poussa violemment, s'enlevant précipitamment du canapé.

-Nous coucherons ensemble lorsque je l'aurais décidé. Ordonna le blond.

-Et si je ne suis pas d'accord avec le temps que vous choisissez?

Les lèvres fines s'entrouvrirent, sous le choc, et Harry en profita pour s'élancer vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras et posant de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses deux mains partirent alors s'agripper aux cuisses du blond, le soulevant de terre et l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il plaqua alors le blond contre le mur le plus proche et gémit sourdement lorsque leurs érections se frottèrent lentement l'une contre l'autre. Seigneur… il pouvait sentir la sueur qui dégoulinait partout sur son corps… et cette envie folle d'arracher sauvagement chaque vêtement qui recouvrait le superbe corps de Malfoy… Soudain, les dents de Malfoy s'enfoncèrent durement sur sa lèvre, l'obligeant à arrêter le baiser dans un grognement rauque.

-Je décide. Siffla Malfoy.

Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il roulait doucement des hanches contre celles du blond. Il vit les yeux argentés se voilés de désir alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre une respiration qui ressemblait étrangement à un gémissement.

-Dites-moi Malfoy… est-ce que vous ne voulez vraiment pas coucher avec moi maintenant ou bien c'est juste que vous êtes un obsédé du contrôle?

L'héritier passa alors une langue hésitante sur sa lèvre et le sourire d'Harry disparut aussitôt, remplacé par une fascination insoutenable pour la langue de Malfoy.

-Je décide. Répéta le blond. Je coucherais avec vous lorsque le moment me semblera opportun. Pas avant.

Un grognement s'échappa alors de la bouche d'Harry qui donna un coup de rein brutal contre les hanches de Malfoy. Il vit les yeux du blond se fermer sous le plaisir alors que celui-ci gémissait doucement contre le mur. Il ne coucherait peut-être pas avec lui maintenant… mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

-À ta guise Malfoy.

Il écarta alors un peu plus les jambes du blond et se mit à donner des coups de reins, frottant son érection contre celle du blond. Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que c'était bon! Se frotter contre cette dureté… sentir les ongles de Malfoy s'agripper à son chandail… l'entendre gémir contre son oreille… toucher ses fesses qui ne demandaient qu'une seule et unique chose… et lui ne pouvait que gémir de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus violemment. Il le voulait bien trop pour sa propre santé mentale… Ses dents s'enfoncèrent durement dans le coup gracile alors que les gémissements de Malfoy résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il releva alors les yeux vers le blond qui semblait essayer vaillamment d'ouvrir les siens tandis que le plaisir secouait chaque fibre de son corps.

-Je vais te posséder Drago Malfoy. Grogna Harry.

Un sourire tremblant fit alors son apparition sur les lèvres de Malfoy alors que ses mains partaient s'agripper aux cheveux d'Harry.

-Seulement quand je l'aurais décidé.

Et il enroula encore plus durement ses jambes autour des hanches d'Harry semblant décidé à onduler contre son érection. Seigneur Dieu! Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses mouvements. Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie… se libérer enfin… il voulait venir. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent alors dans le fessier du blond et il pouvait sentir le mur bouger par la force de ses coups de reins. Il s'en fichait. Le monde aurait pu arrêter qu'il n'aurait pu empêcher ses reins de partir à la rencontre de celles de Malfoy. Un grognement guttural s'échappa alors des lèvres de Malfoy et il le sentit venir entre eux, ses yeux se fermant sous l'extase. En voyant cette expression de pur abandon, Harry en put qu'en faire de même. Il n'avait jamais eu un orgasme aussi intense de toute sa vie. Et il ignorait complètement s'il devait commencer à avoir peur ou en bénir le ciel. Il se laissa alors tomber au sol, suivit de Malfoy qui posa mollement sa tête sur son épaule.

-J'ai besoin d'une douche… Grommela faiblement le blond.

-Moi aussi… on pourrait partager.

Malfoy éclata alors de rire et Harry fut absolument mortifié lorsque son cœur manqua un battement. Oh Merde…

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais des raisons personnelles m'ont empêché d'écrire.

**Chapitre 15**

Harry laissa son regard s'attarder sur Ron qui le fixait comme s'il était une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Peut-être était-il vraiment une bombe sur le point d'exploser mais, son coéquipier aurait du deviner qu'il ne se permettrait d'exploser quand privée. Il était hors de question qu'il s'humilie de la sorte en explosant devant tout le département de police. D'accord, son cœur avait manqué un battement hier soir avec Malfoy… d'accord, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'observer, et non de désirer, le blond tendit que celui-ci mangeait, un stupide petit sourire accroché au visage. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire que quelque chose de mal était sur le point d'arriver.

Ou bien… Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il laissait son regard dériver dans son bureau. Il n'avait aucune piste solide concernant le meurtrier qui s'acharnait sur la famille Malfoy… et il commençait à ressentir des sentiments désagréables à l'égard de l'héritier blond. Vouloir le baiser était une chose… sentir son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine en était une toute autre. Il n'était pas comme Ron. Il ne laissait pas ses émotions se mélanger à ses besoins physiques. S'envoyer en l'air était quelque chose de normal. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ressenti hier soir n'avait absolument rien de normal…. il ne savait plus quoi penser, bon sang!

-Harry… je n'apprécie pas de savoir ma vie en danger. Fit remarquer Ron.

-Tu as choisi le mauvais métier alors. Répliqua sèchement le brun.

-Je n'ai aucun problème à être menacé par des criminels, des tueurs, des voleurs et etc. Mais, pas par mon collègue. C'est vraiment effrayant.

-Je ne vais pas t'attaquer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que ton regard me dit.

Son compagnon s'apprêtait visiblement à élaborer lorsqu'une furie fit son apparition dans son bureau. Il était obligé d'admettre que de voir Blaise Zabini en colère était quelque chose à ne pas manquer. Ses yeux verts semblaient manger son visage chocolat alors que ses lèvres étaient plissées en une moue de mécontentement. Il sentit aussitôt le corps de Ron se crisper à ses côtés et il s'obligea à ne pas rouler les yeux. Il était vraiment mal placé pour dire au roux de ne pas penser avec son entre-jambe.

-J'exige des explications _immédiatement_. Ordonna d'une voix sourde le mulâtre.

-Quelle explication? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas où est-ce que vous voulez en venir en m'envoyer ce type de message… Mais, je ne l'accepterais pas du tout!

Il plaqua alors ses mains sur son bureau, semblant sur le point de se jeter à sa gorge. Ron se leva d'un bond, prêt à intervenir. Ou peut-être attendait-il simplement une occasion pour mettre ses bras autour de la taille délicate et ainsi pouvoir le serrer contre lui à l'étouffer. Un homme s'essayait comme il le pouvait.

-Vous n'aviez aucunement le droit de me téléphoner au beau milieu de la nuit pour me parler de la mort de mon géniteur!

Il frappa de nouveau ses mains sur son bureau, ses yeux verts se transformant en deux fentes mauvaises.

-Asseyez-vous Monsieur Zabini et expliquez-moi de quoi vous pouvez bien parler.

-Ne jouez pas à l'innocent avec moi espèce de salopard! Vous et votre coéquipier étaient les seuls à savoir mes véritables sentiments envers mon père! Vous êtes donc les seuls choix logique en ce qui concerne ce foutu appel!

-Vous avez reçu un appel?

Les yeux émeraude d'Harry se durcirent aussitôt en se souvenant que Drago Malfoy avait, lui aussi, reçu un appel. Mais, qu'est-ce que le meurtrier faisait? Devenait-il complètement cinglé? Croyait-il donc qu'il pourrait leur échapper indéfiniment? Pourquoi s'amuser à téléphoner à ses prochaines victimes? À moins que Blaise Zabini ou Drago Malfoy soient le véritable meurtrier et s'amuse à jouer avec eux…

-Oui! S'égosilla Zabini. Un appel qui me disait que je risquais de mourir très bientôt que je ne saurais pas ce qui m'a frappé! Que je méritais la mort pour oser avoir droit à l'héritage alors que Lucius Malfoy ne représentait absolument rien à mes yeux! Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il savoir une chose pareille? Pourquoi vouloir me tuer? Pourquoi…

Le mulâtre se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure avant de faire volte-face et de partir en courant. Ron lui jeta un vague regard avant de s'envoler à sa suite. Et bien… cela ne pouvait que mal finir.

()

Bon sang que Zabini courrait vite! Ron ne réussit à le rattraper qu'après plusieurs mètres à l'extérieur. Il se saisit alors du bras gracile, l'arrêtant fermement dans son élan. Les lèvres pleines s'ouvrirent et refermèrent avant que les sourcils arqués ne se froncent sous la frustration.

-Je n'apprécie nullement que l'on me menace. Siffla avec hargne le mulâtre.

-Ce n'était pas Harry.

-Alors, qui pouvait donc savoir que je me fichais éperdument de Lucius Malfoy? Ce n'est pas comme si je courrais les rues en disant à qui veut bien l'entendre que je le déteste!

Il tremblait légèrement. Seigneur, réalisait-il seulement à quel point il avait l'air fragile? Et à quel point cette fragilité lui donnait l'envie folle de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne jamais le laisser partir. Un soupir gonfla la poitrine du rouquin alors qu'il réentendait les paroles d'Harry dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des sentiments pour un suspect. Il en était hors de question. Même si le fait que Zabini ait été menacé le mette très bas dans la liste des suspects… à moins qu'il soit entrain de lui mentir bien évidemment… Mais, il n'arrivait pas à croire que celui-ci soit un aussi bon acteur…

-Vous ne devriez pas rester seul. Déclara Ron. Ne voulez-vous pas d'un policier ou bien…

-Ma mère risque de s'inquiéter. Répliqua Zabini. Si un policier commence à me suivre… elle va se poser des questions, se faire un sang d'encre et viendra s'installer chez moi. Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger et je ne veux surtout pas que quelqu'un lui parle de Lucius Malfoy! Il lui a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça…

La main de Ron partit alors caresser la joue douce comme de la soie, obligeant Zabini à relever son regard vers lui. Il comprenait ses raisons… Mais, si le meurtrier s'amusait à le terroriser par téléphone… cela voulait dire qu'il était en danger. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Merde!

-Et moi? Demanda impulsivement le rouquin.

-Quoi vous?

-Et si je venais dormir chez vous pendant quelques temps… Jusqu'à ce que l'on capture ce fou bien évidemment.

Les yeux limes s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne lui lance un sourire étincelant qui menaça de lui faire avaler sa langue. Dormir dans la même maison que Blaise Zabini… peut-être que cela lui permettrait de prouver que le mulâtre n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ces meurtres… et cela le protégerait… et cela tourmenterait ses hormones jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et balance Zabini sur le premier lit qu'il trouverait. Non… même pas un lit… n'importe quoi qui se trouvait dans la bonne position ferait l'affaire. Bordel! Un doigt taquin se posa alors sur sa pomme d'Adam, le faisant déglutir avec peine.

-Comme vous voulez, Inspecteur. Mais, je tiens à vous prévenir…

Il s'approcha alors de lui, ses yeux de chat l'ensorcelant efficacement.

-Je n'ai qu'un seul lit et je n'ai pas encore de canapé.

Oh merde.

()

Enfin une journée de congé pour ruminer, Lavande fronça les sourcils tout en se servant un verre de vin. Elle avait tellement hâte de pouvoir enfin partir de ce maudit pays pluvieux qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Elle aimait le soleil, la plage et les hommes bien musclés. Mais, l'héritage… elle ne pouvait pas partir tant que sa part d'héritage n'était pas dans sa poche. Mais, merde! Pourquoi ce crétin de Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait-il pas mourir dans un accident dans la route? À cause de toutes ses conneries, son stupide héritage avait été bloqué… et ces incompétents de policiers qui ne trouvaient toujours pas le maudit meurtrier… ne pouvait-il pas se dépêcher? Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire!

Une moue se forma alors sur sa bouche pulpeuse en pensant à son demi-frère et sa demi-sœur qui avaient été tué. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire? Elle avala rapidement le reste de son vin et appuya sa tête sur son canapé. Ils étaient morts… N'était-ce pas étrange? Elle laissa son regard dériver sur son superbe salon. Elle n'avait pas engagé de garde du corps… elle ne croyait pas en toute cette histoire…enfin, plutôt que de ne pas y croire… elle n'aimait pas que son espace vitale soit envahie par des étrangers… son système d'alarme ferait l'affaire. Elle se redressa alors d'un bon en entendant la sonnette de sa porte. Seigneur! Son cœur battait à la chamade. Pourquoi s'amusait-elle donc à ce faire peur? C'était stupide! Néanmoins, elle se saisit de la petite télécommande sur laquelle il y avait un bouton qui, dès qu'on appuyait dessus, déclenchait toutes les alarmes de sa maison. Elle ouvrit alors la porte en prenant une profonde respiration. Et roula des yeux en reconnaissant le visage familier qui se trouvait devant elle. Le visage mutin était marqué par un sourire contraint que la casquette noire n'arrivait pas à couvrir totalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda froidement Lavande.

-Je tenais à parler à quelqu'un qui soit dans ma situation… Puisque nous sommes liés par le sang je pensais…

Lavande haussa alors les épaules, tournant la tête en faisant signe d'entré à son visiteur. Son corps se crispa aussitôt en sentant une aiguille fine se planter dans la chair délicate de son cou, la forçant à laisser échapper un grognement sonore. Elle n'avait plus de pied! Elle se sentit tomber par en arrière alors que des mains fines s'agrippaient à elle. On la trainait… pourquoi la trainait-on? Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Son corps était tellement léger…

-Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais… enfin si un petit peu… Tu as son nez… ça m'énerve.

Le nez de qui? De quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Elle n'arrivait pas à penser. Danger… danger… il y avait quelque chose dans sa main? Quelque chose de petit… quelque chose d'important…

-Regarde-moi… ce n'est pas drôle si tu ne me regardes pas.

Lavande sentit soudainement une douleur intense lui déchirer le ventre… quelque chose rentrait en elle! Elle entendit une voix hurler dans sa tête et ordonna à ses doigts de peser sur la chose qui se tenait dans sa main. Elle devait appuyer sur cette chose! Elle allait mourir! Un autre coup lui donna envie de s'évanouir d'horreur et elle n'eut même pas la force de sursauter en entendant soudainement les hurlements stridents de son alarme.

-Espèce de garce!

Plus rien n'entrait en elle… il n'y avait plus la chaleur de cette personne près d'elle… Lavande ferma alors les yeux et se laissa emporter.

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 16**

Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre à la chamade alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide jusqu'au comptoir de l'hôpital. Lavande Brown avait survécu au meurtrier de Lucius Malfoy… Avait-elle vu son visage? Peut-être que tout serait terminé après qu'il ait vu la jeune femme… mais, s'il n'avait pas réussi à lui épargner une telle douleur. Même s'il pataugeait complètement pour la première fois de sa vie… il savait pertinemment qu'il réussirait, un jour ou l'autre, à trouver le meurtrier. Mais, il n'avait pas tout ce temps devant lui. Chaque minute qu'il perdait à chercher, le meurtrier en profitait pour tuer d'avantage. Merde! Il interrompit alors vivement la conversation de deux jeunes infirmières en sortant rapidement son badge.

-Lavande Brown. Déclara-t-il sèchement.

La jeune infirmière blêmit fortement en voyant son insigne et il ne put qu'hausser un sourcil en se disant qu'elle avait du faire quelque chose d'illégal. Peut-être volait-elle des produits de son hôpital ou peu importe. Il s'en fichait. Les petites machinations de cette infirmière ne le concernaient en aucun cas. Son regard meurtrier du lui faire suffisamment peur puisqu'il se dépêcha de partir en direction d'une des chambre. Elle ne lui avait pas dit comment Lavande se portait. Elle ne lui avait pas dit si elle était encore vivante au moment où il se parlait… L'envie de se passer une main tremblante sur le visage lui fit grincer des dents. Cette fille se trouvait à l'hôpital parce qu'il n'avait pas agi assez vite… parce qu'un meurtrier arrogant s'amusait à se promener dans la ville… Bordel! La jeune infirmière lui pointa alors une porte, disparaissant dans un petit couinement pathétique. Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année et portant la veste blanche des médecins en sortit. L'homme haussa un sourcil et Harry montra aussitôt son badge.

-Elle n'est pas encore réveillée.

-Dans combien de temps se réveillera-t-elle? Demanda Harry.

-Elle a subi un énorme choc, Lieutenant. Multiples lacérations et insertion d'une drogue puissante dans l'organisme… c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore vivante.

-Je veux lui parler.

Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte lorsque le docteur lui empoigna le bras, l'empêchant de passer.

-Elle est dans le coma, Lieutenant. Poursuivit-il.

-Les gens dans le coma nous entendent.

-Certes… et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que vous lui parliez. Je ne voudrais pas que vous lui disiez des choses qui pourraient la fragiliser d'avantage.

-Lavande Brown est une battante Docteur. Répliqua calmement Harry. Laissez-moi la voir.

Le médecin le dévisagea quelque instant avant de pousser un long soupir et de le laisser rentrer. Harry s'approcha alors de la jeune mulâtre et sentit ses poings se crisper en voyant son visage blême et les multiples aiguilles qui rentraient dans sa peau. Cette femme qui n'avait rien fait se trouver sur un lit d'hôpital… elle n'avait rien fait sauf d'être né du sang de Lucius Malfoy. Et maintenant elle se trouvait sur un lit d'hôpital… se battant pour sa vie. Il s'accroupit alors près d'elle et lui souleva délicatement la main.

-Je sais que tu as vu celui qui a essayé de te tuer Lavande. Murmura-t-il. Tu as réussi à le déjouer. Il doit être fou de rage. Je suis convaincu que tu dois trouver ça amusant. Réveille-toi vite Lavande…

Il sortit alors lentement de la chambre tout en jetant un dernier regard à la jeune fille. Elle avait laissé rentrer son meurtrier chez elle sans la moindre hésitation… C'était donc quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'air menaçant. Il le savait déjà. Mais, à l'exception de Goyle, aucun des enfants de Lucius Malfoy ne semblait particulièrement menaçant. Mais, elle avait été assez sur ses gardes pour garder son alarme sur elle… Il venait de faire sa première erreur… Comment devait-il se sentir maintenant? Fou de rage. Un être aussi arrogant que lui ne devait pas supporter d'échouer. Et il devait avoir peur. Ce n'était qu'un lâche après tout. Cette personne préférait venir tuer les gens avec un petit sourire inoffensif pour ensuite les droguer… leurs enlevants toute opportunités de se défendre… Donc, le fait que Lavande ait survécu… le fait qu'elle ait vu son visage… il devait être paniqué… il essaierait bientôt de venir la tuer. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Mais, Harry tenait à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'attaque de nouveau à Lavande… Il entendit alors son cellulaire sonner et le sortit brusquement de sa poche.

-Lieutenant Potter à l'appareil.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi. Déclara avec enthousiasme Ron.

-Tu es allé chez Lavande Brown.

-Ouais… et devine ce que j'ai trouvé… un témoin.

Le corps d'Harry se crispa aussitôt sous l'excitation alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.

-Quoi?

-Et il a même une photo… Mais, la photo ne montre pas grand-chose…

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Il se mit alors à courir vers l'extérieur pour ensuite rentrer dans sa voiture et démarrer comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Un témoin. Il y avait un témoin. Il était trop arrogant… Il pensait que la chance était avec lui… et bien sa chance commençait à tourner. Il mettrait cet enculé derrière les barreaux et il pourrait faire un petit coucou à Peter Pettigrow. Ses dents grincèrent dangereusement alors qu'il continuait à conduire comme un fou. Théodore Nott, Severus Rogue, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Londubat et Drago Malfoy. Merde! Il ne voulait pas penser au blond pour le moment… si c'était lui qui était sur cette photo… et bien il n'y pouvait rien. Il se fichait bien de qui allait en prison tant que la personne était coupable… que ce soit quelqu'un de proche de lui ou non… Il enverrait tous ceux qui étaient dangereux en prison. Point à la ligne. Il arriva finalement devant la maison de Lavande Brown et haussa un sourcil en voyant Ron accompagné d'un petit garçon à la peau chocolat et qui semblait se prendre pour un futur rappeur. Lorsque celui-ci le vit, il fit aussitôt une grimace explicite en le pointant du doigt à Ron. Son partenaire se contenta de lui faire un vague signe de main qu'Harry interpréta comme indiquant que ce petit garçon était le témoin en question. Super… et lui qui n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les enfants. Il s'approcha alors d'eux tout en gardant ses mains dans ses poches.

-La photo. Déclara-t-il aussitôt.

-Là voilà au grand maître.

Le grand sourire son coéquipier le fit aussitôt tiquer et il se saisit brusquement de la photographie. Le meurtrier portait une casquette noire qui recouvrait entièrement ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient trop lousses pour qu'on puisse fermement identifier s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Par contre, il pouvait clairement voir la couleur de la peau de sa nuque et de ses mains…

-Cette personne est caucasienne.

Il comprenait maintenant la joie de Ron en voyant la blancheur de la peau du meurtrier. Blaise Zabini était donc éliminé de la liste. Il était mince… Lavande le dépassait d'une bonne tête… sa main se crispa autour de la photo alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus belle.

-Est-ce que tu as vu son visage? Demanda-t-il lentement au petit garçon.

-Je l'ai déjà dit à ce type! Répliqua avec hargne le garçon. Je m'en fichais bien de la face de ce type! Je voulais juste une photo de Lavande Brown! Elle est trop belle!

-N'importe quel détail. Continua Harry. Sa couleur de cheveux, d'yeux… son sexe.

Une grimace déforma le visage du petit garçon alors qu'il levait péniblement les yeux au ciel. Un suspect de moins… ce qui voulait dire que le meurtrier s'amusait véritablement à appeler ces frères pour les terroriser… est-ce que Malfoy avait vraiment reçu cet appel? Ou bien mentait-il afin d'avoir un alibi? Merde.

-Je ne sais pas. Répéta le garçon. Mais, je n'aimais pas son sourire.

-Tu as vu son visage?

-Pas vraiment… ses yeux étaient cachés par sa casquette… Mais, je pouvais voir ses lèvres… son sourire était vraiment trop bizarre. C'était comme… un sourire de bande dessiné! Ouais, c'est ça… un sourire de bande dessiné.

()

Il savait donc maintenant que le meurtrier avait la peau blanche et un sourire de bande dessiné… le petit garçon voulait certainement dire que son sourire semblait faux. Mais, seuls les enfants trouveraient un faux sourire bizarre. Lavande ne s'était certainement pas méfiée d'un sourire de bande dessiné. Il commençait à faire des erreurs… même s'il n'avait pas laissé d'empreinte… même Lavande n'avait pas de caméra dans sa maison… il finirait par le trouver… Il ferait un faux pas… Il le savait pertinemment… et ce faux pas le perdrait et Harry s'empresserait de lui passer les menottes. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant son téléphone sonner et répondit aussitôt.

-Bonsoir.

Un silence de plomb l'accueillit avant qu'une respiration haletant ne se fasse entendre. Le cœur d'Harry se mit alors à tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'obligeait à garder une respiration normale. Il savait qu'il s'agissait du meurtrier. Mais, comment avait-il fait pour découvrir son numéro de téléphone? C'Était un téléphone protégé bon sang!

-Je me répète de nouveau… Bonsoir. Si vous ne répondez pas dans les 5 prochaines secondes, je raccroche.

-Tu te crois plus intelligent que moi, Lieutenant Potter? Siffla une voix informatisée.

Un sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il s'installait confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Je ne le crois pas, je le sais. Répliqua-t-il calmement.

-Ne me fais pas rire. Si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin… je te tuerais aussi.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment peur d'un meurtrier qui est incapable de tuer une simple femme même après l'avoir assommé à coup de drogue.

Un grognement féroce fut sa réponse et un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. Il l'énervait… Il était assez arrogant pour s'attaquer à lui… pour essayer de le tuer avant même d'essayer de tuer les autres… et Harry l'attendrait de pied ferme.

-Cette garce n'était qu'un faux pas. Je la tuerais. Et tous les autres avec. Je suis l'Unique Malfoy.

-Et moi je te paris que je te mettrais derrière les barreaux avant que ça arrive.

-Si tu continues à me poursuivre… je vais tuer tous ceux que tu aimes… la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… très froid…

-Ouais… tu as entendu longtemps avant d'aller tuer ton paternel après tout.

-Oh… alors tu sais que je suis l'un de ses enfants?

-Oui.

-Mais lequel suis-je donc? Le boucher violeur… le mulâtre stupide… le métisse avec une famille insipide… le gros qui essaye d'être un écrivain… l'actrice engrossée… le con qui reste enfermé chez lui avec un ordinateur… ou bien la petite pute blonde qui est la seule à avoir eu le droit de porter le nom Malfoy.

Et il raccrocha aussitôt dans un rire rauque. Il avait été le plus insultant envers Malfoy. Pourquoi? Si c'était Malfoy… essayait-il de lui faire croire qu'il se détestait le plus afin de ne pas laisser ses soupçons s'appesantir sur sa personne? Ou bien si ce n'était pas Malfoy… Une sueur froide lui traversa le dos et il fronça les sourcils. Si ce n'était pas Malfoy… cela voulait dire que le meurtrier le gardait pour la fin… pour ensuite le détruire encore plus efficacement.

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'immonde retard mais j'étais dans ma semaine d'examen alors…

**Chapitre 17**

-Il t'a appelé? S'étrangla Ron, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en regardant successivement les photos des héritiers de Lucius Malfoy. La personne qui l'avait appelée était très intelligente de toute évidence… et si connaissait en électronique puisqu'il avait été totalement incapable de retracer l'appel. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne qui si connaissait en informatique. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur le visage souriant de Théodore Nott. Ce type lui avait déplu dès la première minute… ce qui ne voulait rien dire parce qu'il avait absolument adoré Peter avant de le mettre en prison. Ses poings se crispèrent sur son pupitre alors que ses yeux se plissaient en deux fentes dangereuses. Il fallait qu'il revienne au présent… alors oui… Théodore Nott lui avait fait immédiatement déplu avec son faux sourire et se paroles mystérieuses. Son faux sourire…

_-C'était comme… un sourire de bande dessiné !_

Un sourire de bande dessiné voulait évidemment dire que le sourire du meurtrier était un faux sourire. Et il n'avait jamais vu Théodore Nott sans ce maudit faux sourire. Il se leva lentement de son pupitre tout en jetant un regard éloquent à son partenaire.

-Nous allons voir Théodore Nott.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il a un sourire de bande dessiné et qu'il s'y connait en informatique.

Le roux hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de le suivre à l'extérieur jusqu'à leur voiture. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment concentré sur Théodore Nott. Après tout, celui-ci, bien que désagréable, n'avait jamais rien fait de violent de toute sa vie. Il avait toujours mené une existence calme et sans la moindre embrouille… À moins qu'il n'ait remanié son propre dossier pour qu'il ne reste plus la moindre trace de ses méfaits passés. À moins qu'il soit entrain de perdre la tête en imaginant que Théodore Nott pouvait effacer son propre dossier. Était-il vraiment si doué en informatique? Peut-être bien qu'oui… Il n'avait pas l'air d'un imbécile, loin de là… et il était assez arrogant pour l'appeler au milieu de la nuit afin de lui faire peur. Il se stationna rapidement devant la maison du jeune informaticien et s'empressa de sonner à la porte. Cette fois-ci, la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt sans qu'il n'ait à avoir une conversation longue et pénible avant de pouvoir rentrer. Comme la première fois, Nott se trouvait assis sur l'une des marches de l'escalier, son fameux faux sourire fermement en place.

-J'attendais impatiemment votre visite, Lieutenant Potter. Susurra-t-il avec amusement.

-Bonjour Monsieur Nott… J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

-Laissez-moi deviner… serait-ce en rapport avec votre mystérieux coup de fil d'hier? Ou bien avec la photo?

Harry se refusa catégoriquement à sursauter, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ron qui laissa échapper une rapide expiration. Il s'amusait avec eux. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de sourire d'amusement. Il se croyait tellement plus intelligent qu'eux. Il se croyait au-dessus des lois des mortels.

-Est-ce que vous savez que votre petite… inquisition… dans un dossier de police pourrait vous valoir quelques années de prison?

-Si vous arrivez à le prouver, Lieutenant… Seulement si vous arrivez à le prouver.

Soudainement, le fils de Lucius Malfoy se redressa, son sourire s'envolant.

-J'ai vu que Lavande Brown avait été accepté à l'hôpital. Son état semble stable pour le moment. J'ai donc la confirmation que ce tueur en série veut éliminer tous les enfants de mon géniteur. Je vous ai donc permis de me rencontrer pour une seule et unique raison.

Harry haussa un sourcil face à son glacial. Son attitude avait changé lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler de Lavande Brown. Était-ce parce qu'il était le meurtrier et qu'elle était la seconde personne à échapper à son plan? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il commençait à avoir peur car il n'était pas le tueur? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry ignorait quoi penser d'un dossier. Quelqu'un s'amusait à tuer les enfants Malfoy et à jouer avec lui… et lui n'avait aucun indice sur le comment du pourquoi. Non… Il savait le pourquoi. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de vengeance. Et il savait qu'il finirait par arrêter le coupable. La véritable question était _quand_. Quand arriverait-il à l'arrête? Combien de personnes seraient encore blessées avant qu'il ne réussisse à lui mettre la main dessus?

-Ne concentrez pas vos efforts sur moi. C'est absolument inutile.

-Pourquoi? Demanda froidement Harry.

-Parce que je ne suis pas le meurtrier.

Le châtain écarta alors ses bras d'un geste théâtral avant que son sourire ne refasse surface. Ne pas se concentrer sur lui? Croyait-il quand disant une chose pareille… tout irait pour le mieux? Qu'il l'écouterait tout bonnement parce qu'il lui disait de l'écouter?

-Pourquoi vous croirai-je?

-Parce que vous avez un excellent instinct, Lieutenant Potter. Déclara Théodore Nott. C'est à cause de cet instinct que vous avez réussi à faire arrêter celui qui avait aidé le meurtrier de vos parents

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il se forçait à garder son calme. Il ne voulait pas penser au sang de ses parents autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à ses 17 ans et comment il avait réussi à découvrir qui avait vendu son père à leur meurtrier. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Cela ne ferait que le distraire.

-Et si mon instinct me disait que vous étiez le meurtrier?

-Alors arrêtez-moi sur le champ. Je vous fais confiance Lieutenant Potter. Et c'est parce que je vous fais confiance que je vais vous expliquer quelques petites choses… Si vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance après… je vous donne la permission de mettre des caméras à chaque centimètre carré de cette maison.

Harry hocha lentement la tête avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Manipulation ou bien vérité? Tous les enfants Malfoy semblaient être des suspects idéals à l'exception de certains d'entre eux. Si Neville ne correspondait pas au physique de l'emploi, puisqu'il était assez rondelet, Théodore Nott était mince et petit… comme la personne sur la photo… sa peau était d'une blancheur d'albâtre… comme la personne sur la photo… et il savait énormément d'informations sur ce dossier. Comment ne pas le soupçonner?

-Ma mère a fait exprès de tomber enceinte de Lucius Malfoy. Elle l'a séduit dans ce but et uniquement dans ce but. Elle voulait l'argent qui venait avec le bébé. Dès qu'elle m'a mis au monde, et qu'un test de paternité à prouver que Lucius Malfoy était bien mon père, elle a pris l'argent de mon géniteur et a fondé sa propre société d'informatique. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé bien que moi je l'aimais désespérément.

Le faux sourire du châtain disparut brusquement alors qu'il se passait une main hésitante dans les cheveux. Cette histoire était triste, certes. Mais, en quoi prouvait-elle son innocence? Au contraire… cela ne faisait que lui donner un motif supplémentaire.

-J'étais et je suis encore beaucoup trop fixer sur elle pour m'être intéressé à Lucius Malfoy et à ses autres enfants. Ils ne m'intéressent pas. Je ne vous dirais pas que je suis incapable d'un meurtre… Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Ce que je peux vous assurez… c'est que pour commettre un meurtre, il faut être intéressé par la personne concernée. Et je me fichais complètement de Lucius Malfoy. Il ne représentait absolument rien pour moi.

Il prit alors une profonde respiration avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-La personne que vous chercher est obnubilée par cet homme. Elle pense à lui du matin au soir… et cette personne n'est pas moi. Donc, je vous le répète… si vous voyez que ma mère a été assassiné, venez me voir, peut-être l'aurais-je fait. Mais, pas cet homme. Il ne représentait absolument rien à mes yeux.

()

Harry et Ron s'installèrent dans un silence religieux dans la voiture et le brun se mit à conduire.

-Est-ce que tu le crois? Chuchota le rouquin.

-Il ne nous a fourni aucun argument montrant son innocence.

-Mais, est-ce que tu le crois?

Il n'avait pas aimé Nott dès le départ. Son sourire était trop faux, son regard trop direct… il semblait regarder le monde s'il s'agissait d'une émission télévisée… et son arrogance sortait de chaque pore de sa peau.

-Il ne les a pas tués. Déclara-t-il calmement. Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance mais... il ne les a pas tués.

Il pouvait juste le sentir au plus profond de ses tripes. Il ne les avait pas tués. Il se fichait trop de Lucius Malfoy. Il n'y avait pas de haine comme Lavande Brown, pas de masque comme Drago Malfoy, pas d'amour inconditionnel comme Pansy Parkinson. Non, il n'y avait que la plus intense des indifférences. On ne pouvait pas tuer dans cet état d'esprit. Sauf si l'on était un mercenaire. Et Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas été tué par un mercenaire… c'était une histoire personnelle.

-Allons vois Parkinson. Dit-il soudainement.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai envie de revoir chaque enfant jusqu'à ce qu'une piste se forme sous mes yeux.

Ron ne dit plus rien alors et Harry l'en remercia silencieusement. Il devait réfléchir… Il devait réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'une piste se forme enfin… Qui en voulait à ce point à Lucius Malfoy? Qui ressentait suffisamment de passion envers lui pour vouloir le tuer? Et vouloir tuer tous ceux qui étaient du même sang que lui? Il se stationna alors devant l'immeuble de Pansy Parkinson et partit frapper rapidement à la porte. La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement celle-ci et écarquilla les yeux en les voyants.

-Bonjour Lieutenant Potter et Inspecteur Weasley. En quoi puis-je vous être utile?

-J'aimerais pouvoir vous parlez Mademoiselle Parkinson… si cela ne vous dérange pas bien évidemment.

L'actrice hocha lentement la tête, les fixant avec une curiosité mal dissimulée. Elle les fit alors s'asseoir dans son salon et se laissa choir avec grâce sur un canapé, les dévisageant avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien depuis votre accident? Demanda poliment Harry.

-Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi? Vous êtes vraiment trop gentil Lieutenant! Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant… Mais, je continue à ne pas comprendre comment cela se fait-il que les freins de mon auto m'aient lâché de cette manière! Je les avais fait vérifier pourtant…

Elle passa une main douce sur son ventre encore parfaitement plat alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de la tentative de meurtre sur votre sœur, Lavande Brown?

Les yeux marron papillonnèrent doucement avant qu'une expression d'horreur ne s'abat sur son visage.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle Parkinson… Rassura calmement Harry. Elle va très bien. En fait, le meurtrier de votre père… celui qui s'amuse à éliminer tous les membres de votre famille…

-Mon Dieu! S'exclama-t-elle. Quelqu'un essaye de nous tuer? Pourquoi? Comment? Je ne comprends pas!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Répéta Harry. Il commence à faire à peu près n'importe quoi.

Les larmes de l'actrice semblèrent s'arrêter d'un coup avant que la stupeur n'illumine son visage.

-Mais… Mais, il tue tout le monde. Gémit-elle pitoyablement. Est-ce lui qui a… qui a faillit me…

-Pour être tout à fait honnête Mademoiselle Parkinson… Je peux vous assurer que nous sommes sur le point de l'arrêter.

-Qui est-ce?

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, ses yeux s'accrochant à son regard.

-Il s'agit d'une personne puérile et extrêmement chanceuse qui ne comprend pas que la chance tourne rapidement et dans n'importe quel direction.

Il lui envoya alors un doux sourire alors que les yeux marron se voilaient de larmes.

-Merci Seigneur… Souffla-t-elle. Si cette personne est aussi stupide que vous le dites… Vous la capturez sans le moindre problème.

-Et plus tôt que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Parkinson enfouit alors sa tête entre ses mains avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

À suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 18**

Harry attendit patiemment que Ron est attaché sa ceinture avant de démarrer la voiture. Il savait que son coéquipier allait, d'une minute à l'autre, lui lancé une avalanche de question. Il était préparé à y répondre. Oui, il avait délibérément provoqué Pansy Parkinson pour la simple et bonne raison que la jeune fille ne ressemblait nullement à une meurtrière. Il fallait donc qu'il prouve si oui ou non elle était la tueuse.

-Alors, est-ce qu'elle est la tueuse? Demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça « tu ne sais pas ». S'égosilla le rouquin. Tu l'as délibérément provoqué et tu ne sais pas?

Le brun haussa nonchalamment les épaules et un petit sourire moqueur sur son visage en attendant le soupir de son partenaire. Il disait la vérité pourtant. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait pleuré en entendant que quelqu'un essayait de tuer sa famille. Elle s'était mise à caresser tendrement son ventre, semblant vouloir protéger son enfant à venir, et pourtant… Il n'avait pas vu, une seule fois, son regard. Il ignorait si elle le faisait exprès ou bien si elle ne voulait pas que les gens voient ses larmes. Mais, elle s'était toujours arrangée pour que ses yeux soient hors de sa vue. Les yeux étaient bien le miroir de l'âme non? Est-ce que Parkinson avait eu peur que s'il voyait son regard… Il verrait la meurtrière qui se cachait derrière son air de petite fille innocente? Ou bien rêvait-il en couleur?

-Est-ce que tu as l'intention de provoquer tous les enfants Malfoy?

-Non. Je ne pense pas que ce genre de provocation marche sur les autres enfants. Mais, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller rendre une petite visite à Grégory Goyle.

-Pourquoi? Il ne correspond pas du tout au physique du meurtrier.

-Certes. Mais, il pourrait savoir quelque chose. Après tout, Vincent Crabbe était dans le coup. Qui nous dit que le meurtrier n'a pas un autre allié dans l'ombre?

Les sourcils de Ron se froncèrent avant qu'il n'hoche positivement la tête. Oui. Il devait rendre visite à Grégory Goyle. Celui-ci détestait royalement son géniteur. Il vouait une haine féroce à Drago Malfoy… ou bien peut-être vouait-il une haine flamboyante à tous les autres enfants de Lucius Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de le questionner en profondeur. Après tout, il n'était pas la tête du plan… Mais, peut-être était-il un des bras… Il se stationna devant l'appartement minable du boucher et frappa vivement à la porte. Celui-ci ouvrit aussitôt, l'air mauvais et Harry ne put qu'être saisit par le peu de ressemblance entre lui et les progénitures de Lucius Malfoy.

Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi laid alors presque la totalité de ses frères et sœurs étaient aussi magnifiques? Il supposait que dans toute règle il y avait une exception. Il offrit un sourire éblouissant au boucher qui semblait sur le point de lui arracher la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Demanda avec rage celui-ci.

-Bonjour Monsieur Goyle. Pouvons-nous rentrer?

-Faites ce que vous voulez bordel!

Harry regarda d'un regard peu amène le canapé sale de Grégory Goyle. Il se laissa alors choir avec une certaine grâce sur le divan alors que Ron osait à peine poser une fesse sur celui-ci. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cet endroit était franchement dégoutant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Répéta Goyle.

-Nous voulons simplement nous assurer que vous prenez vos précautions.

Les yeux bruns de Goyle partirent rapidement sur le téléphone avant de revenir vers lui. Le gros homme passa alors une main forte dans sa chevelure courte avant de remettre son regard sur le téléphone. Attendait-il un appel de quelqu'un? Harry garde fermement son sourire en place.

-Je sais comment me protéger. Grogna Goyle. Maintenant dégagez.

-Savez-vous Monsieur Goyle que le meurtrier essaye d'éliminer chacun des membres de votre famille?

-Je n'ai pas de famille.

-Être lié par le sang… N'est-ce pas être de la même famille?

Le regard noir que Goyle lui lança le fit sourire de plus belle. Il pouvait clairement sentir le regard interrogateur de Ron sur sa personne. Et il savait que, très bientôt, le regard de Ron se porterait sur Gregory Goyle et qu'il verrait la même chose que lui.

-Je m'en fiche. Cracha-t-il. Je m'en fiche de tout.

-Oui… Continuez à vous en fichez Monsieur Goyle… Mais, prenez vos précautions. Vous pourriez être le prochain.

Pour la première depuis qu'il était arrivé chez lui, Goyle lui envoya un sourire amusé avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement dans sa chaise.

-Cette personne ne peut rien contre moi. Assura-t-il.

-Vous avez probablement raison. Rajouta Harry avec un sourire. Après tout, il a essayé de tuer Lavande Brown et n'a pas réussi… Je vous paris que notre chère Lavande se souvient parfaitement du visage de ce meurtrier.

Le sourire conquérant de Goyle disparut d'un coup alors que ses yeux devenaient aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Il n'était pas la tête du plan. Bien évidemment qu'il n'était pas la tête du plan… il n'était qu'une brute épaisse sans la moindre subtilité. Et le meurtrier l'avait choisi exactement pour ses raisons. Et c'était probablement parce qu'il était plus stupide que Vincent Crabbe que le meurtrier l'avait laissé en vie.

-Sans compter que nous avons un témoin.

-Un… témoin? Croassa Goyle d'une voix blanche.

-Oui. Et même une photo. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous sachions de qui il s'agit… et lorsque nous l'aurons arrêté… et bien il aura certainement la prison à vie! Sauf si…

Il poussa alors un soupir avant de secouer la tête d'un air désolé. Goyle ne voyait même pas à quel point son teint devenait de plus en plus pâle… à quel point il suait comme un porc… Ce type n'avait aucunement la finesse et la subtilité de ses frères et ses sœurs.

-Sauf s'il réussit à faire croire au juré qu'il n'était pas la tête du plan. S'il fait tomber quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Un complice… un associé…

Harry se leva alors lentement et s'approcha de Goyle, se penchant afin d'être face à face avec lui. Ses yeux émeraude dévisagèrent longuement l'homme qui semblait devenir de plus en plus nerveux. Il pouvait sentir la peur qui s'échappait de chaque pore de sa peau… de son hésitation à dévoiler qui était le véritable meurtrier… de sa haine envers les policiers mais de sa détermination à sauver sa propre peau. Il avait vu bien assez d'hommes dans son genre pour comprendre exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

-Il s'agit de quelqu'un de froid et d'arrogant. Susurra-t-il. De quelqu'un qui sait exactement où aller et comment y aller… Il est intelligent et charismatique et surtout… il a l'air inoffensif. Mais, il ne l'est pas. Si vous pensez une seule seconde être de taille contre lui. Vous vous trompez royalement. Il ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous.

Harry se redressa alors faisant un simple signe de tête à Ron afin que celui-ci se lève à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas pousser Goyle d'avantage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander à son chef de pouvoir interroger Goyle dans le poste de police… Il était prêt à parier qu'après une heure de travail intensif sur le boucher, celui-ci leur révélerait tout.

-Ne lui ouvrez pas la porte. Il vous tuera sans hésiter. Assura Harry. Ne lui faites pas confiance. C'est un être qui n'a aucune passion et qui n'a qu'un seul désir : accomplir son plan. Il vous tuera s'il croit que vous êtes une menace pour lui.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement. Il avait une piste solide. Ce meurtre serait, enfin, conclut… Et il saurait enfin si Drago Malfoy était le meurtrier ou non. Son cœur s'accéléra, à son plus grand agacement, dans sa poitrine et il démarra avec rage la voiture.

-Cette enquête est presque terminée. Déclara soudainement Ron. On le travaille au corps pendant une heure et il avouera absolument tout sur notre tueur en série. Il a peur. Il est même terrifié.

-Il n'y a pas de pire imbécile que ceux qui sont stupides et qui se croient intelligents.

Le bruit de l'explosion le fit sursauter si fort qu'il rentra aussitôt en collision avec une autre voiture.

()

La sueur dégringolait sur son corps. Ces policiers le soupçonnaient. Ces policiers savaient. Comment avaient-ils fait pour savoir? Cette personne lui avait pourtant assurer que rien ne lui arriverait… qu'il n'avait qu'à suivre le plan à la lettre et que tout irait parfaitement bien! D'une main tremblante il composa le numéro du tueur. En entendant la voix cristalline, il poussa un long soupir de terreur.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler. Jamais. Siffla la voix du meurtrier.

-Les flics sont venus chez moi! Protesta vivement Goyle. Ils m'ont posé des questions! Ils savent! Ils savent que je t'ai aidé! Je ne tomberais pas avec toi!

-Calme-toi Gregory. Chantonna le tueur. Tout ira bien… Je vais venir chez toi et…

-Pas question! Tu vas me tuer!

Un silence se fit alors à l'autre bout de la ligne avant que le tueur ne se mette à rire. Un long frisson parcourut alors le corps de Goyle. Cette personne à l'allure si fragile… possédait un rire si extraordinairement froid. Comment était-ce possible? Son rire n'allait nullement avec son physique…

-Tu as raison. J'allais te tuer. Je préfère tuer face à face tu vois… Afin de voir la terreur dans les yeux de mes victimes… sinon, où est l'humour dans tout cela? Ça devient ennuyeux tu n'es pas d'accord?

-Je vais appeler la police. Bégaya Goyle. Je vais te dénoncer.

-Non, tu ne vas pas le faire. Tu penses vraiment que je te faisais confiance Gregory? Je prends toujours mes précautions.

-Je ne te laisserais pas rentrer chez moi!

Le rire se fit entendre de nouveau. Froid… cruel… si horriblement terrifiant… Goyle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce visage de porcelaine… un visage si magnifique… qui riait d'un rire si horrible. Comment… Comment était-ce possible? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens… Rien ne faisait plus de sens.

-Pourquoi viendrais-je chez toi? Tu es déjà mort Gregory

-Quoi?

-Tic tac. Tic tac.

Le bruit de l'explosion lui détruisit les tympans et il ne put que laisser échapper un hurlement rauque avant que la mort ne vienne le cueillir.

()

Les yeux d'Harry étaient écarquillés de stupeur alors qu'il regardait l'appartement de Gregory partir en flamme. Une bombe… les pompiers s'activaient… essayant désespérément de sortir les habitants des autres appartements. Il avait mis une bombe dans l'appartement. Des gens étaient morts… Des gens autres que les enfants de Lucius Malfoy… Le meurtrier s'en fichait éperdument. Il devait même être entrain de rire tout en regardant à la télévision son chef d'œuvre. Les poings d'Harry se crispèrent à ses côtés alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il avait perdu son témoin et il y avait d'autres morts… et des blessés… Merde.

À suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 19**

Il méritait complètement la réprimande que son chef lui avait donnée. Il méritait qu'on le traite de tous les noms et qu'on insiste sur son incompétence flagrante. Il avait eu un témoin… et maintenant ce témoin s'était fait mettre en milles petits morceaux… sans compter les 3 morts et 5 blessés. Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant? Il avait été si convaincu que le meurtrier n'aimait que le meurtre face à face… et pourtant… il aurait du envisager une telle chose non? Après tout, celui-ci avait bien essayé de tuer Pansy Parkinson en sabotant sa voiture. Et maintenant, il avait fait exploser son complice. Comment avait-il su que Goyle était sur le point de se faire arrêter? Comment avait-il su… Est-ce que Goyle l'avait appelé? Ou bien surveillait-il l'appartement du boucher? Si Goyle avait appelé… Il y avait un espoir. Il fallait qu'il découvre la compagnie de téléphone de celui-ci, ce qui ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Il ouvrit alors promptement son ordinateur, cherchant dans les nombreuses informations qu'il avait collecté sur Grégory Goyle, et grinça des dents en voyant que celui-ci ne possédait pas de téléphone. Comment était-ce possible? Quel genre de personne ne possédait pas de compagnie de téléphone?

Il n'avait pas de cellulaire non plus. Il ne possédait donc rien pour appeler qui que ce soit. Mais, il ne voyait pas le meurtrier suivre pas à pas le boucher. Non… Il se croyait si extraordinairement intelligent qu'il avait cru tout deviner de Goyle en quelques minutes. Il n'avait donc pas peur de lui. Il savait pertinemment que si Goyle avait le moindre pépin, il l'appellerait en courant. Donc Goyle l'avait appelé. Comment? Lui avait-il donné un cellulaire? Un cellulaire qu'il était le seul à connaître… qui ne servait qu'à l'appeler lui? Ses poings se crispèrent si durement qu'il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Il lança un regard distrait à son ordinateur et soupira longuement en voyant qu'il était plus de 10 heures du soir. Il était temps qu'il retourne chez lui de toute évidence.

Il ne devait pas penser aux personnes qui ne dormiraient pas de la nuit en pensant au fait que leurs proches étaient morts dans une explosion qu'Harry aurait pu prévenir si seulement il avait tout de suite embarqué Goyle. Il avait cru qu'en le laissant chez lui à s'inquiéter et à se torturer… Il aurait été beaucoup plus facile de lui faire cracher le morceau. Son arrogance lui avait coûté la vie de 3 innocents. Il ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt. Et le meurtrier devait certainement être entrain de jubiler en pensant qu'il avait remporté cette bataille. Ou bien s'amusait-il à prévoir la prochaine victime? Merde… Il se passa une main hésitante dans les cheveux tout en enfilant son manteau.

Oui… Il était absolument convaincu qu'il devait être d'excellente humeur en ce moment. Entrain de penser qu'il n'avait pas le moindre indice pour l'inculper ni même pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager sa véritable identité. Mais, comment était-ce possible bon sang! Il ne restait guère beaucoup d'enfants alors comment était-ce possible qu'il ne soit pas du tout plus avancer! Il savait tout de son intérieur… Quelqu'un avec une telle arrogance ne pouvait qu'être né sous une bonne étoile… Quelqu'un qui avait l'air parfaitement inoffensif et qui pouvait tuer sans cligner des yeux. Quelqu'un qui aimait et détester avec passion. Mais, qui rentrait dans cette catégorie? Neville? Severus? Nott? Parkinson? Zabini? Malfoy…

Il poussa un nouveau soupir en sortant à l'extérieur et sursauta légèrement en voyant que le blond se trouvait devant lui, chevauchant sa moto. Dieu qu'il détestait cette sensation de sentir son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge dès qu'il avait le malheur de voir ce visage bien trop superbe pour son propre bien. Le blond lui envoya alors un petit sourire amusé avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher. Seigneur qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler… Il s'approcha néanmoins de lui essayant vainement d'afficher un air nonchalant.

-Bonsoir Lieutenant. Salua froidement le blond.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy. Quelle bonne surprise. Vous promeniez-vous dans cette partie de la ville?

-En fait, je vous attendais. Vous savez, vous restez vraiment trop longtemps dans votre bureau. Vous devriez prendre l'air de temps en temps.

Le meurtrier devait vraiment être entrain de jubiler présentement. Il devait mourir d'envie de voir son visage défait par la défaite. Était-ce pour ça que Malfoy était là? Il plissa légèrement ses yeux et il vit aussitôt les sourcils blonds se froncer.

-Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda doucement l'héritier Malfoy.

Devait-il le provoquer comme il l'avait fait avec Parkinson? Devait-il le prévenir qu'un tueur en série cherchait à détruire tous les enfants de Lucius Malfoy? Est-ce que, sous ce visage angélique, se cachait un meurtrier sanguinaire? Comment était-il sensé le savoir bordel! Il était supposé savoir pourtant. Il était supposé comprendre. Mais, il ne comprenait plus rien. Son témoin était mort et il n'avait plus la moindre piste jusqu'au prochain meurtre. Il ne voulait pas un nouveau meurtre.

-Si j'en juge par votre expression, vous ne voulez pas m'en parler. Peu importe. Grimper.

Il lui tendit alors un casque avant de mettre le sien. Devait-il vraiment monter avec Malfoy? Il aurait du retourner chez lui et essayer de mettre un peu plus d'ordre dans ses pensées. Il devait chercher des pistes qu'il n'arrivait nullement à trouver… Mais, il n'abandonnerait jamais. Un être aussi arrogant que ce meurtrier commettrait forcément une erreur… Il était trop sur d'avoir raison… d'être invincible. Ce genre d'imbécile se cassait toujours les dents. Il mit alors le casque que lui tendait le blond et monta à l'arrière de celui-ci, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille délicate.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, il se laissa conduire jusqu'à un endroit dont il ignorait tout. Il était convaincu de ne rien avoir à craindre ce qui était parfaitement stupide puisque le tueur lui avait promis de l'éliminer. Et si Malfoy était ce tueur… Oui, il s'agissait vraiment d'une décision stupide. Mais, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il se sentait bien trop bizarre pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. Et puis, si Malfoy essayait de le tuer, au moins il serait fixé. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe en voyant le blond s'arrêter devant un bar tout ce qu'il a de plus ordinaire. Il venait de faire tout ce trajet pour aller dans un bar?

-Descendez Potter.

Harry s'exécuta avec toujours autant de questions et frissonna involontairement en voyant Malfoy enlever son casque, ayant l'air toujours aussi attirant avec ses joues rougies et ses yeux brillants. Ne pouvait-il pas être laid comme un pou? À oui… il avait oublié que Lucius Malfoy s'était fait un devoir d'avoir des enfants tous plus attirants les un que les autres.

-Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici? Demanda froidement Harry.

-Parce que vous aviez, de toute évidence, besoin de changer d'air. Ce bar me rappelle de bon souvenir.

À sa grande surprise, le blond enroula son bras autour du sien, lui envoyant un sourire si rayonnant qu'Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à la chamade alors que l'envie idiote de sourire à son tour le prenait. Bordel qu'il ne comprenait pas l'effet que ce type avait sur lui. Il se laissa alors entrainer à l'intérieur du bar et hocha lentement la tête en voyant le décor simple. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Malfoy dans un décor aussi sobre. Le blond semblait tellement… aristocratique…

-Si ce n'est pas la belle Princesse!

Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant le bel homme brun aux yeux d'un bleu électrique qui s'empressa de soulever Malfoy dans ses bras et de le faire tournoyer. Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés lorsqu'il vit Malfoy éclater de rire au lieu d'envoyer balader cet imbécile. C'était quoi cette merde?

-Dépose-moi Frank. Ordonna gentiment Malfoy. Je vais te présenter à mon ami.

Le dénommé Frank tourna alors ses yeux bleus vers lui et le froncement de sourcil qu'il reçut lui alla droit au cœur. Il ne l'appréciait pas plus qu'il ne l'appréciait. Harry posa alors un bras possessif autour des épaules du blond, le ramenant contre lui. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de foutre bon sang? De quel droit osait-il ressentir de la possessivité envers un suspect? Ressentir du désir sexuel était permis… Mais pas ce sentiment là… Il s'obligea à garder son air impassible alors que Frank le dévisageait de haut en bas.

-C'est un poulet ce type. Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

-J'ignorais que je faisais parti de la famille des volailles. Répliqua sèchement Harry. Un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, mon chien.

-Quoi? Rétorqua vivement Frank. Je ne suis pas un chien!

-Bien évidemment que vous l'êtes. Il suffit que je claque des doigts pour vous mettre en cage non?

Frank plissa furieusement ses yeux avant qu'un grand sourire ne s'épanouisse sur son visage. Il hocha avec amusement la tête avant de faire un petit clin d'œil à Malfoy et de partir. Ne venait-il pas d'insulter ce type? Pourquoi venait-il de donner sa bénédiction à Malfoy s'il venait de l'insulter? Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien à ce genre de personne. Malfoy l'entraina alors vers l'une des tables de billards, un sourire de pur contentement fermement en place.

-Qui était-ce? Demanda Harry.

-Frank est le mauvais garçon dont je vous parlais. Répondit le blond.

Les yeux d'Harry, à sa grande horreur, s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes avant qu'il n'arrive à reprendre son calme. Alors… il venait de rencontrer le supposé mauvais garçon. Fascinant. Cela voulait dire que Malfoy était toujours en excellents termes avec son ex-petit-ami.

-Il n'agit pas comme si vous l'aviez laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Fit-il remarquer placidement.

-Il savait depuis le début que je sortais avec lui pour énerver mon père. Expliqua Malfoy.

-Alors, vous êtes de bons amis?

-Excellents même. Un type qui embrasse aussi bien… Mieux vaut le garder près de soi, non?

Harry plaqua son regard si rapidement sur le blond qu'il sentit son cou se tordre. Était-il vraiment sérieux? En voyant sa réaction, Malfoy éclata aussitôt d'un grand rire joyeux avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Le blond se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua sur sa bouche un petit baiser.

-Vous embrassez beaucoup mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Ouais.

-Vous aurez l'occasion de le prouver, plus tard.

Plus tard? Une crispation dans son bas-ventre le fit grogner doucement alors que Malfoy lui envoyait un petit sourire mutin. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer plus tard exactement? Seigneur qu'il n'appréciait pas ce grand intérêt que son bas-ventre semblait porter à Malfoy. Mais, que pouvait-il faire d'autre que d'accepter cette attirance et d'y succomber afin d'en être, une bonne fois pour toute, débarrassé.

I-ntéressant. Susurra le brun. Je ne peux attendre.

-Calmez-vous immédiatement, Lieutenant. Chantonna le blond. Je ne vous ai pas promis plus que je ne veuille donner.

-Je pense avoir quelques armes en main pour vous donner l'envie d'en donner plus.

Malfoy se saisit alors d'une queue de billard tout en penchant la tête de côté.

-Faisons un petit pari voulez-vous? Déclara le blond.

-Quel est-il?

-Si vous gagnez ce match… Vous pouvez demander ce que vous voulez de moi… Et si je gagne… vous devez faire ce que je veux.

Une lueur traversa les yeux d'Harry avant qu'il ne se saisisse, à son tour, d'une queue de billard.

-Je gagnerais. Assura Harry.

-Je n'en suis pas si sur Lieutenant. Je suis très fort.

Les deux échangèrent alors un regard plein de promesse et Harry lui tendit galamment la main.

-Les dames d'abord. Singea-t-il avec amusement.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous fiez aux apparences, Potter, elles sont souvent trompeuses.

Les yeux d'Harry se durcirent alors qu'il acquiesçait.

-Je le sais pertinemment. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

À suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 20**

Un grognement rauque s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry lorsque la dernière boule de Malfoy tomba impeccablement dans le trou. Bien évidemment que le blond allait le battre à plat de couture… après tout, celui-ci semblait tout maîtriser. Que ce soit faire de la nourriture ou bien jouer au billard ou encore conduire une moto. Le blond savait tout faire et lui avait été assez stupide pour accepter son défi. Il aurait du être énerver et désirer partir le plus vite possible et pourtant… Il avait plus envie d'éclater de rire qu'autre chose.

Il ne voulait plus penser à son enquête qui semblait le mener nulle part. Il ne voulait plus penser au fait qu'il y avait 50% de chance que la personne qui l'attirait comme un fou soit, en fait, un meurtrier sanguinaire. Il ne voulait que profiter tranquillement de sa soirée. Était-ce trop demandé? Un frisson lui parcourut le corps lorsque le doigt gracile de Malfoy se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres.

-Et bien… Il semblerait que j'ai gagné Potter… Alors, êtes-vous prêt pour ma requête?

-C'est comme vous voulez Malfoy.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait un endroit plus… privé pour ce que j'ai en tête.

Le blond lui fit alors un léger signe et il le suivit silencieusement à l'extérieur, son cœur battant à la chamade. Un endroit plus privé? Pourquoi faire? Est-ce que Malfoy voulait… Le blond avait admis être attiré par lui… et qu'il voulait coucher avec lui lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé. En gagnant cette partie de billard, il s'agissait donc de sa décision.

Et Malfoy était un fou de contrôle. L'avoir à sa merci pouvait l'exciter. Ce qui augmentait encore plus sa possibilité d'être le tueur. Une grimace se forma aussitôt sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de la taille délicate.

Il ne voulait pas penser à son enquête, bon sang! Il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une telle situation. Les enquêtes étaient pourtant simple d'habitude… Surtout avec une liste de suspect aussi petite. Il n'avait pas à chercher dans toutes les relations de Lucius Malfoy afin de savoir qui avait le plus de mobile pour l'exécuter. Il n'avait qu'à regarder chacun de ses enfants et deviner qui pouvait bien être le meurtrier. Mais, rien n'était aussi simple.

Il savait que le meurtrier finirait par faire une erreur. Il était trop arrogant… trop sur de lui… Mais, combien de morts faudrait-il afin de lui mettre la main dessus? Il ne voulait pas qu'un nouveau enfant Malfoy aille à mourir pour lui donner un indice. Il ne serait pas tous aussi chanceux que Brown et Parkinson… Goyle ne l'avait pas été. Les gens de son immeuble de l'avaient pas été. Combien de mort encore?

Il devait trouver une solution. Mais, il ne voyait qu'un casse-tête où il manquait plus de la moitié des pièces. Aucun indice potable. Les seules choses qu'il savait été qu'il portait un masque très plaisant… qu'il avait l'air inoffensif… et qu'il s'amusait comme un fou à le voir tourner en bourrique. La preuve, au lieu de rester silencieux, il s'amusait à faire peur à ses futures victimes en les appelants. Trop sur de lui. Beaucoup trop. Mais, il avait d'excellentes raisons de ne pas douter de ses capacités. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais échoué lorsqu'il avait décidé de faire quelque chose… Peut-être même avait-il déjà tué… S'il avait déjà tué… Son corps se tendit contre celui de Malfoy alors que son cerveau tournait à cent milles à l'heure.

S'il avait déjà tué… ce devait être quelqu'un proche de lui. Tuer l'amusait mais il n'était pas quelqu'un qui tuait des inconnus. Donc… s'il trouvait quelqu'un dans les connaissances des enfants de Lucius Malfoy qui avait eu une mort suspecte… Ce serait une piste… Une minuscule piste mais une piste quand même. Il sursauta violemment en voyant qu'il se trouvait devant la maison de Malfoy.

Il bondit de la moto et s'efforça d'envoyer un sourire amusé au blond. Celui-ci lui retourna un sourire impeccable qui semblait étrangement ne vouloir rien dire. Le meurtrier avait un sourire de bande-dessinée. Bordel! Son instinct ne lui disait absolument rien sur Malfoy. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que le meurtrier n'était pas Théodore Nott… il ne pouvait absolument rien dire pour Malfoy. Alors, pourquoi était-il donc autant attiré par lui?

Pourquoi mourrait-il d'envie de s'approprier ce corps souple pendant des heures et des heures pour ensuite recommencer de plus belle? Ce n'était pas normal. Cette attirance n'avait rien de normal. Il avait presque l'impression qu'on lui avait jeté un sort. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge en entrant dans la maison du blond. Celui-ci lui fit alors signe de s'asseoir sur un canapé et il s'exécuta rapidement. Le sourire affable disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à une moue sinistre.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, oh grand Lieutenant, pourquoi mes frères et sœurs se font éliminer comme des chiens depuis quelques temps? Siffla d'une voix glaciale Malfoy.

Malgré la surprise, Harry resta parfaitement de marbre alors que le visage impassible du blond le fixait avec une hargne non-dissimulée. Il avait une occasion en or de faire Malfoy sortir de ses gongs… de voir s'il était véritablement le meurtrier ou non. S'il jouait bien… Il réussirait bien. Il pouvait le faire. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas se laisser distraire par son corps et sa personnalité et tout irait pour le mieux.

-Il s'agit d'informations confidentielles, Monsieur Malfoy. Répliqua-t-il calmement.

-J'ai gagné. Vous devez me répondre.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous livrer des informations confidentielles parce que vous avez gagné à un jeu?

-Vous allez me répondre parce que vous êtes supposément un homme honnête.

Harry s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé alors que Malfoy lui lançait des regards venimeux. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de la sorte? Il semblait tellement… en colère. Pourquoi, s'il était le meurtrier, serait-il en colère après lui avoir fait un tel pied de nez? Le meurtrier devait être entrain de danser de joie après sa petite entourloupe avec Goyle.

-Quelqu'un essaye d'éliminer les membres de votre famille, je vous avais déjà mis au courant Monsieur Malfoy.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas mis au courant que vous me soupçonniez.

Cette fois-ci, Harry eut un peu plus de mal à retenir son sursaut. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait clairement la colère presque palpable du blond. Pourquoi disait-il cela? Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment questionné. Il ne lui avait donné aucune raison de penser qu'il le prenait pour le meurtrier. Comment savait-il…

-Surpris, Lieutenant? Siffla Malfoy. Et bien, j'ai reçu un _charmant_ appel de votre foutu meurtrier. Alors, faites votre _putain_ de travail et arrêtez de perdre votre temps avec moi!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit? Demanda aussitôt Harry.

-Oh… Laissez-moi réfléchir… Il voulait me mettre en garde… Pour ne pas que j'ai le cœur brisé.

Un ricanement amer s'échappa alors des lèvres du blond et Harry réprima avec peine une grimace. Il ne voulait pas entendre un tel son sortant de la bouche de Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas savoir qu'il avait pu faire souffrir cet homme de n'importe quelle façon. Il… Il devait se concentrer sur son enquête au lieu de penser à des choses aussi inutiles.

-Il m'a très clairement expliqué que vous essayiez de vous faufiler dans mon lit afin de savoir si j'étais le meurtrier ou non. Je vais vous simplifier la tâche Lieutenant… et vous n'aurez même pas à coucher avec moi. _**Je n'ai pas tué mon père**_. Jamais je ne l'aurais tué! Je l'aimais! Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde! Et maintenant il est mort et vous osez m'accuser d'un tel méfait!

Si Malfoy était entrain de jouer la comédie, il s'était visiblement trompé de carrière. Sa respiration était haletante alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes qu'il se refusait à laisser couler. S'il était le meurtrier, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait en le traitant de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas l'enlever de sa liste simplement parce qu'il avait laissé couler quelques larmes. Sinon, Pansy Parkinson aurait été, depuis longtemps, barré de sa liste.

-Alors, pourquoi vivez-vous dans cette maison? Répliqua froidement Harry. Si vous l'aimiez autant… Pourquoi ne pas vivre avec lui?

-Vous ne comprenez pas l'effet que cela peut avoir sur quelqu'un de vivre avec une personne que nous aimons plus que tout au monde tandis que cette personne se fiche éperdument de nous.

Il mit alors ses bras autour de son corps et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il n'avait pas voulu vivre avec son père parce que celui-ci ne l'aimait pas assez? Il pouvait comprendre ce raisonnement. Mais, pourquoi lui parler de ça maintenant? Le meurtrier essayait de jouer avec sa tête. La scène du blond ne faisait que dire deux choses… soit il était le meurtrier et essayait de le manipuler. Soit il n'était pas le meurtrier et le meurtrier s'amusait avec sa tête dans le seul but de le déconcentrer. Parce qu'il savait sa relation avec Malfoy… Comment pouvait-il être au courant de sa relation avec Malfoy? L'espionnait-il? Mais, s'il l'espionnait… cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas un emploi stable… Qu'il avait du temps libre…

-Non. Je ne comprends pas ce sentiment. Répondit le brun.

-Alors vous ne comprendrez jamais pourquoi je ne voulais pas être dans la même maison que mon père. Vous ne comprenez rien de moi alors n'osez pas me juger! Maintenant… Partez de cette maison! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir!

Harry se releva alors rapidement, se plantant devant le blond et enserrant de ses mains les épaules d'apparence fragile.

-Je ne peux pas vous promettre cela. Déclara-t-il glacialement. Vous êtes un suspect.

-Je ne les ai pas tués!

-Je n'ai que votre parole. Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, meurtrier ou pas, pour le coup de poing retentissant qu'il venait de lui envoyer. Il avait presque couché avec un suspect. C'était de la pure stupidité. Même s'il n'avait jamais été autant attiré par quelqu'un de toute sa vie, il n'aurait pas du se permettre de faire une telle chose. Il relâcha alors lentement les épaules du blond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévorer son visage des yeux. Il n'aurait jamais du aller aussi loin avec un suspect. Il savait que c'était de la stupidité. Il avait cru pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments mais ce n'était que de la pure stupidité.

-Vous devez vraiment aimer votre travail pour avoir été prêt à coucher avec moi. Je vous admire Lieutenant.

-Vous vous trompez. Si j'avais fait correctement mon travail, jamais je ne me serais permis de vous toucher.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent aussitôt.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. Murmura-t-il.

-Prenez-le comme vous le voulez.

Son cellulaire se alors à sonner, le faisant sursauter. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, ses yeux restant fixés à ceux de Malfoy.

-Bonsoir, Lieutenant Potter. Salua-t-il.

-Harry ramène-toi tout de suite à la résidence de ton parrain. Ordonna Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Severus Rogue a disparu.

À suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 21**

Si Harry aurait pu voler, probablement qu'il l'aurait fait dans les plus brefs délais. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait que faire rugir sa voiture en partant le plus vite possible vers le domicile de son parrain. C'était-il fait kidnapper? Pourquoi le meurtrier s'amuserait-il à enlever Severus? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. À moins que le meurtrier soit Severus ait qu'il se soit enfuit. Non… Le meurtrier n'avait aucune raison de fuir. Il menait le jeu pour le moment. Et, puisqu'il était arrogant, il était convaincu de continuer à le mener jusqu'à la fin. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'enfuir. Alors… Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il valait mieux pour lui de se concentrer sur la route et de partir vers le domicile de Severus. L'image fugace des yeux douloureux de Malfoy lui fit pousser un juron. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se concentrer sur les états d'âme du blond. Penser à coucher avec l'héritier Malfoy avait été une mauvaise idée. Il le reconnaissait à présent. Mais… Merde! Il se gara alors brusquement dans la rue de son parrain et partit d'un pas déterminé vers la maison de celui-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et Harry fut accueillit par le visage blême d'Alexander Black. Le fils adoptif de son parrain semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait que passer une main réconfortante dans les cheveux noirs du jeune garçon avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Anna, la fillette de neuf ans, se trouvait peloter dans un des canapés du salon, les yeux rougis, alors que Timothy, le bébé de deux ans, se trouvait dans les bras de Sirius. Une famille soudée… Et, un policier se trouvait à l'extérieur et était censé veiller sur cette famille. Severus… où pouvait-il bien être? Pourquoi avoir disparu? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda froidement Harry.

-Severus est parti. Murmura Sirius. Il est… parti.

Le cœur d'Harry se crispa douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors que Sirius se laissait tomber à côté de sa famille tout en continuant à consoler Timothy. Ron lui fit un léger signe de tête et il partit derrière lui. Les deux policiers s'enfermèrent alors dans l'une des chambres.

-Il a laissé une cassette… Je ne comprends plus à quoi il joue Harry.

Harry acquiesça lentement avant de se saisir de la cassette et de la rentrer dans la radio.

_-Que venez-vous de dire?_ Demanda d'une voix tremblante Severus.

_-Je te dis… que si tu ne veux pas que tes enfants soient mis en danger, par ta faute je tiens à le préciser, tu ferais bien de te mettre à courir, et vite_.

Ce n'était visiblement pas le début de la conversation. Severus l'avait enregistré alors qu'il était entrain de se faire menacer… Si Severus était le meurtrier… Il y avait une chance qu'il se soit arrangé pour faire ce coup monté. Après tout, il était surveillé jour et nuit par un policier qui finirait peut-être par le soupçonner. En organisant cette mascarade, il se créait un alibi et pouvait continuer à tuer en toute impunité. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'homme qui tenait tant à avoir des enfants s'amuser à les quitter de cette façon… Même si Severus avait déjà tué par le passé… Ou peut-être laissait-il ses émotions lui voiler la face et se refusait à voir l'évidence. Que le mari de son parrain, un homme qu'il connaissait depuis plus de 10 ans, avait décidé d'aller en croisade contre les membres de sa famille.

_-Courir? Où? Comment? Pourquoi? _

_-Écoute-moi bien espèce de salopard, cours où tu veux et fais vite. Je m'ennuie. Tout est trop facile. Je croyais que ce crétin de Potter serait un plus grand défi mais, il n'est rien. Qu'un pervers incapable de garder son pantalon. Alors, je mets un peu de piquant dans cette histoire. Ne t'inquiète pas… je vais te retrouver… et je vais te tuer. Mais, cours lapin… Cours… Cours aussi loin que tu le pourras. Je te retrouverais toujours. Parce que je suis le véritable Malfoy. Je suis la personne que Lucius Malfoy aimait le plus au monde. __**Moi et moi seul**__! _

Il parlait trop. Ne réalisait-il pas qu'il révélait absolument tout ce qu'il était à Severus? Pourquoi parlait-il donc autant? Pourquoi se vantait-il donc à ce point? Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas reçu l'attention qu'il méritait… pourtant il le méritait… mais, il ne l'avait pas reçu. Quelqu'un qui avait déjà tué. Quelqu'un qui avait un emploi du temps assez flexible pour faire ce qu'il voulait quand bon lui semblait. Severus était professeur, il n'avait pas un emploi du temps flexible. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas le meurtrier ou se mentait-il à lui-même?

_-Je me fiche de Lucius Malfoy! Protesta vivement Severus. Je n'ai même pas son nom!_

_-Son nom? _

Un reniflement dédaigneux s'échappa alors de la bouche du meurtrier.

_-Je me fiche éperdument de son nom. Son nom ne veut rien dire. C'est le sang qui compte. Son sang! Et c'est à moi que ce sang appartient. À moi et à moi seul! Je suis son enfant! Son unique enfant! Moi! Moi! Et je vais le prouver. Alors, cours. _

Et il raccrocha brusquement. Harry n'entendit alors que la respiration haletante de Severus avant que celui-ci ne se mette à parler.

_-Harry… Le meurtrier est de ma famille. Je sais que tu dois le savoir. Tu es plus fort que lui. Tu l'arrêteras. Comme tu as arrêté Peter. Il ne te connait pas. Tu vas le coincer. Je vais m'enfuir… je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois protéger mes enfants. Ce n'est pas moi le meurtrier. Je ne veux plus jamais tuer. Il n'y a rien de glorieux dans la mort et cela ne change rien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on tue quelqu'un qu'on efface son existence et ce qu'il nous a fait. Le souvenir de cette personne continue d'exister et c'est pourquoi tué ne résout rien. Je dois m'enfuir. Dis à Sirius et à mes enfants que je les aime… S'il te plait… _

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Le meurtrier n'était pas assez humble pour dire une chose pareille. Il ne lui dirait jamais qu'il savait qu'il allait l'emporter… il avait bien trop de fierté… il le sous-estimait… Ce ne pouvait pas être Severus. Ce qui voulait dire que celui-ci était en danger… Il était en danger tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne découvrirait pas qui était le meurtrier. Un frémissement traversa son corps alors qu'il s'efforçait de réfléchir. Pansy Parkinson n'avait pas cessé de parler d'elle-même. Elle était habituée à être le centre de l'attention. Mais, le meurtrier ne cessait de répéter « Moi » parce qu'il n'en avait pas l'occasion d'habitude. Il se devait de rester cacher… de rester inoffensif… Il ne pouvait pas exprimer sa véritable nature. Il avait été ignoré… Bafoué… Et il avait déjà tué. Il leva lentement ses yeux vers Ron qui semblait tétanisé.

-Qui soupçonnes-tu Ron? Demanda doucement Harry.

-Quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu d'attention dans sa jeunesse.

Harry hocha la tête tout en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Allons voir Neville.

()

Le sourire de Ginny lu fit péniblement mal à la poitrine alors que celle-ci les laissait rentrer dans sa demeure. Il ne pouvait pas assurer qu'il s'agissait de Neville. Il lui suffisant de découvrir si l'écrivain n'avait jamais tué personne. Après tout, Neville semblait tout sauf arrogant. Et il avait l'air timide et réservé… inoffensif… Merde… Neville avait été son ami par le passé. Une personne effacée et emplie de douceur… Mais, il savait très bien que la personne la plus effacée pouvait se transformer en meurtrier du jour au lendemain. Il n'avait qu'à demander à Peter Pettigrow. Ses mains se crispèrent à ses côtés alors que Neville leur faisait signe de s'asseoir. L'écrivain passa une main contrariée dans son épaisse chevelure brune tout en les fixant d'un regard peu amène.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Siffla-t-il.

-Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur Neville. Répliqua calmement Harry.

-Désolé… Mon livre me donne des problèmes. Je déteste vraiment ça!

Le brun lui lança alors un sourire contraint alors que Ginny s'asseyait à ses côtés tout en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Un couple uni qui ne devait pas avoir le moindre secret l'un pour l'autre… ce qui voulait dire que si Neville était le meurtrier… Ginny devait… être au courant… Seigneur, comment Ron allait-il faire pour ne pas craquer?

-Ron, pourrais-tu amener Ginny dans la cuisine? Je dois parler seul à seul avec Neville.

Son coéquipier lui lança un regard pénétrant avant de partir en soupirant. Le regard vaguement inquiet de Ginny lui crispa le cœur et il s'obligea à garder son sang froid tandis que son regard pénétrait dans celui de Neville.

-Tu as entendu parler du meurtre de Grégory Goyle? Commença froidement Harry.

-Ouais… sale histoire… Il est mort dans une explosion non? Mais, il n'est pas le seul à s'être fait tuer…

-Est-ce que tu sais que Lavande Brown est à l'hôpital.

-Non. Je ne le savais pas. Elle va bien?

Un zeste de curiosité mêlé d'indifférence. Jouait-il la comédie? Était-il honnête? Harry ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Quelqu'un a essayé de la tuer, mais elle a réussi à le faire fuir.

-Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça?

-J'ai besoin de savoir si tu es le tueur en série que nous recherchons.

Une exclamation étranglée sortit de la bouche entrouverte de Neville alors qu'il devenait blanc comme un linge. Cette réaction ne voulait absolument rien dire. Le meurtrier aurait-il été surpris qu'il lui pose cette question? Non, plutôt amuser… il aurait été tellement convaincu de pouvoir l'envoyer au Diable…

-Est-ce que tu plaisantes? S'étrangla Neville. Un tueur? Est-ce que tu es fou?

-Tu n'as donc jamais tué personne?

Une lueur passa rapidement dans les yeux bruns de Neville alors qu'il secouait vigoureusement la tête.

-Tu es entrain de me mentir Neville. Et je n'ai pas la patience nécessaire pour le supporter. Sois-tu me raconte tout et que tu me convaincs que tu n'as tué personne… Ou je te fais arrêter dès maintenant et je t'enferme dans une salle d'interrogation jusqu'à ce que je sorte toutes les réponses de ta bouche. Dans tous les cas, je vais avoir mes réponses.

Le teint de Neville devint encore plus pâle alors qu'il allumait précipitamment une cigarette. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il semblait ignorer complètement où se mettre. Il avait peur. Seigneur, Harry pouvait presque sentir la peur s'évaporer de chaque pore de sa peau. Le meurtrier aurait-il peur en ce moment?

« Il n'est rien. »

Non, il n'aurait pas eu peur. Il aurait été irrité… énervé même. Mais, il n'aurait pas eu peur. Parce qu'il se prenait pour un Dieu. Il se voyait grand… immense… Pourquoi se voyait-il donc aussi grand alors qu'il était minuscule? Qu'avait-on bien pu lui dire pour lui faire croire en sa propre immortalité?

-C'était un accident. Assura Neville. Qu'un stupide… stupide accident… Je… Ils allaient me tuer. Ils allaient vraiment me tuer. Alors, j'ai pris peur… Mais, un d'eux m'a rattrapé… et je l'ai poussé… et il s'est cogné la tête… puis, je me suis enfui… Je n'ai pas regardé en arrière. Je ne savais même pas qui il était… il voulait mon argent… Il voulait me faire mal… je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je n'ai… Je n'ai…

Il s'apprêtait visiblement à faire une crise d'hyperventilation. Harry se rapprocha alors de lui et posa une main ferme sur son dos, essayant vainement de le calmer. Neville avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait sur le point de se briser… comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il n'était pas assez fort pour tuer. Il n'avait pas des tripes en béton comme le meurtrier. Il ne possédait pas un calme à toute épreuve. Il n'avait rien à prouver. Le cœur d'Harry se crispa douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il continuait à caresser le dos de Neville. Merde.

À suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 22**

Harry n'avait jamais eu une enquête aussi difficile de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eu une enquête où tout le monde semblait suspect et innocent. Le meurtrier aurait pu être n'importe qui. Bien que son instinct lui hurlait que Théodore Nott, Severus et Neville n'avaient absolument rien à voir dans tout cela… Il ne s'agissait que de son instinct. Celui-ci ne lui servait à rien dans une enquête où il était bien trop proche de la plupart des suspects. Lui et Neville étaient amis. Severus était marié à son parrain. Drago Malfoy… Drago Malfoy lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties de toute sa vie.

Des choses qu'il n'était nullement prêt à ressentir s'il pouvait l'éviter. Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi avec un suspect? Il savait qu'il avait dépassé la ligne. Mais, que pouvait-il faire franchement? Malfoy l'avait obsédé dès le premier regard. Et il n'avait fait que tomber encore plus sous son enchantement en passant du temps avec lui. Merde! Ses poings s'abattirent durement sur son pupitre. Il devait se calmer… Réfléchir à tous ses enfants…

Lavande Brown se trouvait à l'hôpital dans le coma. Elle ne pouvait donc pas commettre ces meurtres. Même si, par un miracle, elle avait réussi à se mettre tout l'hôpital dans la poche et jouait la comédie, elle n'avait pas le bon physique. Elle était grande, beaucoup plus grande que le meurtrier. Et elle était une mulâtresse. Le meurtrier était blanc. Elle ne correspondait donc nullement au physique du tueur. Sans compter que sa personnalité n'allait nullement avec celle du meurtrier. Elle était trop impérieuse, impulsive et colérique.

Son meurtrier avait le sang froid… enfin il avait l'air d'avoir le sang froid. À l'intérieur il bouillonnait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment… Parce que, toute sa vie, on n'avait cessé de lui répéter sa médiocrité… alors il garderait tout pour lui… et tuait ceux qui avaient osé lui faire du mal.

Severus Rogue avait tué son beau-père qui l'avait violé toute sa vie. Sa mère était une junkie qui était morte d'une overdose. Il n'avait jamais eu d'attention. Il pouvait avoir l'envie de se venger. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas autant de temps libre que le reste des enfants. Il travaillait régulièrement et élevait des enfants. Sans compter qu'il était le seul des enfants de Lucius Malfoy à avoir un compagnon. Pourquoi risquer tout ça? Pour la vengeance?

Alors pourquoi construire une famille pour ensuite la faire voler en éclat? Non… c'était parfaitement illogique. Sauf que Severus s'était volatilisé dans la nature et il n'avait aucune trace de lui. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait être entrain de tuer en ce moment… Il en avait le temps maintenant…

Neville Londubat, un être insignifiant qui avait voulu se suicider jeune à cause de son insignifiance. Il n'était pas beau, il n'était pas laid. Il n'avait pas de prestance, il n'avait rien de spécial. Mais, là il parlait de l'ancien Neville. Le nouveau Neville était un écrivain célèbre. Un écrivain qui parlait de meurtre d'ailleurs. Il avait maigri, il avait une femme… Il avait tout ce qu'il désirait… Mais, il n'avait pas été reconnu aux yeux de ce père qui ne regardait aucun de ses enfants. Et il avait tué… il avait déjà tué et n'avait rien révélé à la police. Avait-il aimé ce sentiment? Avait-il eu envie de recommencer? Mais, la peur dans son regard. Il semblait si horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait. Était-ce de la comédie? Lui avait-il menti?

Blaise Zabini ne correspondait pas au physique du meurtrier sur un seul point : sa couleur de peau. Il ne voyait pas comment Zabini aurait pu transformer sa peau afin de la faire devenir blanche. De la poudre? De la peinture? Ridicule. Mais, il ne travaillait pas en ce moment… il avait le temps de le suivre et de tuer à son aise. Il était calme sauf lorsqu'on le poussait vraiment hors de lui. Comme le meurtrier d'ailleurs.

Pansy Parkinson, l'actrice manquée. Elle n'avait aucun talent pour jouer ses émotions. Elle en mettait trop. Trop de tristesse. Trop de peur. Était-ce parce qu'il y avait une part de vraie là-dedans où mentait-elle? Elle avait du temps libre puisque son film était terminé. Elle se prenait pour le centre du monde, comme le meurtrier. Mais, elle aimait sincèrement Lucius Malfoy. Et elle était enceinte, il l'avait confirmé avec son médecin.

Si elle aimait tant cet enfant, comment aurait-elle pu risquer de le perdre en commençant à tuer maintenant? Pourquoi pas après? Elle semblait aussi incroyablement faible. Le meurtrier était un dur. Quelqu'un de fort et intelligent qui n'avait pas peur de la mort. Pansy Parkinson pouvait-elle supporter la vue du sang?

Théodore Nott semblait avoir toutes les caractéristiques d'un tueur. Il était froid, calculateur et en savait beaucoup trop. D'ailleurs, Harry n'aurait aucune surprise à entendre un jour qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. Mais, où était l'intérêt pour lui de tuer sa famille? Une famille dont il se fichait éperdument. Théodore Nott ne tuait pas uniquement pour tuer, comme le meurtrier. Mais, celui-ci se fichait de Lucius Malfoy. Il se fichait de ses frères et de ses sœurs. Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver un motif.

Drago Malfoy. Il se mordit aussitôt la lèvre avant de se passer une main vigoureuse sur le visage. Drago Malfoy… correspondait au physique du tueur. Il semblait inoffensif alors qu'il était fort. Il avait été négligé par son père. Il avait le temps libre pour le suivre et tuer les autres enfants de son père à sa guise. Mais, Harry n'arrivait pas à le voir dans le rôle du meurtrier. Était-ce à cause de son attirance pour lui? Il l'ignorait… Malfoy semblait bien trop… Il n'était pas obnubilé par lui-même. Le meurtrier ne voyait que lui. Il n'aimait que lui. Il voulait être le seul Malfoy parce qu'il était égoïste. Malfoy était égoïste… Mais, pas à ce point. Il était arrogant, mais pas à ce point. Le meurtrier était un extrémiste. Malfoy ne l'était pas.

Même s'il pensait tout cela. Ce ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait raison. Il ignorait si les enfants de Lucius Malfoy étaient vraiment comment il venait de les dépeindre. Il détestait le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se fier à son instinct. Il s'y était toujours fier pourtant. Mais maintenant… il ouvrit alors son ordinateur, bien décidé à suivre la piste qu'il avait découvert.

Le meurtrier avait forcément tué quelqu'un d'autre avant de venir exterminer ses frères et ses sœurs. Et pas n'importe qui… Des personnes proches de lui qui lui avait fait mal. Comme Neville qui avait tué celui qui le menaçait… comme Severus qui avait assassiné son agresseur… Jamais un inconnu… Toujours quelqu'un de son entourage. Sa famille… ses amis… ses ennemis… quelqu'un de proche de lui mais qu'il détestait avec passion. Ce qui ne devait pas être difficile. Le meurtrier détestait tout le monde. Parce que ses gens avaient toujours plus que lui… Ou bien parce qu'ils étaient insignifiants. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas _lui_ tout simplement. Putain de psychopathe.

Il ouvrit alors plusieurs pages internet afin de faire des recherches sur tous les enfants en même temps. L'un d'eux était le meurtrier. Il en était convaincu. Jamais, cet enfant ne serait resté dans l'ombre. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un enfant caché qui se refusait à révéler son identité. Si Lucius Malfoy ne l'avait pas reconnu, il aurait hurlé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il ne serait pas laissé faire. Après tout, il était spécial. Il était extraordinaire. Il était unique. L'unique Malfoy.

Une minute… ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur le clavier alors que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi voulait-il donc être unique à ce point? Quelqu'un avait du lui voler la vedette? Un frère? Une sœur? Pas du côté Malfoy non… Mais, bien du côté de sa mère… Drago Malfoy n'avait pas de frère ni de sœur du côté de sa mère… Il devait se calmer. La piste des meurtres était bien plus plausible.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit un ancien journal qui datait d'il y a 5 ans… avec Drago Malfoy et son meilleur ami, Terry Boot, qui était tombé par-dessus un pont. Le jeune Drago Malfoy n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver… il était tombé alors que Malfoy avait survécu. Accident… ou meurtre?

Une grimace se forma sur son visage en voyant le nombre de morts qui entouraient les enfants de Lucius Malfoy. L'un des oncles de Théodore Nott s'était fait tué à la chasse. La fiancée du grand frère de Blaise Zabini s'était fait renverser par une voiture. La petite sœur de Pansy Parkinson était tombée des escaliers et s'était cassé le cou le soir de Noël. Le meilleur ami de Lavande Brown s'était suicidé.

Il savait que Neville avait tué ainsi que Severus. Ce qui voulait dire que chaque membre de cette famille avait un mort… Comment était-ce possible? Une famille maudite? Il ferma péniblement les yeux, essayant vainement d'ignorer son mal de tête. Ils avaient tous eu un mort… Mais, l'un d'eux avait tué cette personne. L'un d'eux avait rit comme un fou en voyant cette personne mourir… Et il finirait par mettre la main sur ce meurtrier… il finirait par savoir qui était le psychopathe qui s'amusait à tuer tous ces gens. Son téléphone sonna soudainement et il y répondit rapidement.

-Bonsoir Lieutenant. Susurra la voix mécanisée.

Il n'était même pas étonné. Il savait qu'il viendrait rire de lui après qu'il ait perdu, fort stupidement d'ailleurs, Goyle. Il ne pouvait rire et se donner des tapes dans le dos pour son bon travail.

-Bonsoir Psychopathe.

Un rire tonitruant l'accueillit tandis qu'Harry fixait le vide. Où se trouvait-il en ce moment? Qui était-il? Il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Cette jubilation intérieure… Cette arrogance poisseuse qui finirait, tôt ou tard, par le faire tomber entre ses mains.

-Je préfère que l'on m'appelle « Génie ». Rigola la voix. N'est-ce pas ce que je suis?

-Loin de là. Répliqua calmement Harry. Après tout, tu étais loin d'être assez intelligent pour parfaitement couvrir ton ancien meurtre.

Un silence se fit alors à l'autre bout de la ligne alors qu'un sourire étirait la bouche d'Harry. Il ne se s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il découvre le pot aux roses. Il le prenait réellement pour un imbécile de première. N'était-ce pas hilarant? Pourtant il ne souriait pas du tout. Pas quand il se souvenait de l'explosion qui avait coûté la vie à des personnes innocentes. Des personnes innocentes qu'il aurait pu sauver s'il n'avait pas attendu avant d'embarquer Goyle. Mais, à quoi cela servait-il de regretter? Cela ne ramènerait certainement pas les morts à la vie. En fait, cela ne changerait absolument rien. Alors, mieux valait qu'il se concentre sur son présent.

-Tu sais ton premier meurtre? Continua Harry. Celui qui a tout changé. Bordel que tu devais détester cette personne non! La jalousie est un vilain défaut. Es-tu encore jaloux? Est-ce pour ça que tu tues tes frères et sœurs? Parce que tu es jaloux d'eux? Comme c'est pathétique.

-Je ne suis jaloux de personne! Aboya le meurtrier. Je suis l'unique! Je suis unique! **Unique**!

-Tu auras beau le hurler ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la réalité. Tu n'es pas unique… loin de là. Tu ne seras jamais unique.

-Je vais te tuer… Je peux te jurer que je vais te tuer.

-Pas si je t'attrape avant et, crois-moi, je vais t'attraper. Espèce de minable enfant pourri gâté qui mérite d'être enfermé dans une cage pour l'éternité. Je vais t'envoyer dans une belle cage… Juste pour toi.

Cette fois-ci, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone raccroché. Il l'avait énervé. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait agir. Le meurtrier n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses émotions. Il semblait en avoir mais il n'en avait pas. Il agissait… Il agissait comme un enfant… Suivant ses envies les plus saugrenues… Ne faisant aucun effort de subtilité. Et Malfoy était tout sauf un être enfantin. Ou bien cherchait-il simplement une raison pour ne pas soupçonner le blond? Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et il se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il avait besoin de dormir…

À suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 23**

Harry ne réagit nullement en voyant Ron rentrer dans sa voiture. Il se contenta de démarrer fermement le moteur, attend que son partenaire lui pose des questions. Quelqu'un avait pris plaisir a tué auparavant… Un meurtre prémédité… Ou bien une impulsion du moment? Il l'ignorait pour l'instant mais il finirait le découvrir.

-Alors où allons-nous Maître? Demanda sarcastiquement le rouquin.

-Ce n'était pas son premier meurtrier. Répondit calmement Harry. Il avait tué avant de s'attaquer à Lucius Malfoy. Le problème est que chacun des enfants Malfoy encore vivant a eu un mort près de lui. Nous devons donc découvrir qui a pris du plaisir a tué.

Les yeux bleus de Ron se plissèrent légèrement alors qu'il hochait vivement la tête. Le meilleur ami de Malfoy était mort devant ses yeux. Il l'avait vu tomber et n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver… N'avait rien pu faire ou l'avait-il poussé? La petite sœur de Pansy Parkinson était tombée du haut des escaliers le soir de Noel. Les enfants tombaient sans arrêt en bas des marches des escaliers, cette petite fille avait peut-être eu un mauvais coup du sort… Ou bien sa grande sœur l'avait tuée. L'oncle de Théodore Nott s'était fait tué à la chasse… Théodore Nott était-il avec lui à ce moment? S'il n'était pas avec lui… Cela pourrait l'enlever définitivement de la liste des suspects. Ce psychopathe avait définitivement tué quelqu'un avant d'aller liquider son père. Il s'était entraîné… peut-être sur des animaux. Peut-être sur d'autres personnes dont il ne connaissait rien… non. Impossible. Il ne tuait pas pour tuer. Il croyait avoir une bonne raison d'exécuter les gens qui l'entouraient.

Tuer simplement pour tuer le rabaisserait au rang de psychopathe. Ce qu'il ne se croyait pas. S'il avait tué d'avantage, il avait du le faire avec quelqu'un de modérément proche. Un patron énervant, un camarade de classe dérangeant… peut-être quelqu'un qu'il jugeait plus intelligent que lui… quelqu'un qui l'avait humilié. Sûrement quelqu'un qui avait interagie avec lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il s'arrêta alors devant le domicile de Malfoy et crispa brièvement les poings autour de son volant. Sa dernière conversation avec le blond s'était très mal terminée… Mais, que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Que Malfoy s'énerve contre lui ou non… cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était l'un des suspects principaux de cette affaire. Il sortit alors de sa voiture tout en claquant bruyamment la porte et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à la porte de l'héritier Malfoy. Il eut à peine le temps de cogner à la porte que Malfoy lui ouvrait. Merde… Sa peau luisait de sueur… Ses yeux le fusillaient farouchement… Merde… Être attiré par un suspect était la pire erreur de sa putain de vie. Une erreur qu'il ne pouvait que regretter avec le temps.

-Que voulez-vous? Siffla froidement le blond.

-Nous devons vous parler Monsieur Malfoy. Répondit impassiblement Harry.

Pourquoi est-ce que de voir les regards noirs que lui lançaient Malfoy lui faisaient aussi mal au cœur? Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui rentrer un poignard aiguisé en plein milieu de la poitrine… Qu'était-il censé faire? Comment était-il supposé réagir maintenant que tout tombait à l'eau?

-Devrais-je appeler mes avocats, Lieutenant? Continua toujours aussi glacialement Malfoy.

-Il s'agit de votre droit, mais nous serons forcés de vous emmener au poste de police.

Il vit une lueur traversée les yeux argentés avant que le blond ne leur fasse un vague signe de tête, les intimant d'entrer dans sa demeure. Harry s'exécuta silencieusement et s'obligea fermement à ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur le corps du blond. Un corps qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de sentir contre le sien… Un corps qui ne s'offrirait plus jamais à lui de toute évidence. Lui et Ron s'assirent alors dans le canapé alors que Malfoy se laissait choir sur une chaise, une moue sinistre sur le visage.

-Que voulez-vous?

-Terry Boot. Se contenta de dire Harry.

La mâchoire du blond se crispa rapidement avant qu'une fine pellicule de glace ne se forme sur les yeux gris.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Terry? Poursuivit Malfoy.

-Nous voulons savoir comment il est mort.

-Il est tombé en bas d'un pont.

-Nous avons besoin de plus de détails Monsieur Malfoy.

Il pouvait montrer exactement à quel moment Malfoy avait réalisé ce qu'il insinuait. Il vit l'expression glacé se volatiliser, laissant place à une furie qui lui donna l'envie folle de reculer. Le blond se redressa soudainement et, s'il devait en juger par son regard, lui aurait probablement lancé la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main s'il n'avait pas réussi à garder un minimum de sang froid. Mais, il pouvait la voir si clairement… Cette fureur… Une fureur que le meurtrier semblait partagé. Bordel.

-Comment osez-vous? Grogna d'une voix sourde le blond. Comment osez-vous m'accuser d'une telle chose. J'avais _10 ans_ bon sang! Il était mon meilleur ami! Je ne lui aurais jamais fait le moindre mal! Comment osez-vous! Comment…

Il semblait sur le point de s'étrangler dans sa propre fureur. Non. Il n'allait pas se sentir mal. Ce pincement au cœur ne voulait absolument rien dire… Il ne pouvait rien dire… parce que Malfoy était un suspect et que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il devait l'interroger. Il ne faisait pas exprès. Il ne voulait pas être là. Mais, il était hors de question qu'il laisse ses sentiments personnels voilés son jugement. Il ne s'était pas laissé aveugler par Peter… alors pourquoi se laisserait-il aveugler par Malfoy?

-Sortez… Je vous ordonne de sortir!

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se lever et il en profita pour se saisir des bras de Malfoy, l'obligeant à rester immobile. Il était bien trop agité. Ne réalisait-il pas que sa réaction le montrait de plus en plus comme un suspect? Ne pouvait-il pas pleurer? Pourquoi devait-il se livrer à ce combat entre son contrôle et ses émotions? Ce combat ressemblait bien trop à ce que le meurtrier devait sentir en ce moment. Il devait se contrôler mais n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Il allait finir par craquer d'un moment à l'autre et il n'y avait rien qu'Harry pouvait faire pour l'en empêcher.

-Comment est-il tombé, Monsieur Malfoy. Répéta lentement Harry.

-On jouait! Hurla le blond. Nous jouions voilà tout! Et il a basculé! Je ne pouvais rien faire! Comment osez-vous m'accuser d'une chose pareille!

Harry ne se défendit nullement lorsque le poing féroce de Malfoy s'abattit sur sa joue. Il n'allait pas porter plainte. Il n'allait pas l'arrêter pour voies de faits contre un policier. Non… il allait se contenter de regarder ses yeux gris voilés de larme et s'obliger à ignorer la douleur torturante dans sa poitrine.

-Nous allons partir pour aujourd'hui, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Vous êtes un véritable monstre. Cracha le blond. Un homme sans foi ni loi… Vous n'êtes pas mieux que ce foutu meurtrier!

Oui. Il allait ignorer cette douleur dans sa poitrine pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait un travail à accomplir. Severus courrait pour sa vie. Lavande se trouvait à l'hôpital… et tous les enfants Malfoy étaient en danger. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur les états d'âme de Drago Malfoy. Même s'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se tourna alors et se dirigea vers la sortie, Ron sur ses talons. Dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, son coéquipier posa une main ferme sur son bras.

-Comment est-ce que tu te sens? Souffla-t-il.

-Je sens que nous avons un travail à faire voilà tout.

Un monstre? Il était un monstre sans cœur? Non, la véritable monstre était ce meurtrier qui osait tuer sans le moindre remord… et qui continuerait à tuer parce que c'était plus fort que lui… Parce qu'il aimait le goût du sang… Il adorait avoir le pouvoir de prendre la vie comme il l'entendait. Un Dieu… Lui qui était mégalomane. Il se dirigea alors vers l'appartement de Pansy Parkinson.

Merde… pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de voir les yeux embués de larmes de Malfoy? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ignorer la douleur qu'il avait du lui infliger… S'il n'était pas le meurtrier bien évidemment. Et toutes les preuves pointaient vers lui… Toutes les preuves… Trop de preuves. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement face à cette réalisation. Il y avait trop de preuves qui pointaient vers lui. S'Il était vraiment le meurtrier… pourquoi ne prenait-il pas plus de précaution? Pourquoi ne s'arrangeait-il pas pour être aussi blanc que neige? Ou peut-être cherchait-il trop désespérément à ne pas accuser Malfoy, voilà tout. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il venait de perdre toute objectivité. Bordel.

-Il disait la vérité. Déclara soudainement Ron, le faisant sursauter.

-Quoi?

-Malfoy, il ne mentait pas.

-Ou peut-être est-il un très bon acteur.

Il savait mieux que quiconque les masques que les gens pouvaient mettre afin qu'on ne les soupçonne pas… Il savait pertinemment que le gentil mouton pouvait être en fait le pire des loups… Il savait tout cela et pourtant… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser… Il se gara prudemment près de la demeure de Pansy Parkinson et s'obligea à reprendre ses esprits. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à Malfoy. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Il sonna alors à la porte de la brunette et attendit patiemment que celle-ci ouvre la porte. Il fut accueilli par les yeux écarquillés de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se massait lentement la tête.

-Bonjour Lieutenant Potter et Inspecteur Weasley. Accueillit-elle. Entrez donc.

Harry s'assit alors, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, dans le canapé de l'un de ses suspects. Pansy Parkinson se laissa choir avec grâce dans un haut fauteuil, le gratifiant d'un sourire hésitant.

-Il y a-t-il une raison particulière à votre venue? Poursuivit-elle.

-Nous avons appris que votre petite sœur était morte… Nous voudrions avoir plus de détails sur cette histoire.

Les yeux violets s'arrondirent soudainement avant de reprendre leur taille normale. Parkinson baissa aussitôt la tête, se mettant à jouer avec ses doigts.

-Émilie… Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi me parlez-vous d'Émilie?

Sa voix semblait si fragile… comme si le moindre souffle de vent pouvait la briser en mille morceaux.

-Dites nous simplement comment elle est morte.

-Elle est tombée dans les marches d'escalier et c'est brisée le cou. Souffla la brune. Je… J'aurais pu empêcher tout cela…

Harry haussa un sourcil inquisiteur alors que Parkinson enfouissait sa tête entre ses mains, la respiration tremblante.

-Elle n'avait que 5 ans… J'en avais 8… Elle… Elle voulait voir le Père Noël. Elle voulait absolument le voir… Elle voulait que je vienne avec elle et je lui ai dit qu'il en était hors de question… Qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre intérêt puisque le Père Noël n'existait pas.

Un rire amer s'échappa alors de la bouche pulpeuse.

-Elle est allée toute seule dans l'escalier… Dans le noir… et elle est tombée… Elle est tombée…

Les bruits de sanglots de Pansy Parkinson emplirent alors la pièce.

À suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne m'excuserais pas de mon retard puisque ma mère s'est faite opérer cette fin de semaine et est restée à l'hôpital durant trois jours. Je suis donc restée avec elle. Mais, je suis de retour maintenant et elle est de retour à la maison !

**Chapitre 24**

-Pauvre fille… Vivre avec une telle culpabilité c'est horrible. Murmura Ron en s'installant dans leur bureau.

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un vague regard avant de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Pauvre Pansy Parkinson… Ou bien, sale menteuse? Elle avait véritablement pleuré. Il avait vu les larmes tombées sur ses joues de porcelaine. Il avait vu ses mains se crisper sur son visage. Et il avait surtout vu que la jeune femme se faisait un devoir de ne jamais le regarder directement dans les yeux. Était-ce parce qu'il l'intimidait?

Si c'était le cas, elle n'avait aucune chance d'être la meurtrière. Par contre, si c'était parce qu'elle savait que les yeux étaient le miroir de larme… Ou bien peut-être croyait-elle quand le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle finirait par éclater de rire…

-La petite sœur est tombée des escaliers. Déclara Harry. Elle est tombée… ou elle a été poussée?

-Elle avait 8 ans. Fit remarquer Ron, scandalisé.

Oui, elle avait alors 8 ans. Et une petite fille était apparue et avait du ravir toute l'attention sur sa personne. Sa petite sœur… Une petite sœur que les parents devaient gâtée plus qu'elle puisqu'elle était plus vieille… Une petite sœur qui avait l'attention qu'elle voulait plus que tout au monde… une petite sœur qui était la fille biologique de son beau-père et de sa mère.

Plus importante qu'elle? Plus précieuse qu'elle? Mais, elle avait 8 ans. Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Les enfants tuaient. Les psychopathes tuaient depuis l'enfance. Sauf qu'il s'attaquait à des animaux et non à d'autres humains. Mais si Pansy avait agi plus vite… Si elle avait choisi ce chemin alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Une impulsion du moment… Une impulsion stupide et qui lui avait donné le goût du sang.

Mais, est-ce que cette fille avait assez de sang froid pour tuer? Elle semblait si… fragile… Pouvait-il vraiment l'imaginer prendre un couteau et poignarder sauvagement Lucius Malfoy? Le père qu'elle avait idéalisé? La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit brusquement de ses pensées et il s'empressa de décrocher.

-Lieutenant Potter à l'appareil.

-Lieutenant dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.

Harry eut à peine le temps de reconnaître la voix grondante de son Commandant avant que celui-ci ne lui raccroche au nez. D'accord… Mauvaise nouvelle en vue. Il fit un vague signe de tête à Ron avant de partir hors de son bureau. Qu'est-ce que son Commandant pouvait bien lui vouloir? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était occupé? Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'espérait pas lui faire dire une entrevue à ces vautours de journalistes. Il avait bien trop de truc à faire.

Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver Zabini à son domicile et n'avait donc pas pu l'interroger sur la mort de sa belle-sœur. Severus était encore absent et Théodore Nott affirmait n'avoir pas été présent à la mort de son Oncle. Certes, il pouvait être entrain de mentir mais il n'en croyait rien. Et Drago Malfoy… Drago Malfoy avait hurlé sur lui… Hurlé qu'il le détestait… Il pénétra vivement dans le bureau de son Commandant et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant Malfoy accompagné d'un homme en costume. Un avocat. Oh super.

-Mon client vient de vivre une terrible perte et je trouve cela franchement insultant que vous osiez l'importuner dans de tels circonstances. Attaqua immédiatement l'avocat.

Il ignorait si de voir Malfoy débarquer dans son commissariat armé jusqu'aux dents le rendait plus coupable ou moins coupable… Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que l'irritation brûlante qu'il ressentait n'avait rien de normal. Les victimes et les suspects venaient souvent avec leurs avocats. Alors, pourquoi ressentait-il une telle… colère à voir Malfoy le dévisager froidement alors que son avocat continuait à l'inonder de reproches.

-Vous faites du mal à mon client au lieu de chercher le véritable assassin et vous osez vous dire policier! C'est une injure à votre profession. C'est une…

-Vous avez parfaitement raison. Je cherche activement le meurtrier. Et si votre client pouvait plutôt me laisser faire mon travail au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps… Tout irait pour le mieux. Commandant, je suis sur une piste sérieuse. Je ne peux pas rester ici à bavarder inutilement.

Les yeux marrons de son chef le fixèrent avec intensité avant qu'il n'hoche simplement la tête, lui faisant signe de partir. Harry en profita pour lancer un regard torve au blond avant de sortir du bureau. Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'étouffer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy avait fait ça? Ne réalisait-il pas que cela ne faisait que le pointer encore plus comme suspect? Était-il inconscient? Bête comme ses pieds? Bordel! Il s'engouffra dans son bureau et s'empressa de prendre ses affaires.

-Je vais travailler chez moi. J'étouffe ici. Grommela-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Malfoy est venu avec ses avocats. Cela ne fait que le rendre encore plus suspect. L'imbécile.

Il vit son partenaire hausser un sourcil et il l'ignora royalement. Il n'était pas censé avoir de partie pris. Il n'était pas supposé vouloir innocenter qui que ce soit. Il devait faire son boulot et voilà tout. Mais, il avait déjà fait son travail alors qu'il souhaitait innocenter quelqu'un. Et il avait fini par inculper la personne qu'il avait voulu protéger.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait faire son travail dans toutes les situations. Il n'y avait donc pas de problème. Il sortit en coup de vent du commissariat et montra aussitôt les dents. Malfoy se trouvait appuyer contre sa voiture. Pourquoi devait-il donc toujours avoir l'air aussi superbe? Ne pouvait-il pas lui ficher la paix? Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du blond, les yeux plissés.

-J'ai un travail à faire. Dégage. Siffla-t-il.

Le blond se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Après avoir poussé un grognement de mécontentement, Harry lui ouvrit la porte avant de partir de son côté et de rentrer dans la voiture. Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il vit Malfoy en faire de même. Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui se fit dans le parfait silence et il pénétra dans son appartement, encore dans le parfait silence. Ce ne fut que lorsque Malfoy ferma la porte derrière lui que le masque impeccable du blond se fissura et qu'une rage sans nom se fit voir.

-Je te fais perdre ton temps? Aboya-t-il férocement. _Moi_? Tu es venu chez moi avec la ferme intention de m'accuser du meurtre de mon père et tu oses me dire que je te fais **perdre ton temps**!

-Oui, tu me fais perdre mon temps! Explosa à son tour Harry. Je devrais être entrain d'interroger Neville en ce moment… Ou bien chercher Severus. Ou encore faire des recherches sur Pansy Parkinson, mais je suis là à hurler avec toi! Ce n'est pas une perte de temps ça?

-Tu as essayé de me séduire pour me soutirer des informations! J'ai bien le droit de te prendre 5 minutes de ton précieux temps!

Il n'allait pas hurler. Les enfants hurlaient. Les adultes qui ne pouvaient pas se contrôler hurlaient. Lui était un policier. Un bon policier. Il avait résolu plus de crime que la plupart des policiers en résolvaient dans toutes leurs carrières. Il n'allait donc pas s'énerver. Mais, bon sang qu'il en avait envie!

-Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin et laisse-moi faire mon travail.

C'était visiblement la mauvaise chose à dire puisqu'une lueur furibonde fit son apparition dans les yeux argentés avant que Malfoy ne se saisisse du premier objet, qui s'avérait être un vase, pour le lui lancer à la tête. Oh c'était du n'importe quoi! Il dut se pencher rapidement pour ne pas recevoir un livre en plein milieu de son front.

-J'avais décidé de te donner ma virginité! Je croyais que tu étais sérieux à propos de moi! Ne me traites pas de gamin espèce de sale con!

Il s'apprêtait à prendre une statuette et à l'abattre sur son crâne lorsqu'Harry lui prit les deux mains, le plaquant sans ménagement contre le mur. Il serra assez fort le bras du blond pour que celui-ci se décide enfin à lâcher la statuette, mais ce ne fut pas assez pour l'empêcher de se débattre comme une furie.

-Lâche-moi! De quel droit oses-tu me toucher! Lâche-moi, j'ai dit!

Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi magnifique alors qu'il semblait sur le point de lui arracher la tête? Pourquoi est-ce que son sang bouillonnait à ses oreilles alors que tout était prêt à s'effondrer? Être attiré par Malfoy était la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait fait de sa vie.

Il était déjà allé trop loin avec le blond. S'il allait plus loin… cela emmènerait des conséquences. De graves et terribles conséquences. Dommage qu'il n'en ai absolument rien à faire. En un mouvement rapide, il plaqua sa bouche contre celle du blond qui se mit à se débattre avec encore plus de fougue.

-N'ose même pas me toucher! Hurla-t-il. Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un imbécile!

-C'est moi qui suis l'imbécile! Tu es un suspect dans une affaire de meurtre! Est-ce que tu sais combien d'indices pointent dans ta direction? Et pourtant regarde-moi! Je cherche comme un idiot quelqu'un d'autre… N'importe qui d'autre… Pour ne pas que ce soit de ta faute! Je devrais t'avoir déjà enfermé dans une salle d'interrogatoire pour te sortir tous les vers du nez… Mais, je suis là… Comme un idiot. _Et j'ai envie de toi. Tout le temps_.

Il vit les yeux gris s'écarquiller, visiblement sous le choc et il en profita pour attaquer cette bouche délicate. Sa langue ne prit que quelques secondes avant de se faufiler entre les lèvres fines du blond et il poussa un grognement rauque. Seigneur…

-Pourquoi voulait-il donc autant cette personne? Alors que tous les indices pointaient dans sa direction… Alors que les chances qu'il soit le meurtrier étaient de plus que 75%... Pourquoi était-il là? Il avait perdu la tête… Il avait perdu son intégrité… Mais, s'il devait tout perdre… Il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde.

Un sourire de pur désir se forma sur ses lèvres en sentant le gémissement de Drago contre sa bouche. Oui… voilà ce qu'il voulait… et il allait l'obtenir… Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait dans ce monde. Ses mains relâchèrent alors les bras graciles et il en profita pour soulever les jambes du blond autour de sa taille et un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres en sentant l'érection du blond contre la sienne. Il avait perdu son intégrité… Mais, il allait s'assurer que ça en valait le coup…

À suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde ! Puisque je n'ai pas publié la semaine passée, je publie deux chapitres cette semaine ^^ !

**Chapitre 25**

En un mouvement rapide, Harry plaqua son érection contre celle du blond et fut récompensé par le grognement profondément guttural qui s'échappa des lèvres fines de Malfoy. Il se fichait des conséquences maintenant. De toute façon, il était damné. Il avait perdu son objectivité. Il avait cru pourtant que Peter Pettigrow avait été le pire criminel qu'il ait pu arrêter… Un homme qui avait été le meilleur ami de ses parents… et qui avait fini par les tuer… un homme qu'il avait connu toute sa vie… qu'il avait aimé… Et qu'il avait fini par arrêter. Mais, maintenant… Malfoy rendait tout compliquer… Avec son corps… sa personnalité… Tout était devenu tellement compliqué… Mais, il s'en fichait… Oh oui comme il s'en fichait… Il se saisit alors des jambes graciles du blond, les enroula autour de ses hanches et le plaquant plus fermement contre le mur. Il voulait ce corps… Il allait donc l'obtenir. Les conséquences pouvaient aller se faire foutre!

Ses lèvres se détachèrent brusquement de celles du blond et il baissa les yeux vers le visage écarlate de Malfoy. Celui-ci ouvrit alors ses yeux incroyablement gris qui semblaient prêts à lui transpercer l'âme et commença à entrouvrir la bouche afin de parler. Non! Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il commettait une erreur stupide. Il le savait déjà. Il le savait et pourtant… Ses dents se refermèrent violemment sur la nuque gracile du blond alors que ses hanches se mettaient à onduler contre celles de Malfoy. Il se frottait contre l'érection du blond… encore et toujours… plus fort… plus rapidement… jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus… Jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qui réussirait à le sauver soit d'être à l'intérieur de lui… l'empalant de plus en plus durement sur son sexe engorgé… Jusqu'à ce que cette obsession soit enfin libérer de son corps et qu'il puisse reprendre son travail, bon sang!

Il retira brusquement la chemise du blond et se fit un devoir sacré de mordiller et de lécher chaque parcelle de peau nue qu'il avait l'honneur de toucher… Cette peau si blanche… si douce… ses mamelons roses qui le suppliaient de les mordre et des lécher… Qui était-il pour dire non à tout cela? Il se mit alors à genoux devant le blond, mettant ses jambes autour de ses épaules. Il retira lentement, délibérément, les chaussures et les chaussettes du blond et se fit un devoir de retirer, tout aussi lentement, le pantalon moulant du blond ainsi que son boxer. Sa respiration se fit alors plus haletante en voyant le corps nu de Malfoy. Quel corps Seigneur… Mince… Musclé… Des jambes si longues… Ses dents s'enfoncèrent durement dans la cuisse de Malfoy et il fut ravi de l'entendre gémir de plus belle. Il allait toucher chaque partie de son corps… il allait finalement satisfaire sa curiosité et pouvoir mener son enquête… Il allait céder aux désirs de son entre-jambe et pouvoir enfin reprendre sa vie!

Ses lèvres remontèrent doucement le long de la cuisse de Malfoy et il entendit celui-ci pousser un misérablement gémissement. Peut-être était-ce un « plus vite », mais son sang battait bien trop rapidement à ses oreilles pour qu'il puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva devant l'érection gonflée du blond qu'il eut un moment d'hésitation. Il était sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec un suspect. Un suspect qui n'était pas un suspect ordinaire. Un suspect pour lequel il éprouvait des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant… Pouvait-il véritablement faire ça? Pouvait-il véritablement aller contre tout ce qu'il avait appris? Pour une nuit de plaisir? Pour pouvoir s'approprier ce corps qu'il avait voulu dès la première seconde qu'il l'avait vu? Pouvait-il vraiment faire ça?

-Potter… Je t'en supplie…

La voix tremblante de Malfoy lui fit perdre tous ses doutes et il entreprit de dévorer son érection, le suçant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait. Les mains de Malfoy étaient enfouies dans ses cheveux alors que ses hanches essayaient désespérément de bouger dans sa bouche. Et lui ne pouvait que sucer de plus en plus fort… Il ne pouvait que supporter ce feu dans son bas-ventre qui semblait sur le point de le consumer. Il relâcha alors l'érection du blond et entendit aussitôt celui-ci gémir un « Non » de dépit qui lui donna aussitôt bien plus chaud. Il s'empressa d'enlever sa chemise et entreprit de soulever Malfoy un peu plus haut sur le mur. Une chance que le blond était aussi léger qu'une plume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Po… Ah!

Un sourire amusé se forma alors sur ses lèvres alors que sa langue rentrait et sortait du corps étroit du blond. Il pouvait entendre les gémissements rauques qui s'échappaient de la bouche du blond alors que sa langue s'amusait à faire de nombreux va et vient dans la chaleur étroite de Malfoy. Il voulait aller à l'intérieur du blond. Il voulait sentir cette chaleur autour de son érection… il voulait le prendre aussi durement qu'il le pouvait… il voulait… Il voulait bien trop de chose et il allait les obtenir. Maintenant.

Sa langue sortit alors et il se redressa, posant de nouveau les jambes de Malfoy autour de sa taille. Il attendit patiemment que les yeux gris se fixent sur lui avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à la chambre à coucher et de le plaquer sur son lit. Il vit la respiration du blond devenir de plus en plus haletante alors qu'il ouvrait un tiroir de sa commode et en sortait le lubrifiant. Il se plaça alors entre les jambes graciles et le regarda pendant quelques secondes.

-Es-tu sur? Demanda-t-il doucement. Si tu ne l'es pas, dis-le-moi maintenant. Je serais incapable d'arrêter dans quelques minutes.

Les joues du blond devinrent écarlates alors que son regard allait et venait de lui au tube de lubrifiant. Il hésitait… Il se demandait… Il comprenait. Il comprenait, mais Seigneur que c'était dure de le voir hésiter! Son érection lui faisait mal. Il voulait être à l'intérieur de… Il voulait…

-Drago… je te veux… Souffla-t-il.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent brusquement et Harry comprit son erreur. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Pourquoi avait-il donc fait une chose pareille? C'était bien trop… Bien trop intime. Et lui et Drago n'avaient rien d'intime. Merde! Il venait de le faire encore! Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main du blond se poser sur sa joue, le forçant à le regarder.

-Prends-moi.

-Es-tu sur? Répéta le brun.

-Oui…

Harry hocha faiblement la tête avant d'enlever son pantalon ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Il vit les yeux gris s'arrondirent en regardant son entre-jambe et il eut un léger sourire avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les mains de Drago s'enfoncèrent alors dans sa chevelure alors qu'il enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Harry ouvrit alors le tube de lubrifiant et en appliqua sur ses doigts. Il jeta un dernier regard à Drago avant d'enfoncer profondément son premier doigt à l'intérieur du blond. Sa respiration se bloqua soudainement dans sa poitrine.

-Tellement…. Tellement étroit… Souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Le blond lança un petit gémissement qui lui donna encore plus chaud. Tellement… tellement étroit… Comment était-ce possible? Son érection se crispait juste à l'idée d'enfin pénétrer le blond… d'enfin toucher chaque partie de son corps… Son extérieur… son intérieur… tout… Son deuxième doigt partit rejoindre sa consœur et il vit une larme silencieuse dégringoler sur la joue de Drago. Il se pencha légèrement et l'empressa délicatement. Son cœur allait exploser. Son âme allait exploser. Et tout ça à cause de lui… Rien que lui… Juste lui…

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque ce fut au tour de son dernier doigt. Cette fois-ci, Drago poussa un long gémissement de plaisir. Ses doigts s'enfonçant encore plus fermement dans sa chevelure alors qu'il gémissait contre son oreille. Seigneur…

-Es-tu sur? Répéta-t-il pour la dernière fois.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre Potter, fais-le. Ordonna-t-il.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'Harry s'enfonce lentement à l'intérieur de Drago. Il ferma les yeux sous l'extase qu'il ressentit alors. Chaud… Étroit… Tellement bon… Lorsqu'il fut rentré complètement à l'intérieur, il resta parfaitement immobile, attendant le moment béni où Drago le laisserait le plein contrôle. Ou Drago serait véritablement prêt à l'accueillir.

-Bouge…

Harry poussa alors un gémissement de gratitude avant de laisser ses hanches aller au rythme qu'elles désiraient. Toujours plus fort… Toujours plus haut… Et Drago qui enserrait ses cheveux et qui bougeait contre lui. Qui gémissait aussi fort… Qui le suppliait d'aller plus vite… Toujours plus vite… Jusqu'à ce que leurs âmes brûlent pour l'éternité…

-Drago… Drago… Drago…

Il sentit le blond se raidir contre lui alors que la jouissance frappait ses traits, le rendant encore plus magnifique qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à ses yeux. Ce visage dans l'orgasme et la chaleur de Drago l'enveloppant plus fermement eurent raison de lui et il laissa l'orgasme le foudroyer de plein fouet.

()

Il fut subitement réveillé par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur la tête blonde qui se trouvait sur son torse et il prit calmement son combinée.

-Allo. Salua-t-il d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée.

-Lavande Brown est réveillée Harry. Déclara soudainement Ron. Elle est réveillée!

Le brun se redressa brusquement, réveillant Drago par la même occasion. Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit en lui faisant signe de se taire.

-Rencontrons-nous à l'hôpital dans une trentaine de minutes.

Il raccrocha avant que Ron ne puisse lui poser davantage de question. Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre à des questions. Lavande Brown l'attendait… Et elle avait les réponses… Les réponses à ses questions… Il s'apprêtait à se lever précipitamment lorsque la main de Drago s'enroula autour de son bras.

-Où est-ce que tu vas? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

-Découvrir qui est le meurtrier de ton père.

Un silence glacé se forma alors entre eux puis Drago poussa un long soupir avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

-Ce n'est pas moi alors tout ira bien.

Un étau de fer se forma alors autour du cœur d'Harry tandis qu'il hochait la tête. C'était peut-être Drago… C'était peut-être Drago… il l'ignorait… Il posa soudainement son front contre celui du blond, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-J'espère de tout mon cœur que ce n'est pas toi. Murmura-t-il. Mais, si c'est toi, je t'arrêterais.

Drago hocha lentement la tête alors qu'Harry se redressait, s'habillant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Si Drago était le meurtrier… si le nom de Drago sortait de la bouche de Lavande Brown… il ne pouvait plus rien y faire… Il aurait alors à l'arrêter. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire demi-tour et partir, il se pencha de nouveau vers le blond et posa délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne.

-Si tu n'es pas le meurtrier… Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je veux tout avoir avec toi…

-Tout? Répéta faiblement Drago.

-Tout.

Puis, il partit sans un mot de plus.

À suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre… encore lol!

**Chapitre 26**

Harry eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à Ron qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre de Lavande Brown. Il allait finalement découvrir qui était le meurtrier. Enfin, si Lavande arrivait à se souvenir de qui cela pouvait bien être… Il finirait par le coincer de toute façon… Il ferait une erreur et il ne lui resterait plus qu'à le cueillir… Et s'il s'agissait de Drago… Il ne pourrait rien y faire. Il accomplirait son travail comme il l'avait fait avec Peter Pettigrow… il serait obligé de dire à son Commandant qu'il avait couché avec un meurtrier et perdrait peut-être son badge… Mais, c'était un risque qu'il avait accepté en connaissance de cause. Il était prêt à affronter les conséquences. Il pénétra alors à pas sourds dans la chambre de la mannequine et eut une légère crispation au cœur en la voyant si pâle et si fragile dans son lit d'hôpital avec sa mère lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. La mulâtre envoya alors vers lui un regard fiévreux avant que sa mère ne lui fasse signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit rapidement suivit de Ron.

-Comment allez-vous Mademoiselle Brown? Demanda doucement son partenaire.

-Mal… Souffla la jeune femme. Je…

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agit d'une bonne idée… Cette interrogation maintenant alors qu'elle souffre… Ne serait-ce pas mieux de la faire plus tard?

Lavande poussa un faible gémissement avant de fermer péniblement les yeux, la douleur déformant ses traits. Harry posa vivement sa main sur la sienne.

-Mademoiselle Brown… Regardez-moi.

La jeune femme ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, ne semblant pas véritablement le voir.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort… Je sais que vous êtes forte. Et je sais aussi que vous voulez ce salop derrière les barreaux. Je peux le mettre derrière les barreaux. Si vous m'aidez… Si vous parvenez à me dire de qui il s'agit.

-Mal… Partout…

-Monsieur Potter, laissez ma fille tranquille et revenez demain! Elle se sentira mieux et…

-Il vous a mis 5 coups de couteaux dans le ventre… Il est venu chez vous et vous a drogué pour vous rendre inoffensif. Je sais que vous voulez qu'il paie… Dites le moi… Dites-moi qui vous a fait du mal.

Il vit un éclair de lucidité traverser les yeux miels de la jeune mulâtre alors qu'une grimace de concentration déformait son visage. Il vit du coin de l'œil la mère de la mannequine se redresser, prête à l'incendier de reproche, mais le gémissement peiné de Lavande l'arrêta dans son élément.

-Ouvrir la porte… Sonner…

-Et ensuite…

-Étourdissement… plus de pied… J'ai son nez…

La main d'Harry se crispa alors sur celle de Lavande alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler des magnifiques yeux miels. La mère de la jeune femme posa vivement sa main sur la joue meurtrie de sa fille, levant vers lui un regard courroucé.

-Fichez-lui la paix, bon sang! Ne voyez pas qu'elle souffre! Laissez-la tranquille!

Lavande ouvrit alors la bouche et un simple nom sortit de ses lèvres… Une supplication… Une prière… et Harry sentit son propre cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine en entendant le nom du meurtrier…

()

Ron se sentait étrangement vide. Comme si le monde ne tournait plus rond. Était-il idiot? Peut-être l'était-il… Il tourna alors les yeux vers Harry qui grimpait rapidement dans la voiture et il s'empressa d'en faire de même. Ce ne fut que lorsque son partenaire eut démarré qu'il osa ouvrir la bouche.

-Alors… elle a vraiment tué sa petite sœur.

()

Harry crispa ses poings autour du volant en entendant la phrase de son coéquipier. Oui… Pansy Parkinson avait tué sa sœur. Et elle avait tué ses frères et ses sœurs ainsi que son père…Elle les avait tous tués alors qu'elle portait un bébé dans le ventre… Elle avait commis son premier meurtre à 8 ans… Il l'avait soupçonné pourtant… Il avait su qu'il pouvait s'agir d'elle. Avec ses « moi », son refus catégorique de le regarder dans les yeux… Mais, elle semblait si vulnérable… et elle était intelligente… Bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le semblait à première vue… Elle semblait inoffensif… innocente… quelqu'un que l'on devait protéger à tout prix… et pourtant… Elle n'était pas innocente. Elle était une tueuse en série qui n'allait pas hésiter à tuer tous ses frères et sœurs… Pour être l'unique Malfoy… Pour être la seule… Il s'arrêta alors devant l'appartement de la jeune actrice et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, la défonçant sans le moindre regret. Il sortit aussitôt son arme à feu.

-Parkinson! Hurla-t-il sauvagement Parkinson!

Il fit un léger signe de tête à Ron, lui indiquant d'aller à droite alors que lui-même allait à gauche. Harry eut beau fouillé l'appartement de fond en comble, il ne trouva la jeune femme nulle part… Mais, il trouve des perruques… des photos de lui et de Ron… de Drago… de Lavande… Seigneur… les avait-elle suivis durant tout ce temps? Combien de temps…

-Elle est vraiment folle, Harry. S'exclama soudainement Ron.

Harry se tourna alors vers son coéquipier qui tenait entre ses mains un léger carnet noir très simple.

_-Cher journal… J'ai tué Crabbe aujourd'hui. Cet imbécile ne me servait plus à rien. Et puis, il commençait à avoir peur. Ce sont toujours les plus grands qui sont les plus peureux. Je le voyais venir avec ses grands sabots… Il croyait pouvoir me doubler moi? Ignore-t-il donc qui je suis? Il doit me sous-estimer… Ils me sous-estiment toujours… Ce n'est pas grave… Rira bien qui rira le dernier… Je suis la plus intelligente. Je suis celle qui réfléchie. Je suis celle qui a tout prévue. Je suis celle qui comprend les véritables enjeux de ce petit jeu. Et si cet idiot croit pouvoir m'abattre avant que je l'abatte… Il me fait bien rire… Il sait que j'ai tué notre père et pourtant… il m'a ouvert la porte… Sans la moindre crainte… Idiot… Porc… Crétin… Il ne comprend rien. Ils ne comprennent jamais rien de toute façon_…. Elle est folle Harry. Où a-t-elle bien pu aller?

-Je ne sais pas.

Le brun sortit alors son cellulaire, envoyant un avis de recherche à son Commandant. Elle finirait par revenir ici. Comment saurait-elle qu'il avait réussi à découvrir que c'était elle? Elle se croyait bien trop maligne et intelligente pour se faire prendre… Elle reviendrait ici… Et il la trouverait… Et il la mettrait dans une cellule très noire… Avec les autres criminels de son espèce.

()

Drago poussa un faible soupir en enfilant l'un des chandails du brun. Qu'était-il censé faire en l'attendant? En attendant qu'il découvre qui était le véritable meurtrier et qu'il puisse commencer une véritable relation… Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce qu'il ressentait pour le lieutenant pour quiconque. Il n'avait même pas cru possible de trouver quelqu'un si irritant et fascinant tout en même temps. Il avait été attiré dès la première seconde… Ce qui prouvait facilement qu'il devait avoir un quelconque problème psychologique pour développer un béguin pour un type alors que son père venait de se faire tuer. Une vive douleur à la poitrine le fit grimacer et il s'installa confortablement dans l'un des canapés du salon. Il n'aimait pas penser à son père… Même de son vivant, il n'avait pas aimé penser à lui. La seule personne qui n'arrivait pas à l'aimer… qui ne voulait pas l'aimer… qui lui donnait tout ce qu'il désirait… matériellement bien évidemment. Le bruit de coups insistants à la porte d'entré de Potter lui fit hausser un sourcil. Était-il supposé répondre alors que le brun ne se trouvait pas ici et qu'il ignorait complètement où il pouvait être et quand il reviendrait? Bien évidemment qu'il devait répondre même s'il n'en avait aucune envie. Il ouvrit alors la porte et s'empêcha de faire une grimace en voyant le visage contrit de Pansy Parkinson.

-Bonjour. Salua-t-il froidement.

-Bonjour Drago… Que fais-tu donc ici?

Un rougissement désagréable s'étala alors sur les joues du blond.

-Heu… c'est une longue histoire.

La brunette le dévisagea longuement avant de faire un petit sourire absolument charmant.

-Je peux deviner ce qui s'est passé ici. De toute façon, cela ne me regarde en rien. Saurais-tu quand le Lieutenant Potter revient?

-Aucune idée.

-Oh…

L'expression peinée qui s'installa alors sur le visage angélique l'obligea presque à offrir son aide. Qui pouvait regarder cette femme, qui affichait déjà un petit bedon du à son bébé, et ne pas lui proposer son aide?

-Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai reçu un appel… très effrayant aujourd'hui… je ne sais plus où aller… J'ai peur…

Des larmes silencieuses dégringolèrent alors sur ses joues blanches et Drago s'empressa de poser une main délicate sur son épaule.

-Viens à l'intérieur… je suis sur qu'Harry reviendra bientôt.

-Tu es trop gentil.

Il lui tourna alors le dos afin d'entrer et sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine en sentant une fine seringue s'enfoncer dans son cou.

()

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait dans ce fichu appartement et personne n'arrivait à trouver Pansy Parkinson. Bon sang! Il s'agissait d'une psychopathe dangereuse! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser en liberté. Elle était… bien trop dangereuse. Il entendit alors la sonnerie de téléphone de l'appartement de la brunette et s'empressa d'y répondre.

-Allo.

-Bonjour Lieutenant Potter. J'espère que vous vous amusez bien dans mon appartement. Susurra la voix doucereuse de la jeune fille.

Le corps d'Harry se crispa aussitôt alors qu'il s'efforçait de garder une respiration calme.

-Où es-tu Parkinson? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Dans un petit hangar sur la rue D'agenais. Tu devrais le trouver assez facilement… Juste pour être certaine je vais te donner l'adresse. 6787 rue D'agenais. Viens vite Potter…

-Pourquoi me donnes-tu cette adresse? Siffla le brun.

-Parce que je veux que tu viennes seul… Ce sera une réunion entre toi et moi… et aussi la petite garce que tu as baisé avant d'aller voir Lavande Brown.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il n'entende une respiration haletante.

-Ne viens pas. Ne viens pas… Supplia Drago.

-Regarde comme il est mignon. Ricana Pansy Parkinson. L'amour nous rend stupide, je le sais bien. Alors, viens seul Potter… J'ai plein de choses à te dire… et après je vais te tuer… Toi et ce petit con qui a été reconnu par **mon** père!

La brunette raccrocha alors le téléphone, laissant Harry tétanisé. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il sorte de l'appartement aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient et qu'il s'engouffre dans sa voiture. Drago était en danger. Il n'allait pas le perdre. Il allait le sauver. Et il allait s'assurer que Pansy Parkinson serait enfermée pour le restant de ses jours. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

À suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse et triste d'annoncer la fin de cette histoire! Ce fut un plaisir de l'écrire! Merci pour toutes vos reviews!

**Chapitre 27**

Il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Il n'avait pas laissé de note à Ron… personne ne savait où il était ni où se trouvait Pansy Parkinson. Personne ne savait que Drago était en danger… et lui aussi de toute évidence. Il allait devoir compter uniquement sur ses propres moyens afin d'arriver à échapper à Parkinson. Il la connaissait… Il avait passé des mois à examiner qui elle était… Avant même de savoir son visage… il avait su qui elle était intérieurement. Il pouvait donc la manipuler. Elle se croyait bien trop intelligente. Il se gara alors devant le hangar et respira profondément. Il n'y avait pas le moindre problème. Il devait se faire confiance. Parce qu'elle était une idiote bien trop arrogante. Elle finirait derrière les barreaux. Et lui sortirait vivant… et Drago aussi serait vivant… à ses côtés… Il pénétra alors dans le hangar et la première chose qu'il vit fut Drago attaché sur une chaise. Les yeux gris le dévisagèrent avec horreur et il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il sentit une lame froide se poser sur son cou.

-Bonjour Parkinson. Déclara-t-il sous le ton de la conversation.

-Lieutenant, quelle heureuse surprise. Asseyez-vous donc.

Il se laissa choir près de Drago et Parkinson s'empressa de l'attacher à son tour. Lorsqu'elle fut convaincue qu'il était bien attaché, elle sortit un petit pistolet et le pointa directement vers sa tête.

-Je déteste tuer avec ce truc. C'est bien moins jouissif.

-Parce que ta victime meurt plus lentement? Demanda froidement Harry.

-Non, parce que c'est bien moins intime. Je ne sens pas que j'ai la vie de ma… victime entre les mains… Le pistolet fait tout le travail… C'est d'un ennuie. Comme tuer Goyle… le fait exploser était vraiment le comble. Si seulement ce crétin n'avait pas pris peur.

Elle secoua alors la tête, visiblement affligée. Son nœud était serré. Mais, il n'était pas dans la police pour rien. Il savait comment bouger exactement de la bonne façon pour que ce nœud se détache. Il fallait seulement qu'elle continue à parler… Elle était vicieuse et dangereuse… Mais, s'il ne la sous-estimait pas, il avait l'avantage.

-Bon, maintenant au revoir.

-Je dois admettre que c'était brillant. Me faire croire que tu étais enceinte pour que je pense que tu n'étais qu'une pauvre femme inoffensive… Brillant.

-Merci, mais je suis véritablement enceinte.

Elle caressa alors amoureusement son ventre, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Était-ce parce qu'elle était enceinte que son amour semblait si… terrifiant?

-Mon magnifique bébé… Le véritable Malfoy… Pas toi! Ricana-t-elle en regardant Drago. Lui.

-Son sang est moins Malfoy que le tien ou celui de Drago. Rétorqua Harry.

-Non… Il est beaucoup plus pur…

Oh mon Dieu… Il eut aussitôt un haut le cœur en entendant le cri de détresse de Drago. Elle était folle. Il savait déjà qu'elle était folle. Mais, de là à faire une chose pareille… à… coucher avec son propre père.

-Il ne savait pas que c'était moi. Je me suis déguisée. Je suis actrice après tout. Et il m'a fait l'amour… Ah mon Papa… Et je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte.

Une lueur haineuse éclaira alors le superbe visage de Parkinson.

-Il m'a traité de tous les noms. Il m'a dit que je devais avorter. Que cet enfant était une abomination. Qu'il allait me trouver de l'aide… Il ne comprenait rien… Même lui ne comprenait rien… Il ne comprenait pas que cet enfant est le vrai Malfoy. Sa chair et son sang… et ma chair et mon sang… Cet enfant sera parfait… absolument parfait.

Il fallait qu'il réussisse à se défaire de ses liens. Alors, qu'elle délirait, il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse à se défaire de ses liens sans attirer son attention. Sans qu'elle ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Ce ne serait pas difficile. Elle était partie dans sa folie du « Moi ».

-Contrairement à ta petite sœur. Continua-t-il.

-Ah elle… je la détestais tellement cette petite garce… Mon faux père… avant qu'elle ne vienne il ne voyait que moi… Il n'aimait que moi… Il ne faisait l'amour qu'avec moi… Ma mère me détestait, mais tant que j'avais son amour… tout allait bien. Et puis, elle est arrivée. Et il a commencé à la regarder de la même manière qu'il me regardait auparavant. Il allait dans sa chambre au lieu de la mienne… Alors, tandis que cette conne délirait sur le Père Noël… Je l'ai poussé… et son cou s'est brisé.

Un éclat de rire joyeux s'échappa de la bouche de Parkinson. Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air aussi innocente alors que ces mots abjects sortaient de sa bouche? Elle avait été violée par son beau-père… et elle avait été jalouse de sa sœur parce qu'elle aussi se faisait violer? Comment une petite fille d'huit ans pouvait être aussi tordue? Était-ce la faute de ses parents? Était-ce la faute… Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais, il devait se libérer… Il devait se libérer le plus vite possible.

-Ma mère a toujours cru que c'était moi la coupable. Elle l'a dit à la police. Ils ne l'ont pas cru, bien évidemment. Je me suis contentée de pleurer en disant que ma mère me détestait. Qu'elle me battait chaque jour… Ce devait être une de mes meilleures performances. Ah ma chère Maman… je dois vraiment aller tuer cette garce. Peut-être au baptême de mon bébé. Elle se méfie de moi… C'est assez exaspérant. Mais, si je la tue lorsqu'il y aura des tas de témoins… Un accident est si vite arrivé…

Il pouvait voir la délectation se former sur ses traits… L'amusement intense qui dansait dans son regard. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine en sentant les cordes autour de ses poignets se défaire.

-Et bien, je dois dire que tu es une vraie psychopathe. Une folle! Ton père avait raison de vouloir t'interner. Ta mère avait raison de te détester. Mais, au moins avant tu n'étais pas une lâche.

-Quoi?

-Me tuer avec une arme à feu? Tu ne veux plus être physique maintenant? Alors que je suis attaché et sans défense… Tu ne veux pas m'attaquer? Espèce de lâche.

-Moi? Une lâche! Moi! Je suis Pansy Malfoy! **Moi**!

Elle jeta alors son pistolet et se saisit de son couteau, se jetant sur lui dans un cri de rage. Il attendit qu'elle soit assez près pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing au visage. Il vit la jeune femme tituber et il la rattrapa au vol, lui mettant les mains dans le dos et la menottant.

-Comment oses-tu! Comment oses-tu! Je suis Pansy Malfoy! Je suis la meilleure! Je suis…

-Tu es une psychopathe alors ferme-là.

Il lui donna alors un coup sur la nuque qui la fit tomber dans l'inconscience. Il s'empressa d'aller détacher Drago qui enroula alors ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit sa tête contre son torse.

-Elle a tué mon père… Elle a tué mon père…

Harry poussa un léger soupir tout en lui caressant le dos. Il prit alors son cellulaire d'une main et appela rapidement la police. Dès que cela fut fini, il serra le blond contre sa poitrine, presque à l'étouffer.

-Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça? Il n'était pas le meilleur des pères… Mais, il était… Il était quand même notre père.

-Il l'a repoussé alors elle l'a tué.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Harry enfouit alors sa tête contre la chevelure soyeuse.

-Le moment où tu comprendras son raisonnement, sera le moment où tu deviendras un psychopathe. Elle était folle, Drago… Juste folle…

-Et cet enfant… que va-t-il arriver à cet enfant?

-Je l'ignore…

Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa alors de la bouche de Drago avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglot.

()

-La prochaine fois, fais-moi un signe avant de me donner un arrêt cardiaque. Plaisanta Ron.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'es pas désolé du tout, mais j'apprécie l'effort.

Harry détourna légèrement les yeux de son partenaire et tomba directement dans le regard haineux de Pansy Parkinson. La jeune fille lui fit alors une grimace menaçante auquel il répondit par un sourire amusé. Il avait bien le droit d'enrager cette garce.

-Alors, comment ça va avec Blaise Zabini?

Un amusement sans nom se fit alors sentir en Harry alors que Ron devenait rouge pivoine.

-Et bien… Il était un suspect alors je n'ai rien fait… Mais, maintenant… je vais sûrement…

-Le baiser à même le sol? Demanda Harry.

-L'inviter à sortir! Franchement Harry. On doit avoir un premier rendez-vous avant de coucher ensemble.

Le roux s'éloigna alors en grommelant dans sa barbe sous l'éclat de rire d'Harry. Son sourire diminua légèrement en voyant Drago s'approcher de lui, visiblement encore sous le choc. Il ouvrit aussitôt les bras et le blond s'y blottit, l'air toujours aussi perdu.

-Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien… Souffla le blond.

-Moi non plus. Comment se fait-il qu'on est couché ensemble sans même avoir eu un seul rendez-vous?

Drago lui lança aussitôt un regard interloqué alors qu'Harry déposait un léger baiser sur ses lèvres fines.

-Harry… je ne pense pas…

-Écoute. Tu peux passer ta vie à essayer pourquoi cette fille était folle et tu ne comprendras jamais. Crois-moi… j'ai déjà essayé de comprendre…

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Une légère grimace déforma alors les traits d'Harry. Il détestait parler de cette histoire… Il détestait parler de… Mais, Drago était important. Même lorsqu'il avait refusé, de toutes ses forces, d'être attiré par le blond… son âme n'avait pu s'empêcher de le désirer… même de… l'aimer… Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

-Mes parents se sont fait assassiner. Par leur meilleur ami.

Un sursaut traversa le corps du blond tandis qu'Harry continuait à lui caresser le dos.

-Il est venu chez moi… et il les a tués… Personne ne le soupçonnait… Personne ne comprenait… Mais, j'ai tout découvert… Lorsque j'avais 16 ans. Et je l'ai fait arrêter. Un homme qui était comme un oncle pour moi…

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

-Parce que mon père avait la seule chose qu'il désirait véritablement. Et parce que cette chose s'obstinait à lui dire non.

-Ta mère…

-Oui… J'ai passé des années à me demander… « pourquoi les avoir assassinés? » « Qu'est-ce que cela à changer? ». « D'accord, il les tue et après… Ce n'est pas en les tuant qu'il obtiendra ce qu'il voulait… alors pourquoi… » À la fin j'ai réalisé que je ne comprendrais jamais. Et que je ne comprendrais jamais parce que je n'étais pas comme lui. Tu n'es pas comme elle… Alors, tu ne comprendras jamais.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête avant de le serrer encore plus fort contre lui.

-Si j'adopte son enfant… Est-ce que tu resteras tout de même avec moi?

-Veux-tu vraiment adopter cet enfant?

-Il est quand même mon neveu… et mon frère… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner parce que sa mère est une folle.

Harry hocha sa tête à son tour, fixant droit dans les yeux le blond.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je veux tout de toi… Je veux être avec toi… _Je_ _t'aime_.

Un magnifique sourire se forma alors sur le visage de Drago alors qu'il se hissait sur le pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi…

Fin!

Je vous aime tous! Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire ^^!


End file.
